The Other Side
by NaiveLittlePrincess
Summary: War is brutal. War is blood."If we do this war is upon us.""The world has been in a state of war since forever. We're just gonna point it out."/"Stand down Uzumaki, Uchiha and Hyuuga.You're under arrest all three of you"/"She is dead and I couldn't save her!"/"Haruno Sakura betrayed the Hokage."/War is now.*FULLSUMMARYINSIDE*
1. Episode 1

_**WARNING:**_ **The story may seem a little slow at the beginning. And it is intentional. I don't want to rush to the main plot. Let me shape the characters first. So enjoy it. Let it just take you with it in its own pace.**

 _ **P.S. if you like the cover photo—it's just something I put together! (And obviously the original images are not owned by me)**_

 _ **THE OTHER SIDE**_

-x-

 **Summary:** War is brutal. War is blood. _"If we do this war is upon us." "The world has been in a state of war since forever. We're just gonna point it out." "That's some deep s***."_ War is the only option we could come up with every time. But maybe it **is** the only solution this time. _"Today we set things right."/ "Stand down Uzumaki, Uchiha and Hyuuga. You're under arrest. All three of you!"/"She is dead. She's dead and I couldn't save her!"/"This ends now."/"Haruno Sakura betrayed the Hokage."/"I will not miss this time Haruno!""Go on then!"_ May be we're all doomed. But maybe not for forever. _"War is now."_

-x-

 **Episode 1- Homecoming.**

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five…" She swiftly turned left and kept walking, her pink hair tied in a ponytail and emerald eyes cast downwards. "…Six. Seven. Eight. Nine…" A variety of looks were passed towards her as she reached her destination. "…Ten." She knocked on the door and waited. "Come in." A woman spoke from the other side of the door. Gently turning the door knob she entered the principal's office. "Good morning ma'am." "Sakura. Close the door please. And didn't I ask you to call me-" Sakura nodded and interrupted while closing the door behind her. "Master, yes. I'm sorry. I forgot." The principal's eyes flashed with sadness but she quickly blinked it away. "How are you now?" Sakura pursed her lips "Fine." She sounded distant, still unsure of the decision taken by the woman in front of her. Tsunade Senju was the principal of Konoha High and also Sakura's mentor from the past two years. And from the past two years Sakura was home schooled in the outskirts of her hometown-Konoha, cut off from the world except a few trusted people. And now suddenly Tsunade thought that Sakura should attend a normal school.

"I know you are not that confident about my decision Sakura but you need some—" Tsunade pondered at the choice of her words "—normalcy in your life. Trust me." Sakura looked at her feet and nodded with an unsure 'okay'. Tsunade smiled and continued "It won't be that bad. You'll find all your old friends here and of course I encourage you to make some new friends too but—" Tsunade's speech was interrupted by a knock on the door, making her frown. Sakura stood at a corner as a man came in and asked her mentor to sign some papers. Sakura thought of her old friends. She loved them. It had been two years since she last saw them all. And now that she was going to see them she realized that she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to answer their worrying questions. But she had no choice. She knew Tsunade was right. She had to go out and live again. Sakura started counting in her head again. _'One. Two. Three. Four...'_ She was ready _. 'Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine…'_ She was ready to move forward. _'Ten.'_

-x-

Naruto threw his fist in the air as the ball collided with the net. They had won. Again. Grinning widely, he accepted the oncoming pats on his back and congratulatory remarks. "Good game man." A guy with thick eyebrows came with an intention to hug. Rock Lee. "Thanks bushy-brow." Smirking he ducked under his hand and ran "But I still hate hugs from guys." _'Especially you!'_ He added in his mind. Walking over to the benches he saw a familiar black haired girl and grinned. Ruffing up his own blonde hair, he went to greet her. "Hey, princess!" The girl smiled shyly and waved "Hi Naruto!" She looked at his blue eyes and blushed "Uh. Congratulations for the game." Naruto flexed his muscles and grinned. "Thanks! So, what are you doing here?" The girl stood up and stumbled over nearby bags "Oh!" She huffed as Naruto caught her. Blushing even more she quickly straightened herself and apologized. Naruto scratched his head "Man Hinata. You can be really ditsy sometimes. You know that?" The girl, Hinata, blushed and nodded "Uh. Yeah. Well I—"

Hinata didn't know how to tell him. Closing her eyes she just blurted out what came to her mind first. "Sakurasack." Naruto blinked, confused at the muffled words. "What?" Hinata hit herself on her head and sighed. "Sakura-is-back." Hinata spoke, punctuating every word for Naruto. Naruto stood there frozen as an image of a pink haired girl with emerald eyes conjured in front of him. "Sakura is…" Hinata looked at the boy and held her breath. When she had first heard the news she was beyond happy. She was ecstatic that their friend is coming back from wherever she was from the past two years. But then she felt worried as to how Naruto was going to react. So she wasted no time in telling him too.

Few minutes later Naruto and Hinata waited at the entrance of the academic block for her. And as seconds ticked by both of them could only hope that she was still their Sakura. The same positive reinforcement they both used to have for a friend. Another minute passed as Naruto started fidgeting again, with Hinata clutching her own hands for dear life. It was then they saw her. Her pink hair tied in a ponytail and eyes glued to a piece of paper in her hand. They saw her head suddenly jerk up—as if catching on an old scent and that was it. That was when she locked her eyes on them.

-x-

She had reached fifty in her counting when she felt it. The familiar warmth of her two friends. Looking up from the map she found them standing on the porch of the building, their eyes already on her. All her doubts melted away as her eyes started watering. What was she thinking? How could she ever deny herself the pleasure of being with them? She scolded herself for being such a wimp and took a step towards them. They must be as desperate as her as she saw them pushing forward through the crowd. And as she felt them wrap their arms around her, she knew she had come home. Her home.

-x-

Sakura laughed as Naruto blabbered about the things that had happened in Konoha in her absence. "And I thought how poor Hinata was scolded because of me and…" Hinata shook her head and blushed "Yes that is all very well but—"She looked at Sakura and smiled, her pearly white eyes twinkling with earlier shed tears. "He hasn't changed a bit you know." Sakura grinned, her muscles a bit tight because of less use and spoke "Yes, I can very well see that!" And she laughed again, with Hinata joining in after her. Naruto rolled his eyes and frowned when the bell rang, signaling the start of another set of classes. Naruto scratched his head and groaned "Man! I've got Anko. I don't wanna attend—" Hinata scowled and interrupted him "No! You have to. She was pretty angry the last time you went and—" Naruto raised up his hand and backed away "Okay, okay! Jeez, Hinata. I'm going." Naruto grinned and poked at her cheeks, causing her to blush deeply. Sakura laughed and waved at the retreating for of the blonde. "I see you have changed." Sakura spoke, smiling broadly at the pearl-eyed girl. Hinata blushed and nodded "Is it good? The change." She asked hopefully. Sakura smiled again and nodded a 'yes'. They passed a few lockers and heard a voice. "Oi! Oi!" It was shrill and feminine. But sort of soothing too. "Sakura!" Sakura immediately recognized the voice and turned to see a girl running towards them while dodging the few lingering students. Her icy blonde hair and baby blue eyes were matched perfectly with fair complexion—Ino Yamanaka had changed a lot in Sakura's eyes. As Ino stopped in front of them and panted, Sakura smiled again "Ino!" Ino closed her eyes and launched a hug to the pink haired girl. "Wah! Finally girl! You're back. You're back. You're back. Oh my god! And look at you! You've cut your hair!" Sakura laughed tracing her tied chin length hair and nodded. "And you've grown it!" Ino jumped up and down clapping her hands and hugged her again. A few minutes later the trio walked with only Ino chatting nonstop with an occasional response from Hinata and Sakura. Sakura pursed her lips at Hinata, who chuckled nervously. _'She's still the same. Always the gossips and—'_ Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when her shoulder collided hard with a body. An apology already forming on her lips she turned to see the person she had bumped with. She blinked fast and mumbled a feeble sorry. A name came to her mind—Sasuke Uchiha. She had read about him in the papers. He had arrived in the town just a year ago and had already made a name for himself. Everyone called him 'the King'. Every student that is. She didn't care.

"Hn."He ran his hands through his jet black hair and nodded. His black eyes scanned the girl before him. She was thin but not skinny. Fair complexion with a too unique pink hair gave her an innocent form. But what drew him in was her twinkling green eyes. Like spring in winter. Before he could walk away he saw another girl jump in between him and the green eyes. His eyes twitched in annoyance as he saw her—Karin. Another fan girl of his. The only reason he tolerated her was because she was okay in combat and a good healer. Good enough. He was going to ignore the oncoming ruckus when he noticed the pink haired girl's lips moving. She was counting. Blinking in confusion he looked at her face closely. She was annoyed. ' _OCD_?' he thought as the girl tried to walk away.

Sakura took a step back when the red head launched in between them. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Sakura knew what was coming. She immediately started her counting. This time on her lips. "One. Two. Three. Four…" She turned to leave only to be pulled back by the red head. "Where do you think you're going? I need an apology!" The girl spat "Don't you know who he is?" Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Hinata interrupted from behind her. "She apologized to the one she was supposed to. Now please leave her alone, Karin." Sakura gaped at Hinata. She had definitely changed. She had become so bold but still retained her usual politeness. Sakura resumed her counting in her head.

The girl, Karin, gritted her teeth and spoke—spat. "Shut it Hyuuga!" Sakura reacted instinctively and frowned. "Don't talk to her like that." Karin turned to her and smirked "Oh and what will you do? Huh? Go and complain to the teacher? I know all about you-Sakura Haruno!" Sakura blinked rapidly at her knowledge of her name. "The principal is so kind to allow the likes of you into this school."

' _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven…'_ "I bet you're using that tragedy for your own good, huh?" _'…Eight. Nine…'_ "Poor little Haruno! Pity her. Pity the little baby—" _'…Ten.'_

Sakura inhaled slowly as her hand stopped an inch from Karin's cheek "And **that** is why you should know your limits." She spoke through her smirk. Of course she had wanted her hand to land but unlike the redhead she knew her constraints. Karin had turned her head away in reflex. Sakura retracted her hand and looked outside to the window. To her surprise it had started to rain. Looking around she noticed that quiet a crowd had gathered around them. Sighing inwardly she spoke to Hinata and Ino. "Can we go?" Hinata and Ino nodded, both a little pale and nervous.

Apparently Karin had not finished. Because the next thing Sakura saw from the corner of her eye was a fist coming towards her. She dodged it just in the nick of time and gritted her teeth. _'I don't need this right now.'_ As Karin continued trying to land a hit on her Sakura suddenly found herself admiring her attacker's moves. _'She doesn't move like an amateur fighter. She's trained.'_ As Sakura dodged another one she smiled slightly but froze as she collided with someone. Again.

Turning around slowly, with her back still pressed to the person she bumped again Sakura inhaled. It was the Uchiha again. And he was looking at her too, with his arms holding her waist lightly. Sakura found herself getting lost in the depths of his onyx orbs and blushed. Sasuke on the other hand was amused. The way this girl, Sakura, dodged Karin's punches—it looked like it was too easy for her. And when she collided with him, he found himself wondering how perfectly her body fit into his arms. He once again found himself staring into her eyes. So green and full of life like the spring. He tore his gaze from her when he heard another shout "Get away from him!" Karin was trying to punch her again. He sighed and pushed Sakura to the side, gently. Catching the girl's hands he spoke in an annoyed tone. "Enough." Karin gaped and blushed. "But she didn't—"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and squeezed her hands in a threatening gesture. Letting go of her hands like they were acid he walked away, secretly wishing to meet the pink haired girl again. While Karin threw one last glare to Sakura and followed him. Sakura groaned and turned to Hinata and Ino. Ino blew a whistle and chuckled awkwardly "That was—" "Unnecessary." Sakura interrupted her. Hinata nodded in agreement and they walked away with Sakura wondering about the Uchiha.

-x-

Sakura raised her eyebrows at Ino and shook her head "I thought you said you were in a relationship." Ino was eyeing a group of boys in front of her and at Sakura's interjection shrugged. "I'm just looking at them." Sakura laughed as Hinata pursed her lips. Ino had told them about her relationship with a college boy. His name was Sai and he was pursuing arts. Ino had told them how he called her 'beautiful' when they first met and how he gave her a few portraits of her afterwards. Hinata had been awed by this but Sakura had just laughed.

Sakura looked at the sky and frowned. "Oh, no." Ino stopped her chatting and looked at her sulking face. "What?" "It's gonna rain." Sakura spoke massaging her forehead. Hinata stared at the sky and frowned "Oh no. How're you gonna go now?" She asked as she diverted her gaze to her face. "I don't know. I guess I'll take the bus." Both Ino and Hinata looked uncertain as Sakura dug in her bag. "Are you sure? I could ask Naruto to drop you. I mean you do live pretty far away…" Hinata sulked, already knowing the reply. "Nah! Thanks. I'll be fine. I'll take the bus and then walk. It's just two blocks from the bus stop." "I thought it was four." Hinata frowned at Sakura's old habit of denying help from anyone. Be it her or even Naruto. Although it made her happy that she still had her old habits. "Ah! I don't know. I'll call you when I get home!" Sakura grinned and rushed towards the arriving bus. Screaming a bye to both the girls she jumped on the bus as it stopped. Five or so minutes later, Ino and Hinata watched the bus leave. Ino smiled slightly and spoke to the black haired girl beside her "She hasn't changed, has she?" At this Hinata sighed and answered "Not one bit." And then she smiled too.

Sakura on the other hand pondered over how much things had changed around here. How much people had changed too. Ino was in some ways more mature and in others still the same. Naruto was a heartthrob and the second most popular guy in the school—first being the Uchiha guy. Hinata was now a bit more open with people than before but still was polite and soft spoken. She too had a number of boys after her. She didn't get to meet any of her other friends though. Like Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba etcetera etcetera. Sakura looked outside the window and smiled. Her day had passed in a blur. It had a bit of drama at first but then bliss. She had enrolled herself in a club too. Though it was hard to choose only one from all the variety. There was the music club which Hinata was part of, the cheerleader club Ino was a part of, the chess club, the football club—yes Naruto, the karate club, the kendo club and so on. Sakura had chosen the dance club. She loved to dance and two years of only training and education had left her with little chances of enjoying this hobby. Still she would sometimes lock herself in her room and dance to her favorite tunes just to keep up with her talent. Stuffing her ears with earphones, Sakura played her current favorite—Endlessly by Muse. Murmuring the lyrics to herself, she got down from the bus.

"… _If the moment ever comes_ …" Sakura cursed loudly as rain started pouring on top of her. Ducking under the nearby tree, Sakura groaned. Hoping that the thick foliage would protect her from the water droplets, Sakura shoved her phone and earphones in her bag. "Out of all the time this could have happened. Just four blocks away." Sakura cursed again as a car zoomed by and then another and another. "Guess I will have to wait it out." She mumbled and groaned as a few droplets fell on her hand. Scooting further into the tree Sakura looked hopefully as a car slowed down in front of her. The latest Acura model. Probably. She didn't know much about cars. Sakura bent her head as passenger seat's door opened. Looking at the driver Sakura took an uncertain step back. It was Sasuke Uchiha. Sighing loudly Sakura dashed inside the car and closed the door.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbled as he started the car again. "Hn. Which way?" He asked in a bored voice. Sakura told him the name of her building and blushed. "It's just four blocks away." As they turned they saw a barrier and a few policemen stopping the cars ahead of them. The road was blocked. Sakura frowned and slapped her head. "For god's sake!" Looking at the policemen and then at Sasuke she sighed "Alright. I guess I'll get off and—" "I'll take the other route." Sasuke interrupted her, already backing the car away. Sakura gaped and shook her head "It's an half an hour ride! Honestly, I'll be fine. They're letting in pedes—" "You sure talk a lot." Sasuke spoke in an amused tone. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth, but then closed it again.

"By the way, it's an hour ride. And the rain's not going away soon." Sasuke smirked and turned the wheel. Sakura rolled her eyes, unable to control her urges. "Well if you have so much free time you might as well drive me to London." Sasuke raised his eyebrows and smirked again. "May be not. But I can pick you up tomorrow." Sakura looked at the boy as if he was demented and snorted "Really, now? Are _you_ trying to flirt?" Sasuke glanced at her and shrugged "Name's Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura sighed and relaxed into the seat. "Sakura Haruno. But you already know me." Sasuke smirked and nodded "And you knew my name?" Sakura nodded as a 'yes'. "Then you must know my deeds too." "Meh! I don't care about a few headlines and nametags."

Sasuke was taken aback by her response. "You don't believe the rumors?" Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "I believe what I see." "And what do you see?" "A flirt and a free driver." Sakura stuck her tongue at him and winked. Sasuke shook his head and drummed his fingers on the wheel. A moment of silence passed and Sasuke found himself turning up the volume of the music player. _'We're riding down the boulevard. We're riding into the dark night, night. With half the tank and empty heart. Pretending we're in love, when it's never enough. As the silence filled the lonely air. Oh, they can hear now now now baby. We see a storm is closing in. Pretending we're escaping…'_ * Sakura found herself singing the song quietly and relaxed into a comfortable position. Sasuke glanced her way and smiled slightly. She was starting to relax in his presence. Something he found himself doing too. With them almost approaching the destination, Sasuke frowned. "What did you mean when you asked me that I was trying to flirt? When you put special emphasis on 'you'?" Sasuke asked in a presumably bored tone. Sakura did not miss the undermined curiosity in his question and laughed. "Well you seemed a little stoic when I saw you in the morning. Sort of a person who would never put his foot forward."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and frowned. But then smirked "May be it's you." Sakura looked at him and then at the approaching building. As the car stopped in front of her destination Sakura opened the door and got out. Bending down again to pick up her bag she smiled. "May it _is_ me." And with that she waved and ran inside the building, leaving the boy smirking.

Sasuke turned the wheel with his left hand and dialed a number with his right. As the receiver picked up the call he spoke in a commanding voice "I need Sakura Haruno's number—by tonight." And before the person could ask of his motives he disconnected the call and threw the phone to the passenger seat. As his car sped up he smiled. "One day I'm gonna marry her." _'But for now let's be the annoying flirt.'_

-x-

 _ ***The song is Ocean Drive by Duke Dumont.  
**_ **And that's that. Tell me what you guys think about it. An author in progress can always use a few critics. So please don't shy away from telling me your thoughts.  
** _ **NLP**_


	2. Epsiode 2

_The part in 'Italics' is flashback._

 **Episode 2- Recall.**

"Are you sure you don't—" Hinata's voice rang through the phone. Sakura nodded but then remembered that she couldn't see her face. "Yeah! I've got loads to unpack and arrange. Besides you know me. I'm not all that hyped up for the parties." "Yeah but—" Hinata paused to sigh and continued "—Okay. If you say so." Sakura hummed and cut the phone. Looking around the room she frowned at the mess. Unopened boxes, piled up books, clothes and not to mention the empty kitchen. She hadn't even touched the last one. Wondering how she would eat she growled. "Spend some more money on food. Great." Her phone rang as she neared another box. Picking up the device she saw that the caller was unknown. "Hello?" She answered in a condemning tone. "You sound happy." An amused voice replied. She recognized the voice and groaned, earning another smug reply from Sasuke Uchiha. "Happy to hear me too." Sakura switched her hands and scrunched her nose while peeping inside few empty boxes. "Where'd you get my number from?" "I have sources." "You don't say." Sakura put the phone on speaker and shook her head, continuing to unpack. "Hn." "Tell me if you called for a reason **Sasu-cake** and not just to **hn** at me." Sakura almost barked at him. Sasuke paused for a moment and then chuckled. "No one's ever called me that. But never mind. I just called to check for tomorrow morning." Sakura raised her eyebrow and tilted her head. "Huh?" "I told you I'll pick you up tomorrow." Sakura gaped and slapped her head. "Are you serious?" "Hn." Frowning at his reply Sakura slammed the cupboard.

On the other line Sasuke flinched at the loud sound and frowned. She was not happy to hear him. "Did you kill someone?" He asked while looking at his laptop screen. It showed Sakura's profile on a social networking site. "Not yet no." She spoke before sighing. "Sasuke—" "Sakura." He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. It was so natural. Sakura huffed and paused. "I hate moving. I hate that I have so many things. And I hate that I have to unpack and arrange. And—" Sakura was on the verge of tears. "—I hate always blowing Hinata off for help and-" She choked on her voice and stabled herself before she spoke too much. Sasuke tensed at her trembling voice and stilled. His hand froze on his keyboard and clenched. Slowly albeit nervously he sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "I'll come over." He heard Sakura protest and shushed her with another ' _hn'_. "Tell me your apartment number." After a pregnant pause Sakura spoke. "Twenty two."

"I'll be there." ' _Forever.'_

-x-

Sakura found herself laughing at Sasuke's attempt to unseal the bottle. "Here let me try." He looked at her and groaned, handing her the bottle. She did it in a blink and laughed. "That's how you do it." Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the bottle back. "Hn." Sakura frowned at his reply and raised her fist. "If you do that again, I'll punch you." Sasuke smirked and leaned on the kitchen counter. "Hn." Sakura glared him and threw her fist to his stomach. He blocked her hand with his palm quickly regretting it. There was too much force even for a trained fighter. Holding his now aching hand in another he gaped at the pinkette. Sakura brought her hands to her mouth and shrieked. "Holy crap! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so—so sorry!" Sasuke shook his aching hand and groaned. "What the hell do you eat?" Sakura laughed and took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry! I'm still learning to control it." He looked at her with his eyes narrowed and shook his head. "What?" "Ah—I…" Sakura bit her lip and looked away. Sasuke realized and looked at his feet. "That's what you went away for." "Yeah. To train with Tsunade Senju." Sasuke crossed his hands over his chest and nodded. After a pause Sakura started to speak. "I don't know why I'm talking about this but—" Sasuke tilted his head and closed his eyes as she spoke. "It was just us three—"

-x-

" _Dad, can you turn up the volume?" A fifteen year old Sakura peeped from the backseat and grinned. She saw her father frown at her through the mirror and speak. "You know we're talking about something important Sakura." Sakura pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah! I'm sure Miss Tsunade's promotion is very important." Sakura's mother frowned and turned to look at her. "Don't talk like that young lady. She's a very dear friend." Sakura sighed and raised her hands in annoyance. "Okay—Okay!" Sulking into the seat, Sakura looked out of the window. It was such a wonderful drive. The road was empty—with no other car on it other than theirs, and trees flanking both sides. If only they'd turn up the music. Sakura's dad smiled as he eyed his daughter and pressed the volume button. As the song hit Sakura's ears her frown turned into a smile and she relaxed into the seat further. "Happy now, are we?" He asked in a cheery tone, while her mother shook her head while smiling. Sakura grinned and showed a thumb up to him. And that's when everything went wrong._

 _Mr. Haruno had turned slightly to look at her daughter when his wife screamed. "Look out!" As a reflex he pressed the break hard and looked in front of the car in horror. There stood a boy with a grey hair in the middle of the road. "What the hell?" The car spun as Sakura's father hit the brakes, while she herself was tossed wildly at the backseat. When the spinning car finally stopped all three of them looked at each other to know the family was okay. Sakura's hair was in disheveled state but other than that and the shock, she was okay. Her mother's head had a bruise too but the seatbelt must have saved her from the worst. Before she could look at him though Sakura's dad had stepped out. "Where'd he go? Oh no. No. No. I hope I did not—" As he wandered aimlessly in the middle of the road, Sakura and her mother got out—both a bit dizzy and holding on to each other. "Did you find him?" Sakura stepped away from her mother and started wandering too. She saw him bend to look under the car. She herself hoped that they did not kill the boy. "May be he ran off to the—" Sakura started but stopped when her mother shivered. "Mom? Are you okay?" "Just this feeling. Something's wrong. Should I call someone?" She did not wait, her hand was already dialing someone's number. Sakura looked back at her dad and asked. "Should I go check the tree line?" Her dad looked at her and nodded. "Don't go too far though." Sakura nodded and then walked off the road. The trees had considerably thick foliage here, something Sakura admired. She always loved to be in the denser woods. The green and the quiet always made her feel at peace. Of course the silence was always an illusion. There were many souls living in the forest hiding from the day or waiting to pounce at her. She laughed at the last one._

 _A rustle behind her alerted her of some creature. Hoping it was the boy; Sakura walked over to the bush and jumped as a rabbit landed near her feet. "Oh you!" She picked the rabbit up as it squirmed in her hold. "Don't scare me like that!" the rabbit seemed to shudder and then cuddle in her arms. Giggling softly at the little cotton like creature she stroked its head. Something rustled above her and she gulped. Monkeys. An entire clan, she supposed watched her warily. She placed the rabbit down and slowly backed up. She never saw monkeys behave this way. Heck, she never saw so many together this close either. Was she scared? A little. The rabbit sniffed at her feet and then looked at the monkeys before running away from the vicinity. Sakura sighed as she came back on the road. She stopped just a few feet away from their car when she realized how quiet it was. Before she could stop herself she called out "Mom? Dad?" Where had they gone? Sakura shuddered at the thought that came to her head. And then she heard her name being called._

 _The sound that had escaped her lips was so low, that she was sure her daughter could not have heard her. But when she saw her form emerging from behind the car, she wished she hadn't called her out. Her daughter fell next to her with a loud scream. Mrs. Haruno's eyes filled with tears as she saw her daughter cry and choke at her sight—bloody and pale. "Mom? Mom, what happened? What happened—oh god! Mom, no! No, don't close your eyes!" Mrs. Haruno knew it was too late; she could not stay awake anymore. "Sakura." She whispered as her daughter shook in fear. Her green eyes were wide with tears streaming down her face. "Mom? What is it? Who did this? Mom!" Mrs. Haruno wished that her daughter didn't have to see her like this. She wished she hadn't called out to her. But she had to see her face one last time and warn her. "Sakura—" Her voice was so low that Sakura had to bend lower to hear her. "—Sakura run." And she closed her eyes. Sakura's mouth went numb as she saw her mother's life leave her body. "Mom?" She called out. Again and again. And kept calling until her tongue went raw. As if waking up from a dream, her eyes widened. "Dad." She remembered. "Dad?" She got up and stumbled. She didn't have to walk far. She found him a few feet away, his body already cold and blood soaked. He was already dead. Sakura stumbled until her back collided with her car and she slid down trembling. Closing her eyes she tried to think who could have done this. She remembered her father stepping on the brakes and stood up in realization._

 _She screamed at the top of her lungs as she roamed aimlessly on the road. "Come out!" She shouted, her voice cracking a bit. "Come out you f****** b******! Come out I said!" She screamed again and again. She knew he was around, listening to her screams—the boy who was supposedly hit by their car. A rustle of nearby leaves reminded her of a potential hiding place and she ran. She did not care in the world if he was going to kill her too. After all, her world was already taken away from her. "Where are you? I said come out! What are you waiting for? Huh? You want to kill me? Come on and do it!" She screamed until her voice cracked. She screamed till he finally came out from behind a tree. Maybe it was the way he looked or maybe she really was scared of death which made Sakura whimper and take a step away from him. His eyes were black but the white in his eyes were almost red. His smile was that of deranged and adding to his madness was his disheveled grey shoulder length hair. She saw him lick his lips and take a step forward. He raised bloody hands and moved them as if he was tracing her face. "Sakura." He purred and launched towards her._

 _Sakura screamed as he buried a knife in her heart and blood came out of her mouth. As she gasped and fell to the ground she was caught by him. And suddenly the boy began to tremble and cry as her vision started to blur. What? Sakura furrowed her eyes as he knelt beside her and sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Sakura. I had no choice! I know I hurt you. I know…" He trailed off and then looked up, a frightening smile forming on his lips. "But don't worry. When you wake up. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Sakura coughed blood again and shivered as her vision started darkening. "You—you ki—ki…" And she lost herself in the darkness._

 _-x-_

 _Dark. It was so dark. She looked for something in this blackness that surrounded her but found nothing. She cried and cringed as she felt paint run through her heart. Then she remembered. Wasn't she dead? She tried remembering what happened and cried. And then she heard her name being called. 'Sakura.'_

 _She blinked as a sound of beeping reached her ears. Her vision was blurry and the light hurt her like needles. "Ugh." She groaned and tried getting up. A gentle hand pushed her back down. "Stay down kiddo." Sakura relaxed as she recognized the voice of her mother's friend. Tsunade. "Miss Tsunade, what happened?" She could see her now. Her blonde hair was tied in pigtails and her hazel eyes were swollen due to earlier shed tears. "We don't know either." Sakura at her as her eyes watered. "Mom and dad?" Tsunade shook her head and stroked Sakura's hair. "I'm sorry kiddo." Sakura bit her lip as tears poured onto of her face. As she hiccupped and slowly sat up with Tsunade's aid, Tsunade brought a cup of water to her lips. Sakura drank it slowly and then looked at the forty year old woman. "Miss Tsunade." Tsunade nodded in acknowledgment. "What happened to me? I mean, I was—I was de—dead." Sakura shuddered as the image of the psychotic boy came to her mind. Tsunade gave her a long uncertain stare and sighed. Her voice came out shaky. "We don't know either Sakura. When we found you, you were…" Tsunade shut eyes and rubbed them and continued "…already dead. I checked your wound. He struck you through and through your heart. But then as we loaded you in the ambulance, your wound disappeared and you started breathing again. I…" Sakura looked perplexed but she could tell that Tsunade was somewhat relieved that she was alive. However Sakura was not. What would she do now? Who will she live for? Why would she want to be alive? Sakura closed her eyes and hugged herself. "How did you find us?" "Your mother had called me and told that you guys might have hit a boy. She asked me to bring ambulance but…" Tsunade trailed off. Sakura bit her lip and rocked herself. Tsunade looked at the girl with concern and was about to reach out for her when a knock echoed. "Come in." Tsunade spoke in a hoarse voice._

 _A grey haired man entered and bowed. Half of his face was covered with a mask while his left eye was covered with an eye patch. "Kakashi?" Tsunade raise her eyes as Sakura wiped her tears. The man, Kakashi nodded and looked at Sakura with concern. "He's ready to talk." Tsunade nodded and looked back at Sakura. "Sakura." Sakura gulped and spoke. "He was still there?" "We had found him lying next to you. He was crying." Sakura shook her head and whispered. "I don't want to go." Kakashi leaned forward and placed his hand on her shoulders. "We need you to come, Sakura. We need to find out why he killed your parents and then tried to kill you too." Sakura sobbed and nodded slowly._

 _-x-_

 _Sakura stood near the one way glass clutching Tsunade's hand. One the other side of the glass Kabuto sat with his hands restrained to the table. A smile was plastered on his face while he looked directly at Sakura, even though he couldn't see her. A wrinkled man walked in the room and placed a gun in front of him. "Hello Kabuto Yakushi. I'm Ibiki Morino and I'll be your interrogator today." Kabuto glanced his way and then back to where Sakura was. Ibiki blocked his vision and scowled. "Why don't you take the easy road and tell me everything yourself Kabuto?" Kabuto glared him and growled. "You're blocking my view." Sakura shuddered at his voice and scooted closer to Tsunade, who tightened her hold on her. Ibiki glanced back at the glass and sighed. "Bring her in." He spoke in a calm voice. Sakura shook her head wildly and stuttered. "No-no! Please." Tsunade consoled her and patted her back. "We're all hear Sakura. He won't touch you. Don't worry." Sakura gulped and stepped away from her, shivering as she made her way to the door._

 _Kabuto grinned and waved at her. "Hello Sakura!" There was a hidden madness beneath the smile. Sakura went and sat in front of him as he kept smiling at her. "You look lovely. No scar I hope. I wouldn't forgive myself for scarring you." Sakura opened her mouth and then shut it. Looking at the standing man she felt herself shiver again. "Why?" She spoke in a feeble voice. "Why'd you kill…" She stopped midway as tears blurred her vision again. Kabuto's smile dropped from his face as tears fell down from her eyes. "Well isn't it obvious?" he spoke in an annoyed tone. "To set you free." Kabuto smiled at the word free. Sakura's eyes widened as she heard him speak. He didn't stop. "At first I thought that killing them would do. But then nothing happened so then I thought maybe if I killed you then…" He stopped and smiled "…And now see! You're free. You're finally free. Don't you feel it? Running through your veins, ready to be used?" Kabuto stood and bent towards her abruptly, causing her to yelp and back away. What was he talking about? What did she feel? "You're mad! I don't know what you're talking about but you're mad! You killed my parents! You killed the ones I lived for!" She shouted back. He glared and growled. "They didn't deserve you—" Sakura gasped. "—They didn't even realize what you were! They treated you like those other children! I found out your real being! I found out about your abilities and I freed you!" Sakura was crying now. "You're a monster. A lunatic!" She shouted and backed away from him. Kabuto tried reaching out for her and tugged on his restrains. "No! I love you! I love you and that's why I—" He broke free of the metal restrains and launched for her. "—Sakura!" He was too slow. Ibiki swiftly picked the gun up and threateningly placed it over Kabuto's head. "Move and I'll shoot." Kabuto stilled and glared the interrogator. Ibiki pressed the gun harder and spoke "Sakura, I think that'll do. Why don't you go now?"_

 _Sakura nodded and backed away. As she neared the door she heard Kabuto laughed. "Sakura. Oh Sakura! This isn't the end." Sakura froze as he continued his chanting. "I'll come for you soon. I'll come to get you anyways." She hurriedly walked out from the room into the arms of Tsunade._

-x-

It took minutes before Sasuke realized that Sakura had stopped talking. He looked at her and pulled her into a hug as she soundlessly let tears fall. When she finally calmed he gave her a glass of water and made her sit. After she looked fine he asked, cautiously. "You were dead." Sakura looked at him and then slowly nodded. "He killed you because he knew you would turn into a _legend_. He knew. That means he's a _legend_ himself." Sakura smiled slightly and poked his shoulder. "Genius, aren't you?" He sighed and shook his head before smiling. "Hn." After a comfortable moment of silence Sakura found herself staring the Uchiha. Before she could help though, a question found its way out of her "What's your story then?" Sasuke looked at her and smiled, before uttering one syllable. "Hn." And Sakura punched him again.

-x-

"Are you sure this is the one?" Hinata asked a nervous Naruto, as they walked towards apartment twenty two. Naruto nodded and scratched his chin. "Think so." Hinata blushed as he knocked and ducked behind her. "Naruto!" He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I don't want her to punch me. It'll break my skull." Hinata giggled and stared at the door. When the door opened Naruto's jaw dropped, while Hinata's eyes widened. At the door stood Sasuke Uchiha with his eyebrows raised. "What in the world are you doing here?" Naruto asked him while pointing at him accusingly. "Who is it?" Sakura's concerned voice came from inside. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped aside with another 'hn'. Hinata and Naruto walked inside. Sakura came out with a baseball while shouting. "I swear if you don't stop that I'll pummel you to death!" Naruto gulped and ducked behind Hinata again. "I'm not Sasuke!" He shouted and pushed Hinata forward. Sakura threw the baseball on the couch and snorted. "Real charming Naruto!"

Hinata giggled and looked at Sasuke, who now stood with his hands crossed. "Hinata." Sakura's voice caught her attention. "I thought you guys were at the party!" Sakura spoke accusingly. Naruto plopped on the couch and closed his eyes. "She was going to ditch me there but then I caught her leaving. And then she told me she was going to see you. So, I tagged along." He opened one eye and grinned. "Never thought I'd see you here, chicken butt!" Sasuke glared the blonde and scoffed. Hinata chuckled and then eyed the house. "You guys clean good." She said while smiling and tucking a strand behind her ear. Sakura could have sworn that Naruto almost drooled at her friend. The thought made her smile. "Yeah. We did the kitchen first and then the living." Hinata smiled and nodded. "Should I cook?" Now it was time for Sakura to drool. She knew how awesome the black haired girl's cooking was. "Yes!" Sakura jumped and clapped her hand.

And then the evening went by in laughs, talks and fun making Sakura wonder if she was in a dream. And when the time came for them to leave, she wished they wouldn't. She didn't want to be alone again.

Sasuke's thought were aligned with Sakura's, so when Naruto and Hinata started to leave he spoke. "Oi, idiot!" Naruto looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "I'm staying over. You guys go." Sakura looked startled and so did Hinata and Naruto. But then Naruto grinned and nodded. "Don't do something stupid." As Sasuke tried punching him, Naruto ducked and waved a goodbye. Hinata hugged Sakura and whispered. "See you tomorrow."

A few minutes later Sakura spread the bedding on the floor near her bed. Sasuke had a fit of chivalry and had asked her to sleep on her bed while he slept on the floor. And that night she fell asleep talking to her newest and most annoying friend—Sasuke Uchiha.

-x-

 _Blood. Darkness. A flash of grey and then a scream._ Sakura woke up panting heavily from the flashes of nightmarish events. She tried to calm herself with long deep breathes and then looked over to see her new found friend sleeping on the floor. New found? She felt like she knew him since many years. Could it really be that they had just met yesterday? Yesterday? She looked at the watch and frowned. It was almost four. Light streaks of blue and red covered the sky as she quietly walked to the other room.

Sitting near the window, she relaxed her posture and started counting. 'One. Two. Three…' As her breathing became more relaxed, she failed to notice the Uchiha standing a few feet away from her. When she finished her counting till hundred she got up and turned around. Surprised she bit her lip and mumbled "How long have you been standing there?" Sasuke shrugged and motioned her to follow him. As she followed him to her balcony she smiled at the view—a skyline of large buildings and a clear blue sky with a rising sun. They both stood there in silence and after a while Sakura heard Sasuke speak. "I usually have this dream—nightmare where I try to catch up to my mother but she slips away. And when I do catch her, I find her covered in blood." Sakura listened attentively and clung to his voice as if it was her anchor to this world. "It took me a while to realize as I woke up now." He looked at her as if she was his angel. "I didn't have a nightmare. For the first time in three years." Sakura blushed and smiled patting his shoulder. Her eyes closed themselves as wind blew. "What happened?" She asked in a low voice.

Sasuke stiffened and sighed. "My brother Itachi was always the favorite one. The favorite son. The favorite Uchiha. The favorite _legend_. I guess I was jealous once, wishing I could take his place. That is until he…" He shuddered and tightened his fists. Sakura took his hand in hers and squeezed(lightly). "He killed everyone. Our family—mom, dad even the guards. He killed everyone from our clan. Every single person. I came home that night; I was away on a school trip. And when I came home. The police, everyone, even the media were there. And I was the culprit." Sakura bit her lip. She had read in the papers. _'The murderous spree of youngest Uchiha' 'Power kills family'_ etcetera—etcetera. She blinked away her own tears and focused on his voice. "I escaped of course. And wandered across the town until I found him one day." His eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red as anger came to him with the memory. "That b****** mocked me and called me a coward because I couldn't kill him. I wasn't strong enough." He smirked as his red eyes flashed again. "I got him though." Sakura tensed and looked away. "I got him to confess. He didn't know that Kakashi and his entire unit were listening in on us. My name was cleared." He looked at Sakura and then at their intertwined hands. "He escaped though, didn't he?" Sakura asked in a whisper. Sasuke didn't answer her and kept staring at their hand. He didn't need to; she must have read it in the papers. Sakura dared to ask another question. "What will you do if you found him though?" Sakura looked at him with concern. Sasuke smirked and looked up to meet her eyes. "Hn." Sakura punched him again. And then they welcomed the morning sun together.

-x-

Naruto yawned as he walked down the steps, inwardly cursing himself for staying up late. As he reached the living room, Iruka grinned at him. "Sup kiddo?" Naruto flexed his muscles and groaned. "Wow! You look spritely." "Dad." "Naruto." Naruto glared his dad, foster dad and sighed. Naruto thanked his dad for the breakfast and walked out of his house. As he reached the gates he found a black car waiting for him. Raising his eyebrows he bent to see Sasuke at the driver's seat, while Sakura sat in the back. Surprisingly, Hinata sat with Sakura with a smile plastered on her face. A sight that always warmed his heart. "Sup?" He asked as he sat on the seat next to Sasuke. "We're bunking today!" Sakura chirped excitedly. Naruto gaped and then turned to Sasuke, who shrugged and started the car. Naruto glanced back at Hinata and laughed. "And you agreed?" Hinata blushed and looked away shyly. "Well she didn't have any choice!" Sakura laughed. Leave it to her to make the most studious girl bunk. Naruto grinned and asked as he eyed the stoic guy. "So where are we going?" "The forest of death." And they all laughed at the name.

The person was right when he said that time flies with your friends. The person was Naruto, because soon after their 'picnic' in the forest of death(or so people called it) the four teens found themselves travelling back as the sun set. _"Somebody save your soul 'cause you've been sinning in this city, I know. Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control. You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold. I want the good life, every good night you're a hard one to hold. 'Cause you don't even know. I can make your hands clap. Said I can make your hands clap!"_ Sakura and Naruto sand on top of their lungs as they drove back. _"Every night when the stars come out. Am I the only living soul around? Need to believe you could hold me down_ _!"*_ Naruto sang dramatically as Sakura laughed holding her apple juice. Hinata giggled as Naruto pouted and danced while seated next to Sasuke, who groaned at the childish antics of the blonde. They passed the familiar gates of their school, when Sasuke slowed down. "What the—?" Sakura and the others followed his gaze to see an old man walk towards the gates of the school. White hair, wrinkled skin and stiff movements. _Old man Sarutobi. Sarutobi Hiruzen._ Sakura thought as her eyebrows knit together. "What's the hokage doing here?" Hinata asked in a worried tone. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and spoke in a bored voice. "Must be here to see that old hag!" Sakura glared Naruto and punched his head, earning a loud groan from him.

But Sasuke on the other hand felt uneasy seeing the old man here. Why would the most important person of the town visit an ordinary school? And most of all why would he come to their school at this time?

-x-

Sakura waved Hinata bye and sighed as Sasuke drove away from the Hyuuga mansion. Sasuke peeked at her and smirked. "You can return the favor if you want." Sakura looked at him and frowned "Which favor?" _You have done so many._ She added in her mind. He sighed and turned the wheel. "Sleeping over. You could stay over at my place." Sakura laughed and leaned forward. "And why?" Sasuke looked at her and then back at the road.

In the end she stood nervously as Sasuke turned the door knob of his apartment. She observed the place closely as the entered. His house was clean and everything had a sense of order. Sakura admired everything when her eyes landed on a picture hanging over the sofa. She concluded it to be a family picture. Sakura recognized a young Sasuke and made out his mother and father. Then she looked at the face of his older brother. He was smiling. They all were. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, who was watching her closely and grinned. "I'll cook!" She chirped and rushed to the kitchen behind him. Sasuke smiled and shook his head. He fell in love with her more with every passing second.

-x-

Naruto and Hinata had come over. And now Hinata and Sakura were snuggly placed over Sasuke's bed while the two boys (yes being gentlemen) slept on the floor. As Hinata's deep breathes reached her ears Sakura smiled. The pillow fight had worn them out. Sasuke had been reluctant to join but once she asked if he was scared to lose to a girl, he joined them in a full out pillow 'war'. Sakura sighed and turned to see the two boys snore, and silently giggled. And as sleep started creeping over her, Sakura wondered if she had really been away for two years. She wondered if life was finally going well.

And after a long time she didn't have any nightmare. She slept peacefully through the night and till the morning after.

-x-

 _ ***the song is Handclap by Fitz and the Tantrums.**_

 **This one is long isn't it? Please read and review! Review review review!**

 **~NLP**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3- Catalyst.**

Naruto glared the man in front of him. His eyes changed to a shade of orange as he looked down. "You never even try to understand." His father turned look at him, his face contorted in anger. "I don't understand? Naruto, **do** tell me what is there to understand? You deliberately bunk your classes to hang out with your friends. I understand. You decide that you want to quit soccer team. I understand. You don't care about your future, your responsibilities. I understand. But what I do not understand is that why would you scream at a student, **provoking** him to hit you and start a brawl. And then you show up here looking like a— **like a crook**!" Iruka shook with anger as he saw the boy stand in front of him scoff. "You don't even care to ask—" Iruka's nostrils flared as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "No. No I do not care why you fought with anyone. But what I care is young man, that I had promised Minato that I would look after his son. And now that I see you here, standing like a criminal I care that I may not be able to give his son a better life—be a better dad. I—you know what, just do whatever you want. Just go—" And Iruka stormed out of the house, leaving Naruto wondering what he did wrong. Wondering whether he was wrong to stand up for his father—real father in the fight.

He looked at the picture frame that hung proudly on the wall and gripped his head in his hands. An older man resembling Naruto and a red haired woman stood smiling, with them holding a blue eyed baby in their arms. "Hokage's son. Uzumaki Naruto. What should I do? What was I supposed to do? Dad. Who should I—Ugh!" And he cried.

-x-

"So that's what happened?" Iruka asked while looking uncertainly at the blonde woman in front of him. "Miss Tsunade?" Tsunade nodded and sighed in frustration. "These kids I tell you these days, they have no respect. Especially the ones from Oto." Iruka pursed his lips and shook his head. "I guess then I shouldn't have scolded Naruto." Tsunade raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Iruka, parents have a right to scold a child whenever they want to. Yes, this wasn't Naruto's fault to begin but he did raise his fists at Suigetsu too." Iruka sighed and nodded, wishing he could go back in time and stop himself from shouting at Naruto. "Just go and say sorry. Tell him you understand." Tsunade's hazel eyes softened as she motioned him to look at the picture frame on her table. "Take it from me. Teenagers may be rebellious but they can be mature **sometimes**. And sometimes more than us."

Iruka eyed the picture with content and wondered as he saw Tsunade holding a pink haired baby in her arms. _'What a beautiful child!'_

-x-

Naruto sighed as he walked aimlessly. His stomach growled as he glared the road ahead of him. "Great. Just great! I had to be broke, hungry and grumpy all at the same time."  
He had aimed the can for the nearby dustbin, but when it instead hit the car with bold letters spelling out 'Hokage' he slowly realized his mistake. No sooner his eyes landed on the old man, he spotted the knife coming for him. Instincts took over his body as he jumped and caught the metal in his hand. And suddenly men came around from all directions as he glanced towards the old man.

Hiruzen Sarutobi eyed the young man with every ounce of curiosity that was left in his old mind. The boy had jumped in front of him as if he was trained to protect him. Hiruzen brought his handkerchief to his mouth as he began to cough. The child looked much like his father—same blonde messy hair and blue eyes twinkling with a rush to fight. And as he saw the child of the previous Hokage fight he folded the now stained piece of cloth and put it in his coat.

Naruto kicked and punched as another man came up from behind. Gritting his teeth he ducked and then clapped his hands after chanting "Shadows of the light I call forth. Come and take my form." Three more of him appeared beside him as he fought with the remaining men. The four forms worked in perfect sync as the number of Naruto's opponents dwindled to two. The men looked at each other and nodded, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and dispersed the clones before turning to look at the minister of their country—the Hokage. "Old man, are you alright?" He asked in a measured voice, still aware of the fact that he had thrown a can on the man's car.

Sarutobi gave him a long hard look before shaking his head and turning away. A grey haired man appeared in front of them and bowed to him before turning to face the child of late Hokage. "Thank you Naruto for doing my job." Naruto scoffed as he scratched his head. "Whatever. Next time, be here on time, Kakashi." Kakashi's covered face shook as he chuckled. "I guess the old lady I helped was smitten with me. She wouldn't let me leave." Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to retort when the Hokage interrupted their conversation. "Kakashi. I'm not getting any younger. If you're done I'd like to reach our destination on time." Kakashi's eyes suddenly lost their twinkling mischief and became dark. "Yes sir."

Hiruzen took out the handkerchief again as another wave of coughs hit him, all the while wondering about the boy's father and his own disciple's dead disciple. As he folded his handkerchief he frowned at the red stain on the cloth. ' _So soon?'_ He thought before starting to walk.

Kakashi glanced at the blonde teen and murmured "See ya later kiddo." The Hokage and Kakashi left the vicinity as sirens echoed through the place. Naruto narrowed his eyes and scoffed, turning to walk away. Only one thing came to his mind. "What a jerk." He murmured as he passed the police and then turned right towards his princess's castle—mansion.

-X-

"No really. Thanks Naruto for saving my a**. You know I'm so important I have to be a jerk." Naruto angrily grumbled to himself as the gates of a traditional Japanese mansion appeared. "Man I hope my dad wasn't like him." He murmured as the guards let him pass. He finds his way across the garden and asks the servant where Hinata is, before groaning at his answer.

Hinata closed her eyes as she felt the air shift around her. A light blue light emitted from her hand as she spoke in a soft tone "Heavenly stars of the ancient sky, lend me your protection." Her eyes opened with veins around them becoming greatly visible. Transparent walls of blue light rose from the earth to form a dome like shield around her. She stayed like this, concentrating on every inch of the shield looking for cracks or anything that could undermine the strength of the shield and jeopardize her own protection. She found none. And as she furrowed her eyebrows the veins flexed and rose under her skin. Her cousin paced outside her shield, inspecting it. He nodded and spoke in a calm tone as Hinata looked at him. "Good. I will now attack the shield. Test its strength against different forms of attacks." Hinata nodded and concentrated "I'm ready, Neji". The protective dome's blue darkened wherever Neji's attacks hit, but the shield never gave away.

Neji was highly impressed, in the past one month she had gained great control over her powers. He would say it was because of her determination while she would always blush and reply that it was because he was a good teacher. He would smile at that and remember the times when he would feel jealous at the freedom granted to her but then feel protective of her at the same time. Neji breathed the air and poised himself as he spoke "Heavenly stars of the ancient sky—blue vortex." He spun beyond the speed of any human as the air contorted into a dome shaped tornado around him. He crashed the dome with the shield and pushed. Hinata huffed as she concentrated on the attacked portion and glided her hands through air. The shield turned a darker shade of blue and stiffened.

Naruto gaped as he saw Hinata's shield. It was massive, with a radii and height of almost 10 feet. He shifted and leaned towards the tree next to him, wondering whether this girl was a princess or a warrior. He grinned goofily as Hinata was alerted of his presence.

Hinata heard a shift behind her and tilted her head slightly. She blushed as she made out the blonde figure of her crush slash friend. Her distraction was noticed by Neji as he pushed against the shield harder. Hinata suddenly gasped as the shield turned pale and cracked until it was shattered. Neji stopped and sighed, before glaring the blonde intruder. Running a hand through his long brown hair he turned to Hinata, who stood there with a solemn look. Neji's eyes softened as his pearl white eyes (same as his sister before him) landed on her shaking hand. Hinata looked at her feet and spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry." Neji shook his head and spoke in his usual calm tone. "You mustn't let yourself get distracted. In battlefield the enemy will not stop where I did." Hinata nodded as Naruto walked up to them. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at Hinata's older brother and spoke through a scowl. "You're really a joy you know that?" Neji glared him and smirked. "Better than being stupid like you."

Naruto's eyes twitched as he remembered he was older than him—in both age and position. He was already a jonin. A legend with that title would always get better paid and respected assignments. They even get to command their own team of low ranking legends. Naruto was a low ranking legend—a chuunin, a level below Neji's. Naruto tightened his fists and growled "Watch it." Neji smirked and crossed his arms and nodded "Put on a suit. Let's go a few rounds." "I don't need any suit like yours." Naruto spat in return.

Few minutes later Naruto was thrown on the ground by a triumphant Neji smirking above him. Hinata sighed and shook her head in dread as she looked at the two boys. It was a typical situation faced by every girl—her crush and her over protective brother fighting. Sadly her brother would always win. Naruto gritted his teeth as Neji's smirk grew wider. Naruto clutched his bleeding hand and stood up, shaking the dust off his clothes. Neji glowered at him and spoke in a poisonous tone. "You're no match for me or anyone in our family, Naruto. Best stay away from the Hyuuga clan." Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked away as he understood his reference. He wanted him to stay away from his sister.

Neji scoffed contently as he saw the look on his face, turning to face Hinata his faced became solemn. She stood there, tears in her eyes and shaking. "Hinata." He whispered as he realized that he had hurt her feelings by threatening her friend. Naruto turned to look at Hinata and frowned. "Good work, smarty pants, you made her cry!" Naruto grumbled as he wiped the blood. Neji glared him and then looked back at Hinata. "Hinata." He called out, who in return looked at him after wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to—" Naruto shouted after an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry Hinata. He's just jealous that I spend more time with you than him." Making a pouty face he threw a flying kiss towards Neji. "Don't worry Neji-boo I will spend more time with you…" He spoke in a sing song tone. Neji's eyebrows twitched as he raised his fist and tried hitting his head. Naruto dodged and laughed "What? You'd rather spend more time with Lee and his gay charisma?" Neji groaned and sighed as Hinata giggled. Naruto smiled as he saw the black haired girl giggle. His stomach did a backflip as she came up to him and took his bleeding hand in hers.

-x-

Hinata sighed as she finished wrapping the wound and picked up the bowl of bloodied water. As she came back to her room she saw Naruto wandering around the room. Blushing slightly she uttered the only thing she could muster. "Uh."

Naruto found the room quite pleasant—light colors with complementing sunrays filtering through the windows. The room had a kind of warm and fuzzy feeling to it—it might be Hinata though. Naruto turned his head to look at her as her voice reached him. "Is something wrong?" She asked while blushing. Naruto shook his head and blushed. "This is the first time I've come to your room since kinder garden." Hinata smiled and nodded. She peeped at him and fiddled with her fingers. "You like it?" Naruto blushed and grinned. "It's cool."

Naruto's head buzzed with an idea and before he could stop himself he spoke. "I was thinking…" Hinata looked at him and tilted her head to look at him more clearly. Naruto blushed and gulped before continuing. "Maybe we should, you know, get… get together or something." Hinata blushed and stared at him with her mouth agape. Naruto turned red and looked down. "Or maybe…" Hinata snapped out of her trance and walked to him. Naruto looked up to see her face in front of him. And their lips met after she whispered 'okay'.

-x-

Neji stood outside the room, eavesdropping on the conversation between his sister and her friend—now boyfriend. And as he walked away with a content smile on his face, a little tinge of jealousy came over too. He sighed and wondered what future his love had.

 _Neji sighed as the girl beside him blabbered on and on about her classes. He peeped at her and then sighed. "Tenten, if you don't slow down you might choke on your coffee." Tenten pouted and shook her head "Have you been listening to even a single word I said?" Neji shook his head and nodded "Yes it is very fascinating to hear you talk about other girls." Tenten snorted and rolled her eyes "You'd know how I feel if you heard them talk. Oh my guy gave me flowers the other day. Oh, oh! We went to the movies. Tenten you should get a boyfriend too—blah, blah, blah and blah!" She threw her hands in the air and gave an exasperated sigh. "Man I wish we could just you know…" She mumbled as she rested her head on her hand. Neji smiled sadly and patted her head "I know." Tenten blushed as they drank their coffee in silence. To be honest she wanted to do all those things the other girls talked about. But their relationship was such a sensitive matter that she was too afraid to ask Neji anyway. She sighed as stood up and walked to the mirror. Her brown eyes sadly scanned Neji's reflection—he was fiddling with his phone while sipping his coffee. Tenten sighed and let her hair down from the two buns she kept them in so that they lay flat till her chest. She smiled sadly and twirled a strand of her brown hair in her finger._

 _Neji saw everything, paid attention to even her tiniest movements. It was a long process but it made him realize that she was real. He was glad that he let himself open up to her because he now found that she was the only one thing that was normal in his life. Neji smiled slightly as he thought of how he would sometimes stay awake at night and stare at her sleeping form—that is whenever he stayed over at her home. She would sometimes insist going to his place with him, but he would always change the topic and pretend that subject never came up. He knew Tenten noticed that too but she never pressed the matter. How could he walk with her openly, with his clan members depending on his future as the head of clan? He was not in the position to choose a simple girl. It was the tradition—the clan heads had to marry someone of a noble status. And Tenten was normal. Average. Nothing was noble about her except her exquisite beauty. Did he love her? Yes. But his clan duties, and fate wouldn't let him have something which he needed the most—the simple girl who he loved. So he always stole moments with her like this—met in secrecy, and then leave alone. They both didn't like it but it was the only way. Many knew of their situation—his friends, his sisters and even some clan members. But they never said anything. His uncle, the current clan leader would always eye him suspiciously but he would never say anything for he was the one who chose this future for Neji._

 _They had been silent for a long time when Tenten surprised him with her voice. It was low and uncertain. "Umm, Neji." He looked at her, his eyebrows raised in attention. She was usually of bashful speech but sometimes when she would be with him she would speak like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. Tenten bit her lip and inhaled. "Where are we?"_

 _Neji furrowed his eyes in confusion as she looked at him. Tenten's shoulders fell as she looked at him. "I mean our relationship. Where is it going? What future does it have?" Neji tensed at her question and sighed. "Tenten I thought I told you it's complicated." Tenten frowned "How long? Neji, this has been your answer since the past two years and I've never said anything. But this—" She looked away "This is not good…" She trailed off. Neji felt as if someone had thrown a brick at him. He scowled and shook his head. "Tenten, you know it's hard for me too. But I have responsibilities and our clan's traditions to follow. And I appreciate all you do to help me—our situation. But I'm afraid that this privacy is all that I can offer." Tenten looked at him in disbelief. "So you're saying that we have no future? That this, all this, is …" She put her hands over her face and groaned loudly. "Neji if this is how it's gonna be." Neji glared her "That's not what I meant." Tenten glared him back "No, that is exactly what you meant. That you can't even try! Try to fight for me. Or may be at least pretend to try Neji. But I should have known that!" Neji looked away and groaned. "The almighty Neji Hyuuga cannot let go of his clan duties so he will keep a mistress while his clan gets him married to some princess." Neji glared her "Tenten."_

 _Tenten turned and tied her hair in her usual twin buns again. Picking up her bag she glared him through tears "Well I'm not gonna spoil your pride mister Neji Hyuuga! And if u can't man up and accept me openly in front of your clan then stop pretending that there is any future for us." Tenten wiped her eyes and then walked out of the room. And as the loud noise of the main door slamming reached his ears, Neji fell on her bed, breathing in on her scent and feeling guilty. Because everything she said was true._

-x-

One. Two. Three. Tsunade counted the number of knocks and frowned. A perfect three. "Come in." her voice cracked due to lack of use. An old man walked in, wrinkled and yet with statuesque movements. "Sarutobi Hiruzen. Or should I say, lord Hokage." The old man laughed a jolly and hearty one. "You can call me master, Tsunade." Tsunade frowns and glares him. "Whatever. Tell me why you're here." Hiruzen smiled at his ex-student, one of his three closest disciples. "My, my! You weren't this angry yesterday when we met. Did I do something?" Tsunade pursed her lips and shook her head slightly. "It's nothing." Sarutobi walked behind her and looked outside the window. "Someone tried to kill me again today." Tsunade looked at him in worry at that and furrowed her eyebrows. "Who was it?" Hiruzen shook his head and chuckled. "I wouldn't know, would I? But…" he looked at Tsunade and smiled sadly. "My dear Tsunade, the time for me to leave you might be near." Tsunade looked away and glared the pen in front of her. "As if you were there for me anyways." Hiruzen laughed loudly which turned into coughs, earning him a concerned stare from Tsunade. He smiled and patted her head. Tsunade looked at him and sighed loudly. A moment of silence passed between them, making Tsunade groan. "Why are you here, master?" Hiruzen smiled at the word 'master'. Memories of the woman's childhood flashed in front of his eyes, making him sigh in yearning. Clearing his throat, the Hokage turned to her again. "I saw Naruto fight today." Tsunade raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Where?" Hiruzen smiled. "He was the one who saved me. He's quite like his father I must say. Temper's much like his mother though." Tsunade smiled slightly and nodded. Hiruzen chuckled and looked at the picture frame of Tsunade and Sakura. "He's grown up now." Tsunade rolled her eyes and snorted. "Not really." Hiruzen laughed and nodded "I'd like to see Sakura fight someday." Tsunade looked at him and smiled. "Is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Fire country curious?" Hiruzen closed his eyes and nodded. "Very much."

-x-

A moment or two later Sarutobi walked out of the office, and as he shut the door behind him he saw a flash of pink. Sakura knew it was a bad idea to stomp into Tsunade's office. And when she ran straight into the Hokage's figure, she inwardly groaned at her stupidity. "I'm so sorry sir. I didn't see where I was going." She bowed and bit her lip. Hiruzen chuckled and patted her head, making her blush in embarrassment. "You've grown up Sakura." Sakura blinked rapidly and gaped, her blush deepening. "Ah, I guess." Sakura stood there awkwardly as Kakashi came up from behind her. "Sir." Kakashi nodded to the Hokage and then passed a wink to Sakura, who giggled. As the older figures left, Sakura shook her head and smiled, before knocking at the door.

-x-

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and groaned. Why was she always cooped up in the library? As he passed two or three racks he saw her in the corner, sitting cross legged on the floor with a book on her lap. He slowly walked to her and tried reading the book title. "What are you reading?" He asked in a bored voice, while crouching down to her level. Her green eyes left the book momentarily to look at him and then flitted back to the pages. "Still Alice." Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her answer. He studied her face, every inch of it and memorized it. Her lips had a tilt to down in concentration while her eyes were half closed. Before he could stop himself a smirk grazed his lips and words poured out from his mouth. "I'm gonna marry you someday."

Sakura looks up at him and furrows her eyebrows to see any form of amusement or humor. She snorts and shakes her head before getting up. Sasuke raises his eyebrows and follows her up. "What?" He asks, his face dropping into a scowl. Sakura laughs and waves her hands. "Nothing. I need to issue this." She starts walking away when Sasuke grabs her hand. "Why don't you ever take me seriously?" Sakura glares him and scoffs. "I can't take anyone seriously Sasuke. I can't. It's not a luxury I can afford." Sasuke's face becomes confused. "What?" Sakura tears up and chokes, before shouting. "Kabuto escaped." And she buries her face in his chest. "He escaped from prison, Sasuke." He listens to her sobs and slowly puts his arms around her. And as he holds her in his protective embrace he whispers in her ear. "I'll protect you." _'Always'_ , he adds in his mind.

-x-

 **How was it? Please rate and review.**

 **~NLP**


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4- Shadows.**

Hinata squeezed Sakura's hand in assurance as the pinkette shook in fear. To be honest, Hinata herself was a little scared. But the look on Sakura's face beckoned her to stay strong and sane. Why? Because she felt she was obligated for it. Sakura had been strong since they were kids, for Hinata and Naruto. So, now Hinata felt that it was time for her to be strong for Sakura. And as Sakura's tears threatened to spill out, Hinata brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes lightly. Sakura sniffed and laughed shakily. "I must look like a kid, Hinata." Hinata smiled and shook her head. "You look like a rabbit. Puffy and red." And she giggled. Something shifted in Sakura's eyes as she heard the animal's name. A memory. It triggered images that she never shared with anyone, not even Sasuke. Hinata looked at her in confusion before Sakura waved it off and chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

If someone saw him closely, they would see the flash of worry cross his eyes. But Sasuke Uchiha was a master at masking his emotions, especially when it came to times where he needed to focus on the problem, rather than the emotion. Of course, his body was calling for him to hold on to her and console her, but he did not do that. Instead he sat on the chair thinking about the best ways to handle the situation. To be frank if it was anyone else other than the duo of Hyuuga and Uzumaki, then he would have left the thinking to when Sakura had calmed down. But he had left the consoling to them, because he knew they were the ones who could best do it.

Naruto looked at the emerald eyes which were once filled with valor and determination. Now they looked broken and afraid. It wrenched his heart to see the girl who supported him throughout his days of solitude now shivering in her own troubles. And even though a part of him wanted to just sit and cry with her, he felt that he was indebted to not do that. For she had been strong for him, and now it was time for him to be strong for her. So when she asked what they planned to do now, he simply shrugged and grinned. "Kick that b******'s butt."

Hinata smiled and shook her head in nostalgia. Sakura frowned and blew her nose in a tissue. "What?" Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You know, if he comes too close I'll kick his sorry buttocks and—" Sasuke slapped his head in annoyance and spat "If you don't shut up then I'm gonna stuff that mouth of yours with my fist." Naruto glared him and raised his fist. "Why you—" Sakura glared them and stomped. Naruto gulped and stilled as the tremors from Sakura's force shook the building. Sasuke scowled and then crossed his hands. "Sorry." Hinata giggled and rubbed Sakura's back. "Sakura, you should get used to it." She spoke as the two boys glared each other. Naruto stuck his tongue at Sasuke, who sighed loudly. Sakura blinked and blushed suddenly as realized what she had done. "I keep forgetting." She mumbled and rubbed her head. Sasuke inhaled and turned to the blonde next to him. But when he saw the look in Naruto's blue eyes his own onyx orbs softened. He knew how much Sakura meant to him. A sister. Family. Friend. He had heard and seen enough in these few days. He looked at the Hyuuga and then remembered that the three were friends since they were children. He felt a little tinge of jealousy and knew that his feelings were competing with those two's. But all in all, he was assured that the three of them—he, Naruto and Hinata, would do anything to protect the girl they had come to love in this lifetime.

Sasuke cleared his throat to grab their attention. And when all three set of eyes—blues, greens and whites looked at him he spoke in an amused tone. "We need a plan." Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth fell slack. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Yes, I'm mad, if that's what you're thinking." Naruto laughed and scratched his head. "We all are!" And as Sakura sees Hinata's reassuring squeeze and smile, she gave them an uncertain smile. All the while thinking whether fate was giving her another chance to protect what she came to love. And with a final resolve like that of her friends she decided she would fight. Fight for those whom she loved. _'And this time I will win.'_

-x-

At the outskirts of Konoha, an abandoned house stood in the middle of a clearing amongst the trees. It had been months now since anyone lived in it. But now as the dust shifted and the door opened, the house creaked in protest as light and cautious footsteps graced its floor. A pale hand switched on the lights and wandered further into the house. Running a hand through the walls and furniture, Kabuto Yakushi walked in predatorily pace. His eyes scan the door as he walks towards it. And once he pushed the door he smiled, his black orbs dilating in delight. It was a simple room, with just a bed, desk and a cupboard. But as he lay down the bed, he sniffed and smiled. It still had her scent in it. He grins as he stands up and makes his way to the cupboard. Opening the wooden doors he finds an old yukata and a picture. They both look unimportant for the ex-inhabitant. But for him they were priceless. Sniffing at the yukata and chuckling he whispered to himself. "She was here." Kabuto smiled as he threw the yukata back in the cupboard and then looked at the photo. It was close up and blurred picture of Sakura but he could make out the curves and outlines of her features. Especially her eyes. Green and full of life. Her name escaped from his lips as his eyes flashed red. "I'm coming for you, Sakura."

-x-

Kakashi bowed as he saw the old man in front of him. "Sir, there's something you need to know." Sarutobi nods and smiles, before he asks his bodyguard to sit. Kakashi raised his eyebrows as the Hokage took a long drag of his cigar. "What is it?" Sarutobi asked him through the smoke. Kakashi closed his eyes (although it looked like he just closed one eye) and sighed. "Kabuto Yakushi escaped from Konoha prison, sir." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Yakushi? The boy who tried to kill Sakura?" "And successfully killed her parents." Kakashi nodded and added. Sarutobi sighed in annoyance and rubbed his eyes. "How?"

Kakashi shook his head and tapped his fingers on his lap. "We don't know yet. I've got some chuunins working on it. Ibiki is pissed. He's never had a convict escape before." Sarutobi inhaled and nodded. His mind buzzed with a number of possibilities and dangers. "Sir, should I—" "Who has she gotten close to?" Kakashi blinked and scratched his chin. "Ah, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Lady Tsunade has been keeping her close too." Tsunade's master, _ex_ , nodded. His eyes lost sight of what was in front of him as he fell in deep thought. Sarutobi took a whiff of his cigar and asked in a monotonous tone, "Does she know?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Sakura? Yes. Lady Tsunade told her." Sarutobi looked at him and then a picture frame on his wall. A younger Tsunade, a white haired frowning boy and a skinny boy with pale complexion stood in it with Sarutobi's middle aged self. A moment of silence passed between the two. Kakashi sighed and got up. "So what should I do?" Sarutobi turned his chair to the window and calmly spoke "Let the events reveal themselves."

-x-

Tenten walked in anticipation as she reread the poster on her hand. It was an appealing offer. At first she had chosen to ignore it, but then when she saw her rations dwindling down she decided otherwise. "Fifty percent off on all items sounds good." She mumbled frowning as passersby eyed her in curiosity. She had just entered the shop when bumped into her. Her long black tresses shining and hands full with white plastic bags. "Hinata?" The said girl looked at her and smiled. "Tenten. Hello!" Tenten grinned and scratched her cheek. From the corner of her eyes she saw a boy gulp and divert his eyes. She recognized him as the one who had been ogling her before. She almost groaned as she realized that he had gulped because Hinata was with her. Even if the Hyuuga girl was popular among boys they still rarely crossed her because of her brother. Neji. A name which almost brought tears to Tenten's eyes. "Ah, so where have you been these days?" she asked in an almost bored tone. Hinata blinked as she caught the undermined sadness. She had heard about her and Neji's fight. "Umm, with Sakura. I mean mostly. I've been helping her with the settling." She spoke as a sad smile crept up her face at the mention of the girl. Tenten blinked as she remembered the pink haired girl. "Sakura? Oh." She frowned. She remembered her from when they were kids, but she wasn't much close to her. In fact till now she had just a few face to face conversations. An unusual thing because Tenten had found her _cool_. She sighed as she blamed it on fate. Hinata braced herself mentally as she saw Tenten blush. "Umm, Hinata, how's Neji?" Tenten asked trying to sound indifferent. Hinata looked down and shook her head. "Not good. I've never seen my brother so…" She tried to look for the word. "…uninterested in the world." Tenten scrunched up her face in confusion, making Hinata giggle. Then she remembered, her brown eyes narrowing in guilt. He was the kind of man who would act unimpressed but will constantly look at all things in a curious gaze.

Anger took over guilt as she remembered their conversation from before. "Ugh!" She threw her hands over her head and scoffed. "Anyways, tell your brother to man up. Or else I **will** move on." Hinata looked at her and giggled, remembering the look on her cousin's face whenever Tenten would be approached by any other guy. "Better stay away from guys though. He won't like if you, you know…" Hinata trails off with a smile. Tenten scoffed and puffed her cheeks. "Why would I care?"

-x-

Ino sat alone in the cafe as a sigh escaped her lips. She looked at her phone and then the coffee in front of her which had gone cold. Her eyes lit up as they landed on a black haired boy coming her way. And as he sat across her she pouted. "You are late!" The black haired boy smiled and kissed her cheek, earning a blush from her. "Sorry. The class was extended at the end time." Ino sighed and nodded, eyeing his face. She admired his eyes—black and small, matching greatly with his fair (almost pale) complexion. The boy looked at her and smiled again, pushing a small blue box towards her. The colour matched with those of her eyes. Ino blushed and took it in her hands. "Sai, what's this?" The boy, Sai, placed his head over his hand and spoke. "Open it." Ino gulped and opened the box, before gasping at its content. "Sai! This is beautiful." Sai chuckled and nodded. "Glad you like it." Ino blushed as she eyed the pendant inside. It was shaped like a paint brush. "Should I?" He asked her through a cautious glance. Ino blushed a deeper shade as he put the pendant around her neck. She gasps as it shines. "Oh, it's so beautiful." He smiled again and kissed her cheek. "Not more than you, beautiful." She smiled and poked his chest. "You'll spoil me." Sai grabbed her hand and smiled. "Ino. Do you think you can marry me someday?" Ino blushed at the blunt way he put the question, before answering in a feeble tone. "Yes." Because she,Ino Yamanaka, was in love with this boy.

They spent the rest of the day together, in his house where he would draw a sketch or two, while she would look at his face. He knew she was looking and he knew she was smitten with him. It was nice to be wanted, he thought as she lay on his bed. But truth to be told he was also afraid that she would leave him. After all, he did not think his decisions were that wise either. His eyes flitted to her sleeping form and then back to the sketchbook. With a final stroke, he smiled as he wrote in big letters under the sketch of the girl who slept before him—Love.

Ino woke up to the sound of muffled sounds. She blinked and reached out to the far end of the bed. It was empty. She got up and walked quietly. And as she reached the door, it became clear that the muffled sounds belonged to her boyfriend. He was talking on the phone but a soft song was playing too. Ino tried focusing on Sai's voice than the song.

 _*Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on._

"Yes sir. I'll see what I can do. Yes, sure. I look forward to it." Sai smiled as he cut the phone and placed it on the table. In the background, the song kept on playing.

 _Hold onto this lullaby. Even when the music's gone. Gone._

He turned to see Ino standing with a confused look on her face. She blushed as he smiled and poked her nose. "You're awake?" He asks, his hidden uncertainty unnoticed by her. Ino nodded and looked at him in confusion. "What was that about?" Sai tilted his head and thought for a while, before smiling and kissing her lips. "Our future."

If Ino had just stayed there a minute late, she would have noticed Sai's smile drop and his fists tightening after she turned. And she would have heard him mumble to the lyrics of the song.

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound._

-x-

 _ ***The song is Safe and sound by Taylor Swift.**_ **  
Yay! I finished another. How was it? I must say it was hard to write Ino and Sai's part. I didn't have much to work out with. I mean even in Sakura Hiden, Ino keeps fumbling around him and nothing more. What a drag! *winks* But I like the couple.  
Please rate and review!  
** **~NLP**


	5. Episode 5

_**NLP:** With a heavy heart I'm gonna just say that I'm gonna miss this series so much! And to those who cried watching the last episode of 'Naruto' I'm with you coz I cried too..._

 _ **Naruto** : Eh? You do know that we'll come visit in the next series... Which by the way is about my awesome son Bo-ru-to. Datteba-Ow hey what was that for,Sakura chan?_

 _ **Sakura** : And our daughter who's gonna be the next Hokage, ne Sasuke-kun?_

 _ **Sasuke** : Hn._

 _ **Sakura** : Neeeeee! Sasuke-kun you're blushing?_

 _ **Naruto** : Oi oi!_

 _ **NLP** : Anywaysss...but I must say. I wanted more of SasuSaku moments...No offense Naruto but you know-_

 _ **Naruto** : Eh Hehe! Temmo- I was curious too, you know. How did you get together?_

 _ **NLP** : Guys? Sasuke? Sakura?_

 _*Blushing in the far corner* **Sakura** : Ne, Sasuke-kun the sky looks so beautiful!_

 _*Slight blush on his cheeks* **Sasuke** : Hn._

 _ **NLP** : AHA! I see now! *Holds Sakura hidden and Sasuke Shinden*_

 _ **Naruto** : Temmo...That doesn't disclose much, Dattebayo._

 _ **NLP** : Never mind that. Okay on with the chap. *Holds both novels close to her heart and sobs*_

 _ **Naruto** : Heeeeeh!? What the-Ow?!_

 _ **Sasuke** : On with the chapter._

 _ **NLP** : That's my line. *Sweat drops*_

 _-x-_

 **Episode 5- Dark**

Sakura pushed the door slowly, eyeing curiously the girl who walked past her. She too threw her a curious look which then turned into a scowl and then a scoff. Sakura smiled as she entered the rest room remembering about the slight embarrassed blush that had also been there with the scowl. It was Karin, the red head who had fought with her on her first day. Sakura placed the bag on the counter and put a finger on her chin. She absentmindedly wondered whether it had really been two months since she came back here as she washed here hands. Sakura giggled as she remembered her and Karin's relationship. It was amiable. Mild and sour at the same time. But she knew that their relation could pass as friendship. She stared at her reflection and grinned. Her hair was almost reaching her shoulders now. It was about time she had cut it. And as she traced the messy bangs falling on her forehead she noticed it. A shift in the shadows under the vent. Sakura cursed and turned around. _'What the hell?'_ She thought as her fists rose to the level of her face. Narrowing her own eyes, she shook her head. She could swear that there was someone. _'May be I'm just being paranoid.'_ She was about to pick up her bag when she froze. In the mirror standing behind her was a figure. The figure of the boy who had killed her. Her face fell under the shadows of terror as she saw his twisted smile and red glowing eyes. Her knees grew weak and she fell, in the process dragging her bag with her. The contents of her bag spilled out as she let out a scream. Fear. She felt fear, as she turned to look at him. But he had disappeared. And as she heard the door knob turn, she let a tear slip. And she let a scream form inside her own head. _'No.'_

It was playful rivalry between them. At least that's what Karin thought. Her specks slid a little down on her nose as she blushed. She remembered the annoyance she felt when she first saw her collide with Sasuke. But now, as the days turned to months, she noticed how much Sasuke had glowed around her. Yes, she had noticed how happy he was. It made her smile. At first she was annoyed as to why he would choose that girl. And then with the passing of days, she grew curious. Because it was just not him who would reek of happiness around her. Her arrival had set to stir something amongst the people. So she set out to find more about the pink haired girl. And when she had known everything, she had realized what had changed in Konoha's people. It had brought a new hope. Hope that in the end, everything turns out good. So she changed her perspective of the girl who made her Sasuke smile. She sighed as she pushed her specks back up. She smiled as she realized that she actually liked this girl. This girl who had stolen the heart she herself was trying to steal. And she knew why. It was because those green eyes held hope. She sighed and stretched, her own red eyes squeezing shut as her shoulders popped. And then she heard it, a scream. She cursed and ran back to the restroom as she recognized Sakura's voice. Turning the doorknob slowly, she could have sworn she saw a flash of grey when she entered the room.

Sakura shivered as she saw Karin come in with a worried face. "Hey! Are you okay?" Karin rushed to her and crouched. Sakura shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I-I…" She looked at Karin and gulped, the fear in her face mirrored in her. "I guess so…" She shivered as Karin helped her up. Karin scowled and shook her head. "What happened?" Sakura gulped and shook her head. "I don't know. I—I.." Sakura looked at her, her eyes. They were red but somehow appeared to hold some sort of warmth. She inhaled and smiled. "You should get rid of your glasses, you know." Karin tilted her head and blushed. "Ehh?" Sakura grinned and pointed to her own nose. Karin gaped at her and then shook her head. "You're mad." Sakura's eyes narrowed in understanding as she realized, that maybe they were not so different. While Karin looked closely at those green eyes—the eyes that masked their fear for the sake of her, Karin resolved to help her in any way she could.

-x-

Sakura had hoped to bump into someone. Anyone of them would be fine. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke. Sakura shivered as she hugged herself tightly. The one instance in the rest room had been only the beginning. Every time, she would see him, smiling at her while standing somewhere. Sometimes it would be in the dark corners, sometimes in the middle of a crowded corridor. She would look in fear and suddenly he would vanish. So here she was looking for any one of the three who knew of her fears. But when she spots one of them surrounded by a group of friends, she shakes her head and retreats. She could not just barge in and tell him. She knew him; he would flip out and then do something stupid. He was stupid like that. That Naruto. So in the end she sat in her favorite spot in the library, huddled in between her chosen books. She is about to turn the page when the light flicks and switches off. She curses and closes the book. She hears many other grumble as the Librarian asks them to be quiet. She sighs and is about to bring her phone out when she hears it. A low whisper, just near her head or may be behind her. She couldn't tell. And when it echoed again she screamed and jumped away from the spot. It was his voice, low and almost like a hiss. She backs up until the roar of generator fills the vicinity and light comes back on. But she doesn't dare to move. Her eyes keep fixated on the spot, while she shakes in fear. _'No. No. Not here. Not now. Please…_ ' Tears spill out of her eyes as she slowly backs up until she collides with someone. She turns and sobs as she looks the eyes above her. Red, embedded with commas.

He narrows his eyes at the spot and then looks at her. Her feeble form makes him soften his gaze as she buries herself in his chest. "I keep seeing him, Sasuke. Everywhere… I—I…" She looks at him through tears. "Am I going mad?" Sasuke narrows his eyes as they turn their usual black. "No." He utters. Sakura looks at him in confusion. "Why? How can you say so?" Sasuke looks at her and wipes her tears away. "Because I saw him too."

-x-

Hinata thanks the man as he smoothed the bed sheet on the floor. As he bows and exits the room, she turns her gaze to her three friends. Sakura shook her head and spoke in a tired voice. "Hinata…" Hinata walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "You have a fever, Sakura. I don't want you to be alone. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke are sleeping over too." Sakura sighed as Naruto grumbled about letting her eat the ice cream being a bad idea. Sasuke sighed and walked out with an 'hn', after smirking at Sakura's curious expression. Sakura blushed and shook her head, getting ready for bed.

Sakura woke up from her dreamless slumber and mewled. Realizing where she was she sighed and got up. Creeping past Sasuke's and Naruto's sprawled out figures. She giggled when Naruto snorted in his sleep. Pausing only to look at Sasuke's peaceful face, Sakura sighed and walked out of the room. And when she's out of the room she stretches with a low squeal. "Right. Where's the kitchen?" She treads slowly like a cat not to wake up any of the habitants of the mansion. "Kitchen, kitchen where are you? Damn, how does one find, oh—" She chuckled nervously as she found the said room and tiptoed inside. Opening the gigantic fridge she gaped at the contents. All kinds of vegetables, fruits (some she couldn't even name) and other things were stocked. "How many people can they feed here?" Picking up a bottle of water she scrunched up her face as she spotted beetroots. "Eee—ugh!"

A minute later as she walked back towards the room she spotted a figure hovering at the end of the corridor. Narrowing her eyes, she balled her fists. It was so still, it could pass for a statue. And as she saw the familiar red eyes glow in the dark, she let out a gasp and a name. "Kabuto."

-x-

The Hyuuga household shakes up as a scream echoes throughout the mansion. Neji Hyuuga cursed as he woke up abruptly to the scream. He recognized the shrill voice as Sakura's and picked up the sword.

Sasuke cursed as he ran through the corridors. He came face to face with Naruto and gritted his teeth. "Did you find her?" Naruto shook his head, and cursed. "You think she—?" Sasuke balled his fists and rushed past him after mumbling a feeble 'hope not'.

Hinata sat on the couch hugging herself as Sakura's smiling face flashed in front of her eyes. She knew that they were wasting time. She knew that he had taken her—the only one Sakura was afraid of. And as the Hyuuga clan was called to be assembled in the main hall with Naruto and Sasuke, she stood up and wiped her tears, before walking towards the called place.

Neji inhaled as he saw the head of Hyuuga clan walk past him and glanced at Hinata, who was looking down. Naruto was next to her holding her hand, while the Uchiha stood at the far back of the room looking angry. _'Is he angry at himself? Or Hinata? Or Naruto? Or the clan?'_ Neji sighed as he thought and decided that they'll never know. He diverted his attention to Hinata's father, who was also the clan head.

Hiashi Hyuuga scanned the room and frowned as his pearl white eyes landed on his daughter. She held her head low, with eyes filled with unshed tears. He sighed as he felt glad he did not appoint her as the clan head and switched his gaze to the blonde boy next to her. The only reason he had tolerated her meddling with the boy was because his father—real father, Minato Namikaze was a good Hokage and friend of his. When his eyes landed on the Uchiha though, he felt his heart sink. He had known their family personally—known them and helped them. He inhaled and shook his head slightly before paying attention to the crowd before him. All his subordinates looked up to him, he knew and thereby he was obliged to not let them down. He cleared his throat as he placed his sword in front of him and straightened his back. "It is with a heavy heart that I announce that a girl was taken from our household. Since the beginning, from when Konoha was just a small village the Hyuuga's were known for their strength, unity and discipline. And today a mere boy has challenged our honor by kidnapping Sakura Haruno, a dear guest from **our** land. So I ask of you to lend your assistance to find the girl and defeat this idiotic boy who challenges our skills." And as the cheers of agreement filled the hall, Hiashi looked at his nephew and nodded, also noting how the both had similar long and brown traces adorning their heads.

-x-

Sakura gasped as she came to consciousness with a jolt. Groaning and struggling from her binds, she sobbed as the previous events flashed before her eyes. Glaring at her surrounding through her tears she tried summoning her spiritual energy. But alas, she found none. She started struggling again, earning squeaks and shrieks from the chair she was tied down to. _'Why can't I summon my chakra?'_ She groaned and cursed before freezing at the sound of a door closing.

Kabuto smiled as he saw her freeze, and chuckled. "I'm not surprised that you still struggle, Sakura, knowing that I placed a seal on those ropes." Sakura gritted her teeth before turning to look at him, before she gasped. His hair had grown almost till his waist, while his onyx eyes had grown even more restless. They were now permanently diluted. Sakura sadly compared his eyes with those of Sasuke's, wishing she could be looking at them instead. She blinked as tears formed in her eyes again and asked in a cracked voice. "Seal?" Kabuto smiled. "Oh, you didn't know? I sealed the ropes with a chakra repressing spell." He reached out for her making her flinch. Kabuto saw this and growled. "Yes. Of course, you still hate me." He gritted his teeth before grabbing Sakura's chin, making her freeze at the contact. "Tell me now, my dear Sakura. Would you rather be here with that Uchiha?" Sakura gasped at his named and shook. "How did you?" She choked. "Oh I know everything. Every person you've been talking to these days. I'm surprised you don't flinch away from his touches. Sa-Ku-ra." He smirked and traced her bangs. Sakura's lips trembled as he continued his light caresses over her hair. Sakura flinched again as he lowered his fingers to her neck, almost near the 'v' of her top. He narrowed his eyes at this and slowly grabbed her throat. "Why are you doing this Kabuto?" She whispered through his light grip of her neck. She knew it was a threatening gesture. She knew he was mad.

Kabuto smiled and released her neck, placing the same hand over her limp one. "Because I love you." Sakura groaned and shook her head. His speech relieved her of her messed up thoughts. "No. No, this—this madness isn't love, Kabuto. Killing everyone. That's not—" "Shut up. Just shut up." Kabuto shouted and slapped her across her face, making her eyes water. She looked at him in disbelieve as he again apologized while rubbing her sore cheek. As he hugged her she held her breathe, almost choking. Gasping for air, only when he let her go, she glared his back. He was pouring a glass of water.

Sakura blinked and suddenly brought a somber expression of her face. "Kabuto…" She stuttered. "I don't know." Kabuto looked at her with anger which became a surprised expression as she added. "I don't know anything about you." Kabuto, shook before smiling and grabbing her shoulders. "Yes! You don't know me! Once you know me, Sakura, you'll realize that you love me."

Sakura inwardly flinched but maintained her sad smile on her face as he started speaking. "You'll see."

-x-

Sasuke, groaned as Neji and Naruto discussed the possible locations of where Sakura could be. "The tracking spell I placed on her was wiped out. I underestimated him." Neji glared and shook his head. Hinata closed the book on her lap and cleared her throat in an uncertain tone, gaining Sasuke's attention. He had noted how she had fallen silent since Sakura was discovered to be missing. His earlier annoyance at the Hyuuga melted into curiosity as she looked directly at her brother. "There might be a way though." Neji looked uncertain as he questioned. "What way? Hinata we've tried everything. The dogs can't track her smell because of the rain. The tracker insects of the Aburame clan have failed too. We have our men scattered but even they can't find a trace on her." Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other as Hinata shook her head. "Remember when we were kids? That man from the wind country tried to kidnap me?" Neji nodded, as Sasuke looked at her quizzically. She ignored him. Naruto clicked his fingers and jumped. "Oh, of course!" Hinata smiled and nodded at him. Naruto slapped his own head and groaned "Damn it. How can we forget?" Hinata frowned and sighed. "Just hope that her chakra nature is still same." Neji and Sasuke opened their mouth to speak. "What are you talking about?" Neji glared Sasuke as their voice overlapped. Naruto was the one to speak this time, with a grinned plastered on his face. "When Hinata was taken hostage, Sakura had used a spell—Umm…" He paused trying to remember the spell. Hinata sighed and shook her head before speaking. "It was a type of chakra tracing spell, something like what the Inuzuka or Aburame clans use. But instead of tracking the chakra from the victim, it linked the caster's and victim's chakra."

Neji thought for a while and then in a disappointed voice. "But even then we'll need her chakra imprint Hinata. And we…" He stopped when Hinata smiled, while Naruto grinned. Neji frowned as he tried remembering what he was told about the incident. Sasuke on the other hand leaned in towards Naruto in anticipation of the solution.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh and spoke. "Oh man! Seriously, Neji, your memory is pretty s***y." Neji glared him and cracked his knuckles. "Then speak up, idiot." Naruto sighed and continued. "Hinata was injured that time and had lost a lot of her chakra. So, Sakura had—"

Neji's eyes widened. "—transferred her chakra to her." He finished his sentence in a whisper. Sasuke groaned and spoke in a grumble. "Be clear." Naruto scoffed and replied. "Ah man… She transferred her chakra to Hinata which means they had formed a link." Hinata placed the book on the table and nodded. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. Hinata spoke in a tired voice. "A body will always remember a foreign chakra's imprint. And every chakra has its own unique impression. Although…" She furrowed her eyes in worry. "If the user's chakra nature changes through time then this imprint can change too."

Sasuke understood now. A body always remembers a foreign chakra and whether that chakra was friendly or harmful. Hinata could use the same spell from her childhood to find Sakura, since her body remembered the friendly and healing chakra. But only if her chakra nature was still the same. He stood up and nodded. "Worth a try."

Hinata, Naruto and Neji nodded in unison as Hinata closed her eyes. "What is her chakra nature though?" Sasuke asked, curious. Naruto shrugged "It was earth when we were kids. But after she came back she told me that it was both based on earth and water. So, we're still not sure if this spell would work." Sasuke blinked in realization that it was just opposite of his natural chakra nature of fire and lightning. Blushing madly, he suddenly turned his back on the three, earning a curious gaze from Naruto.

Neji looked at Hinata, who had her eyes closed in concentration and got up. "I'll inform Kakashi." Walking out of the room, he stopped abruptly as he saw her—her brown hair kept in two neat buns and brown eyes looking around nervously. She stopped too as she spotted him and scowled. Neji gulped and walked over to her. "Tenten, what are you doing here?" Tenten took a sharp intake of breathe and glared. "Don't worry Neji, I'm not here to bother you. I just wanted to help find that Sakura girl." Neji furrowed his eyebrows because that did bother him. He did not want her getting involved in this matter. Surely, according to her she could take care of herself, but getting involved with his clan meant danger for her and he knew it. So, he shook his head slightly. "There's no need. We've got it handled." Tenten narrowed her eyes and tightened her fists. "Yeah, that's predictable. Get rid of your **ex** before she crawls back to your life again." Neji's eyebrows lifted in surprise on the word 'ex' but he regained his calmed demeanor again in a second. "Don't worry **lord** , I don't want to linger here much longer coz I plan to move on." Neji nodded slightly and walked past her, masking his emotions behind an impassive façade.

Tenten gritted her teeth and followed him. "You're a chicken, you know! The one who you love tells you that she's moving on and you don't even try to stop her." Neji halted and sighed, clearly annoyed by his love life. Turning back to face her, he took a deep breath and spoke calmly, although inside he felt anything but. "Tenten, as the next in line for the position of clan head, I have responsibilities, expectations I need to meet. I can't do anything that could tarnish the Hyuuga name. You should understand and…" He stopped abruptly as he saw her face turn to stone. The emotions drained from her face and what was left was a robotic mask. His heart contracted in guilt as he realized the pain he had caused her.

Tenten felt as though someone had thrown a bucket of cold reality on her. Of course he couldn't do anything. She should have foreseen the future of their relationship. But she was stupid, stupid to fall for that gallant persona who she now realized was nothing but a coward. Deciding that she didn't want to be seen weak, she closed her face off and then slowly nodded. "Apparently." She whispered and walked past him. And as she walked away she released the small choke she had been holding in, leaving a guilt ridden Neji.

-x-

 **I know, I know pretty boring but please bear with me—I intend to spice things up in the next few chapters. In the meantime, please rate and review!**

 _ **Onegaishimasu!**_

 **(^.^)**

 _ **P.s. If you guys think that some things are confusing in this chapter, for example the chakra nature thing please do review it…I'll try to help you understand in the next update.**_

 _ **NLP**_


	6. Episode 6

_**Naruto:**_ _Ehhhhh! Why are we receiving so little reviews, dattebayo?  
_ _ **Sasuke:**_ _It's just one.  
*Looking sad* __**Sakura**_ _: That was for one of the previous chapters I guess.  
_ _ **Hinata**_ _: That's so sad.  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Hinata? What're you doing here, dattebayo?  
*blushing* __**Hinata**_ _: I came to give you your bento!  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: That's so sweet Hinata!  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Ne, I could have eaten ra—OW—aaa-haaa-aa….I mean…arigatou Hinata!  
*Looking pleased* __**Sakura**_ _: Hmm—hmm…  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: What's wrong Sasuke-Kun?  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: Where's she?  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Huh? Who?  
*Points to a corner* __**Hinata**_ _: Oh! Hime-chan!  
*Sulking in the corner* __**NLP**_ _: No reviews. No reviews. No reviews.  
*Sweat drops* __**Naruto**_ _: Poor soul, dattebayo.  
*Sweat drops* __**Sakura**_ _: Is she gonna be able to write?  
*Sweat drops* __**Hinata**_ _: Doesn't look like it.  
*Sweat drops* __**Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Orochimaru**_ _: On with the chapter.  
*Screams* __**Sakura**_ _: Eehhhhh! Why is he here?  
*Smiling*_ _ **Orochimaru**_ _: To take away, Sasuke kun.  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: …  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Uh-Oh!  
_ _ **Hinata**_ _: …  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: SHANNARO!  
*Boom* *Crash* *KABOOM*  
*Dusting herself* __**Sakura**_ _: Neeee, Sasuke kun let's go have lunch.  
*Smiling to himself* __**Sasuke**_ _: Hn.  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Poor guy never saw it coming, dattebayo.  
*chuckling nervously* __**Hinata**_ _: Let's move forward with the story.  
*on a stretcher waving a white flag* __**Orochimaru**_ _: Gomen nasai, Tsunade._

-x-

 **Episode 6- Scars.**

 _A small kid with grey hair stood with a horrified look on his face. His hands dripped with blood as his eyes flashed red. "What did you do?" The kid's eyes returned to their usual onyx shade as tears spilled out of his eyes. "I'm sorry! I don't know. I don't know what happened." The teacher looked at him and glared. "I do not believe you, Kabuto. How did this happen?" The teacher looked at the brown haired child in her arms and gritted her teeth. "Oh, dear! He's lost a lot of blood." She picked up the child in her arms and once again glared Kabuto. "Go to my office and wait for me. You best hope you're not in trouble for this."_

 _A few hours later Kabuto sat outside the office, while his parents and his teacher talked. "It's the third time this week! I'm sorry to say that today he has crossed the limit." "What did he do?" His mom asked in a feeble tone. "Oh! I don't even know how to tell you this. He hit him. I don't know with what but the kid's in hospital now. You should have seen the poor child." Kabuto gritted his teeth; as no one cared to mention what_ _ **the poor child**_ _did to him. He still had bruises over his back from the ice. Yes, that kid had hit him with blocks of ice. Yet, no one had bothered to come to his rescue. He suddenly looks at his hands and shook. He did not know how he did it. The red glow and his increased speed—where did it come from? The power and the rush he had felt when he struck the boy was…addictive. He gulped and flexed his hand. The door of the office flew open, making his head jerk up. He looked at his dad and trembled. He looked stoic while his mother sniffed in her handkerchief._

 _After an hour or two, Kabuto found himself staring at the white tiles of the living room. His father was sitting in front of him with a grim expression. "Kabuto dear, please tell me what happened? What did you hit him with?" His mother asked while crouching down to his level. She looked worried. Or was it something else. Kabuto sniffed and told her everything—the ice, his anger and then the rush. Everything. After a while he looked up to see his parents exchange a look. He narrowed his eyes. It was a look of horror._

 _-x-_

 _He took a bite of his meatball and groaned in pleasure. "Mom, this is so good! Can I have some more?" His mother smiled and placed her head on her hand. It was a strained smile, Mr. Yakushi could tell. However, the child couldn't. He looked at his son and frowned—why did it have to be him?_

 _Kabuto devoured his dinner and grinned. "Thank you, mom! This was awesome!" His mom giggled and shook her head. "Now go to your room, Kabuto and sleep. You have school tomorrow." Kabuto frowned and looked down. "Can I not go? The kids are mean." He peeped from under his hair. His mom was smiling sadly. Suddenly she hugged him and mumbled. "We'll see, okay? Now go to sleep."_

" _Okay. Goodnight! Mom, Dad!"_

 _-x-_

 _He woke up to the sound of screams and gasped. How did he get there? He frantically searched for his mother while crying and screaming for her. And then he saw her, a woman with violet hair and black eyes, she looked down on him in disgust and growled. "Why are you shouting?" He flinched and backed up. "I… I… was looking for my mother. Have you seen her?" Her eyes softened for a second before glaring him. "What's your name?" "Kabuto." "Kabuto what?" "Yakushi." She turned around and motioned him to follow her._

 _She led him through corridors lined with doors. Sound of children's screaming and laughing filled the air around him. Suddenly she stopped. "Go inside." She ordered and left vanishing behind another door._

 _Kabuto gulped and entered through the door she dropped him to. Inside was a small room with two beds like that of a hospital and a table. On one of the beds sat a boy—a bit older than him. "Hello." The boy smiled. Kabuto nodded. "Are you new here?" He nodded again. "Do you speak?" The boy spoke with a snicker. Kabuto sniffed and mumbled a feeble yes. The boy laughed. After a second or two Kabuto spoke. "Where am I?" The boy gaped and then blinked, before speaking up with a sad smile. "Otogakure mental asylum for children." Kabuto's eyes widened and welled up._

 _And as he cried to his sleep at night, he wondered with sorrow. 'Why?' Soon that sorrow turned into anger as he glared the wall. 'Why?!'_

 _-x-_

 _It was his seventeenth birthday today, he mused coldly. But who cared? No one. Not even him. A few kids from the asylum had called him but he had shrugged them off and left for his job. He scowled as he placed the book over the top shelf. He was declared stable—enough to be allowed a job and education but not enough to be completely free of supervision. Konoha. That was his home now. Home? No. Never. He could never call any place home again._

 _He was about to shout at the group but stopped at the smell. It was different—different from all the humans he smelled every day, every second._

 _He followed the scent and gulped as his eyes landed on her. She was sitting in a corner with another girl. A human girl. He glared at the human but then shook his head. His priority was the other one. The one like him. Her eyes shot up as another girl approached her. "Sakura! Miss Kurenai has been trying to call you!" He smiled at the name. It was perfect for her. Her pink hair and green eyes matched with the name. Cherry blossoms. Like spring._

 _Sakura rolled her eyes and snorted. "Ino! It's Mrs. Kurenai now." The said girl gasped and slapped her head. "How can I forget?" The girl who sat with Sakura snorted. "Weird though, isn't it? Her being a Sarutobi now?" Sakura clicked her tongue and smiled. "Not weird. Sweet. Which reminds me. Tenten you coming to Hinata's party, right?" Tenten snorted and crossed her arms. "Yeah, sure. Although I swear I wanna kill that cousin of hers. What was his name again? Neji?"_

 _He tuned them out. Both the girls except that Sakura. He concentrated on her smell and grinned. Earth. It was earth. Definitely earth. Her chakra nature._

 _-x-_

 _For the next few days he trailed her, staying in the shadows. And from what he had gathered, Sakura did not know what she was herself. After all she was born in a human family. His face always darkened at the mention of the backward race. Humans. Pathetic, heartless beings._

 _He pinched himself until he bled. He had to focus. Focus on the princess in front of him. No, not even princess. Goddess. Goddess of spring. He saw her every day. In the mall. In the library. In her house. Anywhere he could go. But it was not enough. He wanted to go everywhere she went. But alas, the school had tight security. He had sensed a few legends there. The thought made him wrench. They shouldn't know about her. If they knew, they would take her away. Away from him._

 _He had to act. He had to act soon if he wanted to keep her safe—from her human parents and friends, those legends…the world. He had to act now. She would know, what she is, who he is and she would know only love. Only his love._

-x-

Neji raised his eyebrows as she bowed in front of him. "Please. Tell me anything you know." Her red hair framed her face as she adjusted her specks. "Have you found her?" She asked in a concerned voice. She had not seen her since yesterday. And then the news came—like a wildfire it had caught on. She was kidnapped. No one knew by whom. She knew though. She had done her research. Neji narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "We're trying. So far, we've got nothing." Karin looked down and clenched her fists. "I'll help." She looked at him. "I'd like to help." Neji shook his head. "How?" She dropped her shoulders and smiled. "In any way I can."

-x-

Naruto looked at Hinata as her face scrunched up in concentration. And then he closed his eyes, remembering how it all started. He was feared when he was born. Of course, who wouldn't fear a demon? A demon such as this. His parents were famous. His mother Kushina Uzumaki was an elite Legend and the previous vessel of his demon. However, it was his father everyone seemed to talk about more. He smiled. Of course, after all he was the Hokage. Minato Namikaze. However, he just wished things weren't this way. He wished he had a normal family. A normal life. He wished he would wake up every morning to the sweet sound of his mother and the scolding of his father. He wished they didn't die while sealing the demon within him.

A shift in her form brought him back from his thoughts. Then he remembered why he was here. Sakura. And he smiled at their childhood memory. He grew up knowing about his abilities and the legends. While Sakura, she was clueless till the accident, as to what she was. Of course he had sensed it the first day he met, but he never said anything. It was when Iruka had took him in as his son. Everyone was so scared of him at school. All the parents would warn their children to never cross his path or he would curse them. He would laugh and shake his head, before going off to his favourite swing and crying. Wishing his mom and dad would come back. Wishing all this was over.

-x-

" _Oi! Don't go there. Don't you know who that is? He's the demon! He'll curse you!" The kid shouted to the other one. The kid looked at him and then back at Naruto before laughing. "Let's try then! Huh! Hey demon kid, show us your powers! Come on! Go ahead!" He poked him with a stick. Again and again, till his eyes welled with tears. But he had promised Iruka he wouldn't fight. He wouldn't use his powers._

 _It was then that she decided to step in. "Hey! What're you doing?" The boys had stiffened at her sound. And so had Naruto. The boy who was poking him stuttered. "Sakura. Uh…nothing… we were just…" He had heard her name before. She was one of the popular girls. The one with whom everyone wanted to play. "Get lost! And don't you dare bother him again!" The boys nodded and ran off._

 _Naruto rubbed his eyes as she turned to him. "You are Naruto, right?" He nodded. She smiled and ruffled up his hair making him pout. "Don't touch my hair." He grumbled. She laughed and held her hand to him. "I'm Sakura Haruno." He took it and grinned, already warming up to her. "Uzumaki Naruto." She smiled and nodded. "I know." He blushed in embarrassment and looked down. "Then you'd heard from them about me then." "Huh?" "That I'm a demon and you should…" "Meh! I don't care about the nametags." She waved her hand. His eyes widened at her response. "Besides… You look pretty weak you know. I doubt you can even hurt a fly." He blushed and shouted. "That's not true. I can handle anything, ya know!" She stuck her tongue out and snorted. "Didn't look like it." He fumed. Why was she making fun of him? Or was this what people called a playful banter? He was taken aback as she grabbed his hand. "Come on then. I know a good place to hang out. And I'll introduce you to my other friend too!"_

 _He let her lead him. And as she dragged him through the sunset he realized that she was his first friend._

" _Naruto, this is Hinata Hyuuga." She grinned through her pink bangs._

" _Whoa! Your eyes are so cool!" He spoke as he brought his face up close to the girl with white eyes._

" _Uh! Umm…thank you!" She blushed and hid her face in her hands, but not before bumping her head on his. "Ah! Sorry!" She fumbled and tripped. Sakura caught her and laughed. "That's okay Hinata! Naruto can take care of himself. Right, Naruto?"_

 _He glared her and pouted. "Of course!"_

 _Hinata blushed and blushed until she was red like a tomato._

" _Naruto."_

He blinked as he heard her call. "Hinata?" He got up as she stumbled, catching her in his arms before she could fall. "What's wrong?" He asked, as Sasuke entered the room. Hinata smiled in victory and spoke. "I know where she is!" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Really?" She nodded as he hugged her. Her arms held his shirt as he grinned and turned to Sasuke. "Let's go get her then."

-x-

As she compared the tales of the two boys she mused at the fate's cruelty. One was born with a curse, while another grew with one. Naruto had outgrown his insecurities and uncertainties with courage. While Kabuto, he had turned darker as he grew. She bit her lip as Kabuto exited the room.

One chose to move forward while the other chose insanity. But of course, one had friends and the other had only darkness to turn to.

Fate was cruel indeed.

-x-

 **I really hope this was okay. I don't like emphasizing on only one character after all. By the way, you get the message right?  
Friends make everything better. SO go out and make lots and lots of friends. And spread the love—and my story. (^.^) teehee… Please rate and review.  
~** _ **NLP**_


	7. Episode 7

_**Naruto**_ _: Did you guys find her?  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: No!  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: No.  
_ _ **Hinata:**_ _I don't see her even with my Byakugan!  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Damn it! Where'd she go?  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: 'Kaa-san!  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Sarada! What are you doing here?  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: We can't find her anywhere! We've looked everywhere!  
*Looking solemn* __**Naruto**_ _: Well, I guess there's only one thing to do then.  
*Turn to the screen and bow* __**Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sarada**_ _: Read on.  
*Opens his eye to reveal rinnegan* __**Sasuke:**_ _Hn._

-x-

 **Episode 7-Burn.**

She struggled against those ties again, trying to summon her chakra. "Ugh!" Screaming in frustration, Sakura wondered if she could get out of this situation—ever. The sound of the door stilled her. She shivered as she saw Kabuto enter again. His eyes land on her and narrow in understanding. "Oh. You're trying to get out again."

Sakura flinched as he crouched in front of her, placing his hand on her knee. She had to muster all her self-control to not kick him away. "Sakura. How long are you going to struggle? Don't you understand? _I love you._ " His hand gently squeezed her knee. She wanted to hiss at him for this gesture. But she thought better of it, again. Instead she sadly looked down and shook her head. "But you don't treat me like you do. You killed my parents." She flinched at the growl he gave her, but continued nevertheless. She had to stall him as long as she could. "You took me away from my friends. And now, you're treating me like an animal." Huh. She could have snorted at her own acting. She should have joined that club. Kabuto's eyes widened at the last part and he stuttered. "No. No, no! No, Sakura. That's not what I—"

A loud crash made them both jump. Sakura gasped as she saw a sword and then the swordsman. Her face flushed with colour as she saw his black disheveled hair. "Sasuke!" She exclaimed before realizing her mistake. Kabuto glared her and slapped her cheek. "Shut up! Don't you dare say his name. A filthy Uchiha, that's what he is!"

Sasuke glared him as he saw him slap her. Something snapped inside of him as her eyes welled up in reaction and he raised his sword. "You're gonna pay for this." He hissed with all the venom he could muster. His onyx eyes flashed red, making Sakura gasp. Smirking at the red tint in his vision he spun his sword swiftly.

Kabuto growled as he saw the guy in front of him spin the sword. He had heard of the sword. Kusanagi. The sword which could cut through anything. Before he could move even the tiniest of his muscles, Sasuke disappeared and appeared in front of him. Kabuto gasped and managed to dodge his sword just in the knick of the time. Growling he summoned his knives and smirked. "You're not the only one with toys."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and scowled. "This…" He raised his sword threateningly. "…is not a toy!" And then metal clashed with metal, again and again while Sakura sat helplessly, trying to summon her chakra. With a jolt she realized that her legs had fallen asleep.

Amongst the blur of silver, grey and black she suddenly saw a flash of yellow. And before she could react, he was by her side trying to undo the ropes. He cursed as the ropes sent him a tiny shock. Sakura groaned. "There's a seal on these ropes." Naruto looked at her and sighed in annoyance, before nodding and flexing his wrist. A ball of whirling wind appeared on his hand as he muttered. "Winds of war I summon thou. Rasengan." Sakura watched with wonder as the ball touched the ropes and earned larger bolts of electricity. No sooner than a few seconds the ropes fell on the floor, devoid of any magic. "Thanks, Naruto." She stumbled as she got up; her legs were still limp from no use. Naruto caught her and grinned.

She wanted to stop and help him fight, but when she glanced towards the battle she realized that he didn't need any help. Sakura groaned as he took her outside. The bright lights were too much for her and she squinted. After a second or two she opened her eyes to see a distorted sky and realized what it was. "Hinata!" She called out as she saw the shield. It was massive, covering the cottage and the clear expanse around it. "You casted this?" She asked in wonder. Hinata smiled, a little too strained and nodded. "I figured we couldn't let him escape again."

"Sakura." Naruto's voice made her turn towards her support. He made a comical impression as if he was supporting a great burden. "Damn it. How much do you weigh?" He spoke through his fake pain. Sakura's face contorted in a glare and she tried punching him, before stumbling again. Stabilizing her weight on him again, he spoke—this time with a real concern. "Are you okay?"  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah. But the seal must have sucked up all my chakra. It'll be a while for me to restore it." Naruto gave her a long stare before placing his free hand over her head and closing his eyes. Sakura blinked and gaped, as she felt a soothing sensation spread over her head and then to her body. "Naruto, you don't have to…" Naruto smiled and opened his eyes as he transferred chakra to her. "It's fine. It's not as if I'll run out." He grinned. Sakura pursed her lips as she shook her head in compliance. It was true. His chakra reserve could replenish an entire army.

Sakura flexed her legs as Naruto let her go. She felt much better now. "Thanks for that." She mumbled with a blush. Naruto laughed and then patted her head, making her even redder. "It's alright."

Suddenly, she looked around to see no one except them three in the vicinity. Of course and the two fighting inside. Did Tsunade know about the situation? It sure didn't look like it. She was about to voice her doubts when another crash echoed.

The three turned just in time to see Kabuto come crashing through a wall, bloody and dirty. Sakura stood in awe as she saw Sasuke fight. His movements were swift and flawless. And although he was covered in injuries as well, it didn't look like they bothered him anyway. All of it looked like a dance. Above all she was most mesmerized by his eyes. Those crimson orbs darted around to anticipate the movements of his enemy. Sakura clutched her heart as his red orbs met her green ones.

Sasuke grit his teeth and growled under his breath. This had gone long enough. Time to finish this. "Goddess of flames; lend me your light! Eternal shower of blaze." Kabuto screamed as a ball of fire hit his arm. And soon he found himself dodging a shower of fireballs. Sakura threw her fists in air as she saw him winning. "Go Sasuke!"

Naruto looked at her and pursed his lips in a comical annoyance. "What're you so excited for?" Sakura stiffened and blushed before clearing her throat. Hinata giggled and shook her head, before concentrating on the shield again.

Sasuke smirked as he saw his opponent collapse on the ground. Kabuto's body had several burnt marks on them. Scrunching his nose at the smell of burning flesh, Sasuke turned away. He blinked rapidly as his vision reverted back to normal, before looking at Sakura. His gaze softened as tears poured from her eyes. And before he could react she launched herself in his arms.

She felt him wince in pain as she buried her face in his chest. "Idiot! Idiot! You idiot! Are you mad?" She looked up from her tears to see him sighing. He gives her a quick peck over her head, making her blush. Naruto snorted and scoffed. "Dude, try not to snog now." Hinata giggled before swooning and stumbling. Naruto caught her and smiled as the shield disappeared. "You did good Hinata."

"Dude, try not to snog now." Sakura grinned and mimicked his tone as both he and Hinata blushed. And before they knew, all three were laughing. Sasuke's lips curved up slightly at the sight of her glowing face.

She should have guessed that this wouldn't be so easy. But still, when she saw him get up again she stills in horror. The whites of his eyes had turned red. Unlike Sasuke's red it made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. He slowly stands up straight and aims what appears to be a red light at Sasuke.

Hinata gasped as she saw Kabuto run for Sasuke. The two boys were absorbed in bickering when suddenly with a loud roar Kabuto ran towards them. Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned, his sword up again—this time covered with bolts of electricity. But before anyone could react Sakura jumped in front of him.

Kabuto grinned as his hand collided with Sakura's. The red glow of his hand burned hers as he chuckled. Sakura hissed in pain and glared him. _Not now. Not anymore._ She thought as she summoned her chakra to her hands. Kabuto screamed as Sakura's fist collided with his jaw. He had not bothered dodging it. But when the punch sent him flying away, he realized his mistake. Inhuman strength. She had inhuman strength like that of the legendary Tsunade. How?

Sakura panted as her hands glowed green. The burnt marks faded as she flexed her hands. And as he stood up he smiled. "Sakura. This was brilliant. When did you learn how to fight?"

Sasuke growled and started, but Naruto grabbed his hand and shook his head. "No. Let her." _He underestimated her. That…_ Naruto smirked. Hinata held her breath as Kabuto laughed.

Sakura closed her eyes and spoke in a low voice. "Enough." He seemed undeterred and continued to laugh, before she spoke again. More like shouted. "I said enough!" She was trembling. One would doubt it was in fear. But she knew better. She was past that stage. Now, she was trembling with anger.

Kabuto stopped and looked at her with a curious expression. "I've had enough of your torture. You've already taken too much. And I'm done living in the shadows of the pain and fear you've given me." She closed her eyes and forced the remaining tears out, before cracking her knuckles together. "Today I will burn those shadows and turn them to ashes."

Kabuto laughs again as she poised for attack. He was going to enjoy this. "Come on then Sakura!"

Raising her fist she ran towards him. "Hell yeah I will!" He dodged her at the nick of time and smirked, raising his glowing hand again. Sakura's brain buzzed as her senses alerted her of his aim. She dodged it as his hand collided with the ground below creating a giant pool of lava. Three gasps sounded from far away as Sakura landed away from the magma. "What?" She glared the golden liquid then Kabuto. He chuckled. "My chakra nature is fire. And I specially deal with magma, Sakura. Didn't you ever wonder why I was attracted to you?"

Sakura back away as he moved towards her. "Your chakra nature was earth. You see? Earth and magma. Meant for each other."

Sakura faintly heard Naruto mumble "Dude, what the hell?" Sakura almost snorted at him. Although she did think that his reasons were… "B******. That's what it is!" She spat before punching the ground beneath her. Naruto's chakra had filled her reserves. She would have to remind herself to thank him later. She smiled as the magma cleared off by seeping into the earth through the cracks.

-x-

Sasuke watched with a slight gape as Sakura fought. Gone was the trembling girl who he felt the need to protect. Looking at her right now he could only muster one thought. _'No wonder Naruto's scared out of wits when it comes to her. She could kick some serious a**.'_ He smirked as she landed a hit on Kabuto. But the son of a … kept standing up. Sasuke focused his gaze on Sakura and frowned. She wasn't hitting him hard enough. As he had heard, Tsunade's one punch could rupture all the bones—leaving the victim either dead or paralyzed. Then why wasn't Sakura using that strength. He scanned the area around and groaned. He should have realized sooner.

"Naruto. Hinata." He spoke softly. Naruto glanced at him and nodded in acknowledgement.  
"We need to clear off." Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked at him for a few moments before breaking into a grin. "Okay."

-x-

Sakura landed on her buttocks and cursed, before suddenly alerted of a movement away from her. She glanced back at her friends and smirked. The had rushed away from the vicinity—away from the clearance. _'About damn time.'_ She stood up and grinned. Adrenaline had taken over her body and erased all her fears. She had forgotten just how fun fighting was. Especially when it was Kabuto. And as he raised his fist to punch the ground again she rushed to punch him. He dodged it easily, but could not foresee her next kick. (Too preoccupied with his perverse glee.)

Sakura screamed as her heel collided with his stomach. Blood spat from his mouth as he was buried in the ground.

-x-

Hinata gasped as she saw the size of Sakura's crater. It was even bigger than the shield she had casted earlier. She was sure she had reached the hard strata of the ground beneath as Kabuto lay motionless near her. "Was she holding back?" She asked while looking at Naruto. Naruto grinned and crossed his arms. "Yep."

-x-

Naruto patted her shoulder and laughed. "I knew you could do it!" Hinata smiled and nodded before blushing at the hug given by Naruto. Sasuke walked next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "It's over." He whispered as she leaned into him. Sakura nodded hesitantly and let him steer again, before stiffening at the voice.

"It's not over yet!" Kabuto growled as he stumbled. Wiping the blood from his mouth he grinned—his teeth red with his own blood. "Effective regeneration. My body cells can replicate faster than anyone." He laughed and shook his head. "But I must say Sakura I'm impressed I…"

"Oh, why can't he just stay down?" Naruto growled and balled his fists. Kabuto must have heard him, because the next thing he does is give a loud growl. "Sakura is mine. I created her. I made her what she is today. And I'm not letting her go."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto gritted their teeth as Hinata's hands glowed too. Sakura gasped as Kabuto suddenly started glowing with a red light. "Oh, no." She whispered as they felt the temperature rise.

Kabuto grinned and laughed, his voice distorted. "If she can't be mine." He narrowed his eyes and started. "Then she can't be—"

The four teens gasped as he stopped mid tracks. His eyes fixate themselves on Sakura's face as he fell face first on the ground. It was then that they saw the gaping hole in the back of his head. Hinata winced and buried her face in Naruto's chest.

Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi and other officers rushing towards them. He nodded as Kakashi asked if they were okay. Kakashi sighed and eyed the fallen boy. "Try regenerating your brain now." He whispered, though loud enough to let Naruto hear him.

And as they all walk away, Sakura looks one last time at the boy who took her parents away. Only this time, there was no fear. No anger. But just pity. _'He chose insanity and had only darkness to turn to.'_

Fate was cruel indeed.

-x-

Karin gasped as she saw them approach. Sasuke was holding her hand. She shook her head and smiled sadly. _'Well, at least they're okay.'_ She thought as she rushed forward to heal Sakura.

-x-

 _ **Naruto**_ _: Whoa!  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Yeah same!  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Hinata:**_ _This is so beautiful.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Oi! There she is!  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Hime-chan!  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Wait is it really okay?  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: She did disappear, didn't she?  
*Turns around to see the group approaching her.*_ _ **NLP:**_ _What are you guys doing here?  
*Sheepishly grinning* __**Naruto**_ _: Well, we couldn't find you anywhere else. So I asked Sasuke to open the gateway to your dimension.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Her dimension?_ _ **  
Sarada**_ _: Wait!_ _ **This**_ _is the dreamscape?  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: Hn.  
_ _ **Sarada, Boruto**_ _: Whoa! Su-sugoi!  
_ _ **NLP:**_ _But you're not supposed to be here!  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: But we were worried about you!  
_ _ **Hinata:**_ _And we thought that you were depressed because of the little reviews.  
_ _ **NLP:**_ _Ouch. Thanks for reminding me about that.  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Well we were! And we thought that if you didn't come back we would lose the stories and then there would be no more updates.  
_ _ **NLP:**_ _EH? But I updated it the last time. And moreover! This is my center! My dreamscape! I work from_ _ **here**_ _!  
_ _ **Sarada, Boruto**_ _: You mean you built this place?  
_ _ **NLP:**_ _EH? You guys? You brought the kids with you? *glares Naruto*  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: AH. They tagged along.  
*Notices cameras behind the group* __**NLP:**_ _Ehhhh! Get those out of here!  
*Sweatdrop and bow* __**Sarada, Boruto**_ _: Rate and review please._

-x-


	8. Episode 8

_**NLP:**_ _For the love of God Doctor put me down!  
*cradling her* __**Doctor(the tenth)**_ _: Oi! Pipe it down. I'm_ _ **trying**_ _to be romantic here!  
_ _ **NLP:**_ _No! But you're not even supposed to be here! How—ah!  
*grinning and adjusting her in his arms* __**Doctor(the tenth)**_ _: And I suppose that you supposed that I'm not supposed to be here!  
*blushing*_ _ **NLP:**_ _How the hell did you come here?  
*smug faced*_ _ **Doctor(the tenth)**_ _: Blimey watch your tongue! Or I might have to bite it down for you.  
*blushing even more* __**NLP:**_ _But-but-but!  
*with a sly grin* __**Doctor(the tenth)**_ _: Read on you lot, your princess here has unfinished business with the doctor.  
*hiding her face*_ _ **NLP:**_ _I'm gonna kill you!  
*Narrowing his eyes in concentration* __**Doctor(the tenth)**_ _: Ho! I'm just gonna regenerate again._

-x-

 **Episode 8-Mild.**

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata stood in front of Sarutobi as he took a drag of his cigar. _'Honestly. How come he still hasn't got cancer? Jerk.'_ Naruto pursed his lips in irritation. Sarutobi smiled and motioned them to sit. So they did.

"I must congratulate you all for your bravery. I must say though I am not surprised by the promise you four show." He placed the cigar on the table as he coughed. Wiping his face with a white handkerchief he inhaled and chuckled. "Each of you has the potential to do something great." Sakura scowled and pinched Naruto as he opened his mouth. Naruto huffed and sulked as the Hokage continued.

"I must say, I do see each of you as a fitting replacement for me." He chuckled again, before coughing again.

The four teens gasped and exchanged 'is-he-out-of-his-wits' look. Sarutobi smiled and shook his head. "You're dismissed. But know that, you will have a good word put in for your jounin resumés."

The four bowed and turned to leave, before the Hokage called her name. Sakura turned and looked at him questioningly. "Sir?"

"I'd like to talk to you. Alone."

-x-

"Your parents would be proud of you." He spoke as they strode along the sunflower bushes. Sakura looked down and nodded, before voicing her doubt. "Did you know?" She asked with a blush. It was not every day the hokage asked someone to walk with him. Sarutobi's smile dropped into a sorrowful scowl. "Ah! You must judge me to be an ignorant man." Sakura shook her head and traced the flowers parallel to her. "I know you didn't help me for some reason. Just wondering what it was."  
Sarutobi laughed as she blushed. But her blush was quickly replaced by a worried look as he coughed again.

After a quiet pause he spoke again. "You have become wise. I was not wrong when I said that you kids can replace me." Sakura frowned and shook her head as he continued. "You have faced your fears. You have defeated them too…"

Sakura looked at the old man's face expectantly as he smiled. "That is what I wanted, child."  
Sakura looked away. Before she knew she spoke in a feeble tone. "Then why didn't you let me kill him?"

"I do not want your hands to be tainted with blood…" He paused as he looked up. "…yet."

Sakura jumped as Kakashi appeared beside her. "Yo, Sakura."  
"Hello, sir." Kakashi glanced back at the hokage and spoke with a bow. "Sir, the Kazekage is here."

Sarutobi nodded as the masked man backed away. And as he turns to leave he passes Sakura a warning. "This is just the beginning, child. A bigger storm approaches."  
Sakura gaped as the wind picked up, ruffling her hair. _Bigger storm?_

-x-

It had been a month since the incident. Sakura's hair now rested on her shoulders. She was growing it out. Sakura chuckled and shook her head as Naruto spat the liquid out of his mouth. Honestly, nothing much had changed. Or a lot had changed. Suddenly a lot cheer raised them out of their antics.

It was the parade.

Naruto's eyes widened with curiosity as they peeped from behind the café's curtain wall. There was a ten foot large balloon shaped like Sarutobi's figure hoisted by the people. Sakura snickered as a kid almost tripped below it. But then the warning came to her mind like a speeding train. A bigger storm. Just when they were all moving forward.

She had heard it all—courtesy Ino.

 _Naruto and Hinata were now in an open relation (not that she needed anyone to tell her that). She had to remind them that she still minded their snogging. Apart from that, their generation was now aiming for various careers now. Hinata planned to become chef.  
Probably what surprised her most was the fact that Naruto was now aiming to be the Hokage someday. Neji has taken his role as the next clan head seriously and now busied himself in the studies and duties that come with it. The sad part was though, after his and Tenten's strained relationship Tenten decided to move on and is planning to pursue journalism away from Konoha._

 _Ino plans to move in with Sai soon, and also to pursue her medical interest in neurology under the guidance of famed Neurosurgeon Dr. Shizune._

' _And Sasuke is Sasuke!'_ Sakura smiled as she looked at the black haired boy next to her. He still wants to marry her. After becoming an architect. She had laughed at that and poked his ribs playfully before blushing under his stare.

And Sakura...

-x-

 _ **NLP:**_ _I know I know! It's a really puny chapter! But in my defense I wanted it to be a short 'epilogue type' chapter. SO yeah… Read-Ah!  
*hugging her* __**Doctor(the tenth)**_ _: Where'd you go? I was looking for you!  
_ _ **NLP:**_ _Oh for Pete's sake!  
*kissing her cheek* __**Doctor(the tenth)**_ _: I need you to take me to your dreamscape, love.  
_ _ **NLP:**_ _No can do. I sealed it for the time being. Too much interferan—AAAAH! Oi! Put me down.  
*smug faced*_ _ **Doctor(the tenth)**_ _: Well, then unseal it. Good lord, you're heavy!  
*flailing*_ _ **NLP:**_ _Doctor!  
_ _ **Doctor(the tenth)**_ _: Rate and review you lot._


	9. Episode 9

**Another episode is here! So, read on!  
-x-**

 **Epsiode 9-Hymn.**

Sakura jumped as Hinata poked her. "Sakura?" She looked worried. Sakura smiled and tilted her head. "Yeah?" Hinata must have picked up her cover, because the next thing she asked was "What do you think of the parade?"  
Sakura frowned and shook her head before mumbling. "Unnecessary." Naruto sighed and nodded in agreement before crossing his hands behind his head. "Man, although I could cut the tension in old man's office, today!" Sakura and Hinata blinked rapidly as Sasuke voiced their doubts. "What happened?"  
Naruto shrugged and pursed his lips before speaking in a bored tone. "A dude named Danzo is trying to replace the old man!" Sakura gaped and slapped his head. "Ow! Hey! What's the deal with you?" Naruto rubbed his head and glared Sakura as Sasuke groaned. Hinata sighed and shook her head. "Naruto. Why didn't you say anything?" Naruto eyed her and frowned. "Well, I didn't think it was a big deal! I mean come on, the old man is pretty hard to get rid of." Naruto grinned at the last part and kissed Hinata's cheek, making the girl blush. Sakura shook her head and turned to see the parade again.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl and inhaled as her eyes lost their focus. "Sakura?" He called her name while placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with a start. "Yeah?"  
"What's wrong?" His voice is deep and low with concern. Something was definitely up with her. Why did she keep spacing out?  
Sakura's eyes met his onyx orbs and softened. They were like a pool of darkness. But only they were warm and… Sakura halted and shook her head before standing up hastily. The trio looks at her with confusion as she picks up her bag. "I'll see you guys at the party!"

And as she left the vicinity, all Sasuke could think was what was wrong with her.

-x-

Ino laughed as Kiba animated his face to match his sister's. Pausing only to hiccup she spoke. "Okay you. I'm gonna tell her about this…" Her eyes landed on the recently coupled Naruto and Hinata. Rushing to give the black haired beauty a bear hug, Ino's eyes landed on a red mark on her neck. Ino grinned and snickered. "Oh dear, Hinata!" She whispered as Naruto eavesdropped on their conversation. "Did a love bug give you a bite?" Her smirk was accompanied by Hinata's blush. Squealing loudly, the black haired girl rushed towards the bathroom.

Ino laughed and glanced at Naruto, who avoided looking at her at all costs. He had a tint of pink on his cheeks too. A call from Sai made her leave, making Naruto sigh in relief and embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the blonde blush and grumble. Walking to his side he scoffed. "You're a loser when it comes to sneaky romance, Naruto." Naruto glared him and opened his mouth to retort when he spotted his pink haired friend coming their way. He smirked and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Let's see how graceful _you_ are, Mister Chicken butt."

Sasuke turned around as he motioned behind him and gaped. It was Sakura and she looked beautiful. Her shoulder length was messily left open to let a few bangs fall on her head, while her face had little highlights of makeup. Her lips were painted deep red while she wore a black v-neck dress which reached her mid thighs with black stilettoes. His ogling must have been too obvious because when Sakura looked at him, she blushed deep red and changed her direction to Hinata.

Naruto laughed at his black haired friend and made a buzzing sound, before adding. "Buzzzz! And pop! A fly has now landed in your mouth. Dude, ew!" Sasuke glared him and scoffed, before adjusting his tux. Pushing through the crowd he saw Sakura talking to Hinata.

Sakura giggled as Hinata blushed again, before glancing at the Hyuuga girl. She was so in contrast to her. Sakura had been bold and outgoing since she was a kid. But Hinata was shy. She had this fairy like beauty to her. Sakura smiled as she eyed her attire. A lilac dress that reached her knees with sleeves of net was paired with silver pumps and light makeup with pink lips. Her long black hair was tied into a pony tail. Sakura smiled and patted her shoulder, earning her attention. "Hinata."

Hinata looked at her as her eyes twinkled. "It's good." She spoke slowly, making Hinata's eyebrows raise. "I'm happy for you two." Hinata's eyes widened as her cheeks turned pink. After a moment, her face fell into a smile too. "Thank you Sakura."

Sasuke huffed as he neared her form, when suddenly a guy came up to her. Sasuke glared him as he held Sakura's hand and blushed before dragging a blushing Sakura away to the dance floor. Sasuke glared at their direction and groaned as Hinata giggled at him. Naruto patted his back and laughed before asking Hinata to join him on the dance floor too.

Perhaps it was because it was a slow number, but Sakura found herself getting bored. The boy guiding her through the floor was chatting non-stop, making her yawn. She tried her best to hold it in but then managed a small part of her lips. Suddenly the boy spun her and called her name. She stumbled and cursed as a set of hands caught her waist. She didn't even have any time to blink as Sasuke started gliding with her in his arms. Sakura blushed as she heard the boy call her name and looked at Sasuke. He was smirking down at her, making her blush again. "Why are you so rude?" She fumbled and huffed at him as his smirk grew wider.  
"You look beautiful." He replied with a matter-of-fact tone. Sakura sighed, hiding a blush and mumbled a feeble thank you. Sasuke chuckled and lifted her up in air before dropping her again. "And I look good too."  
Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Yeah. You do." He did.

Slowly and yet swiftly they moved on the floor, as the people dispersed to give them more room. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes as Sasuke spun her in his arms. They were in perfect sync. Her cheeks warm up again as he lifts her in the air again.  
Sasuke inhaled as she opened her eyes and stared into his. He wished in his mind for the time to stop so that he could keep holding on to her forever. Seconds turned into minutes as slowly and sadly, for both, the song came to an end and the sound of applause hit their ears. Sakura blushed and fidgeted as they came to a halt and she heard Naruto's wolf whistle accompanied by Ino's cheering.  
Sasuke groaned and grabbed her hand before dragging her through the already gathering crowd.

They walk out to the garden in silence. Sakura sighed as the wind blew over her, wondering if this could last. They sit over the edge looking onto the town's skyline and smile as Naruto and Hinata join them.

 _Baby don't forget my name,  
When the morning breaks us.  
Baby please don't look away,  
When the morning breaks us.  
Oh your touch, so bittersweet.  
Baby don't forget my name,  
When the morning breaks us._

-x-

 **Was it boring? Too cheesy? I don't care! I had fun unleashing my girly side! ^.^ Anyways! Although if you guys are mad then please don't be… consider this as one of those 'filler' episodes!  
And please don't forget to review!**  
 _ **~NLP**_


	10. Episode 10

**Okay so now is when the story is gonna finally pick its pace! SO sit tight and ENJOY! And please review!  
-x-**

 **Epsiode 10-Ignite.**

"Sakura?" Ino asked as the pink haired beauty's eyes lost focus again. "Sakura? Are you listening?" Sakura flinched and looked at the blonde with confusion. "Huh?" Ino shook her head and groaned. "Sakura, you've been spacing out a lot! What's wrong?"  
Hinata looked at her face as it fell into a scowl. Sakura shook her head and opened her mouth.

No one knew. Not one of them knew how it happened. Or why it happened. But when the siren echoed through the town, they knew something bad had happened. Something worth alerting the civilians. And as the siren sounded again and again through the town, and the whispers grew around him, Naruto looked up from his notebook to out the window. "Old man." He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

The cars and people all stopped mid road. As the sound of people screaming in confusion increased around him, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and jumped from the roof of the administrative block.

Red and white strokes overlapped with the yellow as the crowd started travelling to the Hokage's tower outside. And with a final flick of the brush, Sai mumbled "It has started." And beneath the painting of the flame he wrote 'Fire'. Because everything would soon burn down.

-x-

Neji furrowed his eyebrows as outside his fellow clan members prepare to head out. A sudden knock at the door alerts him and he nearly shouts. "Come in." A very tired Hiashi walks in with a smile. Something about the smile chilled Neji to the bones. And as they nod to each other, Hiashi wastes no time in speaking. "Neji. I have a favour to ask of you."

And what he asked of him, made Neji wish he could never say 'yes' to him.

-x-

Time and time again, Konoha had seen moments when it had almost fallen. But Tsunade swore that it had never seen what it was soon about to go through. And as the sky darkened with the red light and the shrill siren, Tsunade smiled sadly and whispered. "So, he's gone already."

-x-

The old. The young. And even the infants had gathered in front of the tower. He could have sworn that people were already wondering whether they would make it to the end of the day. His eyes land on a pink haired girl up in the front below and narrow in excitement. She was accompanied by two Hyuuga's on her side. This was going to be fun.

-x-

Sasuke cut through the crowd in desperation as he tried to find her. Finding her was not that hard as he had thought. She was way up in the front with Neji and Hinata by her side. He had opened his mouth to shout her name when a figure appeared on the Hokage tower's rooftop. His eyes darted up and narrowed in anger. It was Danzo Shimura. His old skin was wrinkled in billions, with bandages covering his right eye, hand and few other parts of his body. A growl made up his throat as the old man's eyes met with his. A hand stopped his advance, accompanied with Naruto's calm voice. "Don't do anything stupid." Sasuke looked at him and inhaled before looking up again. What was going on? His eyes land on Sakura and he sees her hand grasp Hinata's as Danzo finally speaks.

-x-

His speech was transmitted through all the channels, speakers, and bollards in the town. And as he cleared his throat, he saw many look at him with fear. He smiled and waved his hand to silence them. "Hiruzen is dead."

The crowd below him gasped in horror. He saw many young ones tear up and scoffed with a smile. Soft. His voice found its way out again as he moved towards the hand rail. "From now on, your new Hokage is me."  
Someone fainted amongst the crowd. He recognized him as the young grandson of the late man. He scowled. His family was going to be bothersome. He inhaled slowly and started again. "And as your Hokage, I announce that from now on the ways of Konoha will change. Sarutobi had been a good enough Hokage. But he was a coward…" Many curses were heard in the crowd. He had guessed that all those loyal to him would rebel. But it wouldn't stop him. "He did not extend the potential our legends had to offer. I've seen you all. Every legend, every human. I must say, marvelous potential wasted. His ideas of cowardice acts of mercy inflicted upon you all. I was disappointed. But not anymore. I will make Konoha strong. I will make my legends the strongest…"

The crowd listened to every single word he threw. He was sure that many had stopped breathing just to listen to him. But then…  
"I call for those who want to get ahead. And I tell every criminal that he will have no mercy. Traitors will be executed…"  
Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. They were sure he looked at them when he said that. Why wouldn't he? Naruto being the dead man's apprentice and another dead Hokage's son. And Sasuke being, well, an Uchiha he presumed.

"I declare war…" The crowd gasped and shook in horror as he smiled. "I declare war against the Wind Country."  
Sakura swooned as Hinata caught her. War against wind country? Was he out of his mind?

"Those who will join the fight, shall live in glory. Those who want to live in peace shall be left so. But those who wish to oppose the change will be declared as traitors. Now…" He narrowed his eyes as he gave the silent order. And soon, the crowd bowed down before him. His smile reached his wrinkled eyes as he turned to leave.

"What did you do to lord Sarutobi?" A loud feminine voice echoed through the vicinity. If it wasn't for his acute hearing he would've ignored it. But the voice had reached him, so he had to turn. After all, the crowd was still watching.

The crowd eyed her with mixed reaction. Some with horror. Some with anger. And some with mutual sadness and guilt. But all Sakura could see was the man standing above them all. In hatred.  
Danzo smiled a fake smile as he eyed the crowd around the girl and shook his head. Something shifted in his eyes as he spoke again. "Young blood."  
His bandaged arms lifted upwards slightly as a man placed a coat around him. On the coat was written ' _Hokage'_ with bold letters. "Young blood is precious. Full of potential. Hiruzen had let that potential decay. And as I said, those who oppose the change will be declared as traitors. And traitors will be executed."

And as he walked away, every man and woman in the crowd realized silently the meaning of his words. Hiruzen Sarutobi was killed.

-x-

Sai knocked on the door thrice and heard a faint 'come in'. But even in this low voice was an undermined threat. A threat only he could sense. Sai bowed and raised his head again to see Danzo sitting on Hokage's chair haughtily.  
"Ah, Sai. Thank you for coming." Danzo's smile was replied with Sai's gentle nod. "Is there something I can do, my lord?"

Danzo's eerie smile broadened at his question. "I need you to bring me Sakura Haruno."  
After a quiet pause Sai nods. And as he leaves he wonders what he could possibly want from her. But then he shook his head and sighed. He wouldn't care as long as Ino was safe.

-x-

 **A bit of political agenda here people! How was it? Is it *cliffhangling* enough? Reviews please!  
Tell me what you guys think.**


	11. Episode 11

**WARNING:** _InoSai fans this might not be really good chap for you guys. But don't worry I plan nothing bad for them. SO… Sorry_ **  
READ ON!  
-x-**

 **Epsiode 11-Hollow.**

Sai looked at the four girls sitting on the bed as he gulped. This was going to be hard. Ino could hate him forever. Adjusting his uniform he stepped inside the room.  
Ino looked up from her lap and gasped in relief. She stood up and stepped towards him, before noting his attire. "Sai. Why are you wearing that?" She asked as bile threatened to rise up in her throat. She had always detested that uniform and everything associated with it. And today, Danzo's speech had fueled her hatred for the uniform more. But seeing the boy she loved wear it made her want to puke.  
Sai looked at her and dropped his arms in defeat. "I had always been a part of root. I was raised in its facility and I am a member of the assassins group." He had tried sounding sad. But alas, emotional display was never his strongest points. Instead he sounded bluntly honest. Shameless too. Something which made Ino well up on tears. Or was it the truth?  
From behind her, Sakura growled in disbelief while Hinata covered her gasp with her hands. "What?" The brunette, Tenten as he recalled her name, looked revolted as she turned her head away.

"But. But you said you would never. And…" Her lips shook as she tried controlling her emotions. She failed miserably as she hiccupped. "I lied." He replied, again, too bluntly. He mentally cursed his mind. Ino was slipping further away from him. He tried reaching for her but she backed away. As she fell to the floor, his emotions finally found his voice. "All I wanted was to protect you."

Sakura's eyes softened as she saw the love in his eyes. Of course it couldn't make up for the lies he had told her friend but, it surely changed her perspective of things here. Ino sobbed harder as she shook her head. "You lied to me. You said you would, you could, never betray…" She looked up at him, her eyes red, and shouted. "You said you'd never join them. But all along you were one of them."

Sai's eyes widened as he interjected. "Ino we're not what the world thinks of us!" Ino narrowed her eyes and turned her head away into Sakura's arms. "No!" His face hardens as Sakura stands up with her leaning on her. His voice makes its way out again. "Ino, trust me he is better for Konoha." Ino looked at him in disbelief and shook her head in anger. "He just started a war!"  
He shook his head and tightened his jaw. "Suna would have backstabbed us sooner or later."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and smiled humorlessly. "Of course, kill the threat before it is even born." Tenten shook her head and added. "That never works." Ino looked away from him in disgust and forced the tears out of her eyes. But of course, more came to replace the fallen ones. "Leave, just leave my house!" Her voice shook as she shouted but her face never turned to see his.

Sai's face drained off all the emotions as he spoke. "I can't. Not without Sakura."

Sakura raised her eyebrows as Ino turned to face him again. "What?"

"Lord Hokage has summoned her in her office."

Ino looked at him as if he was a maniac and then at Sakura.  
Sakura could see Hinata's slight shake of head. Choosing to ignore them all, she nodded and walked after him, but only after mumbling slowly. "Don't do anything stupid."

As she saw her leave, slowly Hinata's hands dove for her phone and she dialed for the man who came to her mind first. Naruto.

-x-

 _Run, run, run away.  
Buy yourself another day.  
A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear.  
So low only you can hear…_

-x-

Sasuke paced in his room as he remembered meeting the man. It was after his parents were killed by his brother. He scoffed at the memory as he remembered Danzo asking him to join 'Root'. He had refused right away, having heard the stories from his father. And the fact that his brother had been a part of it too. It made him refuse. But he never could turn. At least not until Danzo showed him his true power.  
And as Sasuke saw what that man really was, he had turned on his heel and left in disgust, swearing to himself that he'd never bow down to this man.

Sad.

That could not be. For he had bowed down today to him when everyone had. He wondered if that meant that he'd die soon. After all he broke a promise made to himself.

He had crossed his heart and hoped to die.  
His glum thoughts were interrupted as his phone rang. Picking up, he had just glimpsed on the caller id. Naruto.  
"We've got a problem." His usual cheery voice was devoid of all the happiness. Instead, a deadly grim tone had settled in it. It made Sasuke shiver. "What is it?"

And then he spoke a name. A name that could even raise him from his death.

"Sakura."

-x-

 _Run, run, run and hide.  
Somewhere no one else can find.  
Tall trees bend and lean pointing where to go.  
Where you will still be all alone…_

-x-

Sakura eyed the back of the boy and frowned. "Do you love her?" She voiced her doubt as they walked through the corridor. Sai glanced at her and then back ahead. "Yes." It was a curt answer. Like if anyone doubted him he'd kill them. Sakura inhaled and exhaled before opening her mouth again. "Is it healthy?"  
He stopped, almost making her bump into him. Looking at her, his face had only confusion. Sakura pursed her lips and shook the memories of the grey haired boy out of her mind. "I think your love for Ino has made you ignorant to the situation, Sai." He scowled. Sakura blinked at the resemblance of his face with that of Sasuke's. "It's not true."  
Sakura gave him a long hard stare, before her lips moved again. "Then tell me, how long do you think you can save her from Danzo?"

Sai's eyes widened at her question as she walked past him. He blinked and then shook his head, as Sakura opened the door to the cabin.

Inside, Danzo smiled as Sakura gave him a reluctant bow and then sat in front of him at his motion. He could see the kaleidoscope of emotions playing on her face. Anger. Hate. Sadness. Fear. Everything. His eyes narrowed in excitement as Sakura gulped. "Miss Sakura. I hope you don't mind. But I have taken the liberty to do a bit of research on you." He picked up a file in front of him and opened it.

It was hard. Hard to listen to everything you have been through in a tone that was so devoid of any emotion. Any emotion, until her abilities were listed. It was then that Danzo's voice picked up an amused tone. Inhuman strength due to precise control over her chakra. Sakura flinched as he threw the file on the table again. She gulped as he smiled and crossed his bandaged arm over his other. "Your power fascinates me, Miss Sakura. Your ability to control chakra can be shaped into any power you wish for."  
Sakura nodded curtly and looked away. She suddenly found the cabin very confining, unlike when Sarutobi sat in his place. It was comforting back then. But now, it felt like a prison.

Danzo dismissed Sai and leaned back in his chair. "Ah. You must think that I am a monster."  
It took every ounce of her self-restrain to stop her mouth from uttering foul words. And she chose silence. He took it as a sign to continue and smiled. "You are right. I am. But only for Konoha's enemies."  
Silence.  
"My goal is to slowly spread Konoha's border and reign. The wind country would be first. Especially, the capitol, Suna. However, I need help." Sakura looked at him as he leaned towards her in a threatening way. "I have an offer, Miss Sakura. If you help me steer the future, then I'll make sure your future is good."

Sakura closed her eyes and dropped her head. "Why me?"  
"Because, when you spoke Miss Sakura, people were willing to listen." He made her look up again. This time in annoyance. "And what if I refuse?"

His eyebrows rose up in amusement. As if he was surprised that she was dumb enough to refuse him. Soon, his smile dropped and his posture straightened. "Then I would think of you as my enemy."  
Sakura took a deep breath and got up. "I'm sorry, _Sir_. But I refuse."

She was almost at the door when he spoke again, making her stop. "Are you willing to die for a dead man's ideals, Miss Sakura?" She glanced at him and narrowed her eyes, before spitting out the first thing coming to her mind. "I died once. I'm not afraid to die again. And it's not his ideals I'd die for. It's mine."

He smiled as she walked out. She heard him speak one last line before she came out. "Then death it is, Miss Sakura."

And as she looked up the sky, a silent tear rolled down her face. "Death it is." She whispered before letting her fearful tears out.

 _Don't you fret, my dear.  
It'll all be over soon.  
I'll be waiting here…  
for you…  
_-x-

 _ ***The song is Kingdom Come by the Civil Wars.**_

 **Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. *Heart ache*  
Review.  
Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.  
** _ **-NLP**_


	12. Episode 12

**WARNING:** _Get your tissues when you read this chapter. Coz I tell you, I cried while writing this. So…_ **  
READ ON!  
-x-**

 **Epsiode 12-Embrace.**

Sasuke pinched his eyes close as Neji and Naruto conversed. Hinata looked fidgety and kept jumping at even the minutest movement outside. Sasuke sighed as she suddenly made a sound. "You think something has..?" Sasuke jerked his head up and shook his head. "No." If she could take down a guy like Kabuto then she'd be okay. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled slowly. Although. He had this nagging feeling that…

"Alright!" Naruto suddenly scowled and flexed his muscles. "Let's do this." Sasuke and Neji looked at him in confusion while Hinata looked at him in worry. Well, they should be! Naruto was known for his spontaneous decisions and at a time like this his actions could be, well, reckless. "Let's do this!"  
Sasuke sighed and glared him. "Do what?"  
Naruto's grin was daunting. Sasuke was sure he was working on adrenaline. But this was not the time or the place to be so 'valor'. And when he replied his query, Sasuke almost fell out of his chair.  
"You know, fight! Rebel! Whatever we can do to undermine him and his stupid rules!"

"No." His answer was curt, and while his white eyes were determined, they were not for Naruto's favor. Naruto glared him with all his might. "Wuss."  
Neji sighed in frustration, mumbling under his breath. "Naruto. If we do this war is upon _us_."

Naruto blinked a few times at his answer and then shrugged. "The world has been in a state of war since forever. We're just gonna point it out."  
Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other in confusion. Naruto saying something so insightful—the possibility was really small. But then, it had really happened. Neji had opened his mouth again to retort, but another voice beat him to it.

"That's some deep s***." Sakura walked in with a glum face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her eyes. They were puffy and red. She had been crying. He doubted that she was so close to Hiruzen that she would cry. Sure, angry. They all were. But crying. He doubted it. From the corner of his eyes he saw Hinata jump and step towards her. But again, Sakura's action surprised them all. She stopped her by raising her hand from far away.

Naruto exchanged glances with Neji as they were all baffled by her stoic façade. Neji raised his eyebrows as she suddenly looked him in the eye. "There isn't much time."  
Sasuke looked at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. But to no avail. So instead he hung onto her voice as she continued speaking.

"I've been sentenced to death."

Naruto felt like someone had punched his lungs. The air left him like a choke as Hinata gasped and covered her mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stood up in shock. Four voices clashed at her speech together. "What?"

Sakura gritted her teeth as her vision blurred again. This wasn't good. She had just stabled herself in order to give them the information. "Just listen. There isn't much time to explain."  
Hinata shook her head before falling on the bed and hugging herself while shaking. Naruto glared Sakura with all his might, but inside even he felt like he was falling into deep abyss. "If this is some kind of joke then-"  
Sakura's voice rose as she glared him. "Just shut up and listen. He's gonna come for me, in some way or another. He won't do a public execution." Saying it hurt her more as tears fell out of her emerald orbs. Naruto gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. This could not happen to him. To her. To them.

"He doesn't want a public execution because he thinks it might start a full scale rebellion." Her breath hitched and she gasped through her tears. "I will die."  
Hinata looked at her in disbelief and cried. "But!"  
Sakura silenced her again. "No, Hinata. It's inevitable." She turned to Neji and gulped. "Neji, you have to control your clan. No riots. No rebellion…" He glanced at Naruto as she continued. "…at least not publically. Inform Mr. Hiashi and protect as many as you can. Contact Suna. Tell them what is happening. Figure out a way." He nodded as she suddenly jerked her head towards Naruto.

"You have to stop him. At any costs. Naruto…" Sakura walked up to her blonde friend and hiccupped, before holding his hands in hers. "Promise me. You won't give up. You won't stop until Konoha is free!" Her tears made him cry. Nodding vigorously he too started hiccupping.

Sakura laughed and hugged him tightly, before shouting. "You idiot, stop crying!" Naruto narrowed his eyes through his tears and shouted back. "You cried first!" And then they both looked at their raven haired friend, before she joined them too.

And before they knew, the trio of childhood friends started crying. Neji turned his head away and gritted his teeth as his sister's sobs reached him. Finally, unable to bear the scene before him he left the room, wondering whether happy ending exist only in fairy tales.

Sakura broke away from the hug suddenly and clutched Hinata's face in hers. "Hinata, listen, you have to be strong." She looked at Naruto and placed her right hand on his cheek, before continuing through her sob. "You guys have to take care of each other. Hinata this idiot doesn't know a thing about love. Okay? You will have to teach him everything about a relationship. Okay?" Hinata and Sakura laughed through their tears, as Naruto smiled.  
"And you. Naruto, I swear if anything happens to her, I'll come back and haunt you. Understood?" Naruto nodded and gave her a long hard stare. Hoping that this was all a lie. That he wouldn't lose his sister too. After his parents.

The three sat there in silence before Sakura glanced at Sasuke. His back was towards them. Trying to hide his emotions, she guessed. She gave a small smile to her friends as they got up. "Go." She mumbled to them. Before, he stepped out of the room he turned to her and looked at her longingly. "Will we see you again?"  
Sakura smiled sadly at his child like longing. Suddenly, she felt as if she was looking at that broken kid on the tattered swing again. He still was the same. Innocent. Childlike. And everything good. She knew he was the only one who could do it. The only one who could save Konoha. And the only one who could save her Sasuke from the darkness, once she was gone.

Sakura nodded slowly. "One last time." One last time to indulge in the moment.

And as they stepped outside the room, the Hyuuga and the demon hugged each other and cried again. Holding onto each other for solace from the horrible future.

Sakura slowly turned to look at Sasuke as a fresh set of tears fell from her eyes. His back was still turned away from her. All the instances spent with him flash forward in front of her eyes, making her smile. She walks in a slow pace, savoring all the quiet and the comfort in his presence. Everything she had hoped for in one person's embrace. Her hands wrap around his torso as he stiffened. His fragrance was soothing, like that of wet earth. And they stay like that for a long time.  
Perhaps wishing for the eternity. But…  
"This isn't fair." He spoke slowly.

Since the beginning, he had only shown his true self to a select few. His mother. Brother. Naruto. And her. But no. He had shown more to her. She was right when she had called him 'stoic'. Because that's what he was, for the world. But for her. He was more. He became romantic, flirty, an emotionally open book. Only for her. No one else. Not even Naruto or his brother. She knew a side of him no one else had ever seen. But now. She was leaving him. Why?

She chuckled at his childish whine. "I know." He turned to her as softly as he could muster, before burying his face in her hair. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

Fate was cruel. Just when she had realized that she had fallen in love. Fate snatched her time away.

She traced his bangs away from his face, never taking her eyes of off his black orbs. While he looked down at her hands caressing him. He closed his eyes as she kissed his right one. She smiled as he grasped her hand again. "I'll gladly take death, Sasuke. Because it will remind me of you. And I don't care if this is the end. Because I will always love you."

He had been dying to hear this. But now when she finally said it, she was leaving him alone again. He would be alone again. And as she buried herself in his chest, as he rested his head on top of hers, he wished with all his heart-wished that he wouldn't have let her in. So that this wouldn't hurt so much.

Fate was cruel. So cruel…

-x-

 **And I am the cruelest of them all. There, I said it! No need for you to say it now.  
Now, now. No need to leave this page. Wait! Wait! Don't leave!...Wait!  
No!...**


	13. Episode 13

_**NLP:**_ _The following episode is entitled 'dark'…_ _ **  
Sasuke:**_ _Yes, just like your heart._ _ **  
***_ _Sighs_ _ ***NLP:**_ _Just read on folks._

 **-x-**

 **Episode 13- Dark.**

She walked down the stairs with her puffy eyes when her eyes landed on the boy in front of her. Black close cropped hair. Hellishly pale skin. And that uniform. She muffled her choke behind her hand as he slowly turned to her. Blinking away the tears she walked up to him and jerked her hand. "Get out!"  
Sai blinked and looked solemn as he eyed her state. Her blonde hair was messily tied in a bun, while her eyes were swollen and red (definitely due to crying). He shook his head as she glared him.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice echoes in the room, shrill and cracked. From the corner of her eyes she saw her mother dash out from the kitchen. "Sweetie?" Her voice was full of concern. But for Ino she was not the priority now. So she ignored the older lady.  
Sai looked at her and spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry, Ino."

Perhaps, it was okay. Okay to be mad at him. At this situation though she felt far from it. She felt broken. Helpless. And dead. So when she scoffed and turned to her mother, she also turned away from love.  
"I'm gonna go see Sakura."

Sai's eyes narrowed as she turned on her heels. His hand shot out and grabbed hers as she turned to glare him. "I can't let you do that."  
Ino flinched at the grim tone and struggled against his grip. "Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"Haruno Sakura betrayed the hokage."

Ino froze as she heard him speak. Sakura betrayed the hokage? Who? Danzo? The tyrant? Her eyes widen as he gripes her other hand to. Suddenly, she felt very afraid. Of him. As if he was…someone else.

"And I don't want you meddling with her. For your own good." His matter-of-fact tone made her cringe. It was inhuman. The way he said it. She was starting to feel that the man she loved was an entirely fake persona. Her mother's gasp pulled her out of her thoughts. And she remembered Sakura. Finding her will and strength again, she pushed against him and ran out of the house. She could hear his voice calling her name, but she did not care. All she wanted right now was to hide away. Away from him.

-x-

Sakura cursed as her head bumped against the roof of the car. "Could you, umm, drive a little carefully?" She asked the driver. He nodded and gave her a wrinkled-toothy smile. He was quite old. She wondered how he hadn't had his driver's license revoked yet. She sighed and shook her head before dialing Ino's number.

Sakura inhaled slowly as she counted the rings. _One. Two. Three. Four. Fi-_

The car stopped abruptly with a loud screech as Sakura jumped in her seat and dropped her phone. She cursed and blinked as the driver jerked his head at her. "Are you okay, miss?" Sakura nodded and pursed her lips, while looking for her phone. "What happened?" She asked as she sighed and placed the phone on the seat. The driver shook his head and looked towards the front. "I don't know. I thought I saw a man but…"  
Sakura blinked and passed him a skeptical look. She was having a word with the owner company of the cab once she reached back. Letting an old man such as him drive a cab? What were they thinking? She sighed as he looked around wildly. "Miss. I think we should check. If I hit him, my license could be revoked." She looked at him with a slight sarcastic smile. _Believe me that will happen anyways._ She thought before sighing and opening the door. "I'll see." _If there is something to see indeed._

She had left the phone on the seat. Why would she need it, anyways?

It was weird how the road was deserted at this time of the day. But she didn't pay any heed to it. After all it wasn't a route preferable to all. Being flanked by vast expanses of rice fields on the both sides was one of the reasons why this area was untouched by the townspeople. It was the countryside.  
Generally this area held a calming and peaceful atmosphere. But today as she looked around the car she shivered at the eerie emptiness that it offered her. Perhaps it was because of her paranoia. She had been sentenced to death the other day. Two days before. Somehow, the incident with Kabuto kept replaying in her mind and she inhaled slowly. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven._

She had not indulged in this habit of hers for a long time. Ever since she defeated Kabuto, she had never felt the need to it. But today it felt different. _Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen._

Suddenly she spots a boy in the distance and narrows her eyes. She had not sensed him come. How? She slowly backed away to the cab waiting for her. The nagging feeling about the situation intensified and she dashed for the phone. Because she knew just what was happening.

She was about scream into the phone when suddenly she was yanked from behind. And as she hit the ground on the grit, she squeezed her eyes shut. Now, however, was the time when she felt the chakra of the man in front of her. It made her shiver in fear. So much dark energy? How can someone contain it? Sure she had seen Naruto do it, but then this one was so different. So, vicious.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see her assailant and gasped. She knew him. She had heard stories about him at the time of her training. White hair. Dangerously calm face and the locket. The locket. No doubt about it. It was him. But how did Danzo?

The cab driver rushed outside and faced the man. "Young man, what are you doi—" The boy scowled and grabbed his neck before he could finish. Sakura gasped and got up, her hands glowing with green chakra. "Stop!"

The boy turned to her and opened his eyes to reveal hollow sockets. Sakura gulped and narrowed her eyes. He slackened his grip for a second. Just a second though. Before he plunged his blue glowing hand in the old man's chest.

"No!" Sakura lunged forward as the man fell on the floor. "You sick b******!" Sakura shouted and raised her fist to punch the boy. But of course, even without her distorted and angry judgment the boy would have dodged her silly punch and moved.

She didn't see it coming. Or maybe she did. Maybe she had given up way before. Two days ago. Because why then, when she saw his glowing blue hand move towards her, she didn't dodge him? Why didn't she fight? Why couldn't she fight?

His hand went through and through her chest as she coughed blood. The phone fell next to her as she too collapsed on the ground, her eyes losing the focus. An image flashed before her eyes. Of a young boy marked as a demon. His blue eyes glimmering at her and his goofy grin making her smile as her vision started fading to black.

And before she lost herself to the darkness, she uttered his name one last time.

"Naruto."

-x-

Sasuke entered the café with an annoyed look. Ever since Sakura had been sentenced to death, he was this way—always on the edge. His eyes found them sitting in the far corner. As he walked to them he saw a couple of girls pass him a look of adoration. He wanted to puke. He could never stand girls and their oozing flirtation to him. But then, why did he… He shook his head. He had just stabled his emotions before coming here. Thoughts of Sakura had filled him till ten minutes before. If he let them take over him again then he'd lose control. Again.

He sat next to Naruto and nodded at Ino. She looked horrible. At least according to her standards. Her hair was tied messily in a bun, while her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying. She wore a loose t-shirt with baggy white pants and flip-flops. Overall, according to Sasuke, she looked like a wreck.

Ino inhaled and exhaled loudly, focusing on Hinata's soothing caresses on her back, before recounting her and Sai's encounter from morning. And when she finished she felt her eyes well up again. Naruto passed her a handkerchief (Surprisingly being a gentleman to her) and patted her back. She smiled and blew her nose in it after mumbling a feeble thank you.

After a long silence, Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and spoke. "What does he look like? Your…"

Ino looked at him and pursed her lips. She didn't have to say anything as Hinata filled in for her. "Thin and pale. Black close cropped hair and small eyes." Sasuke had scrunched his face in confusion. So, Ino sighed and unlocked her phone. "Here's a picture of him." It pained her to see even his picture. It was of the day they both had been to the beach.

Sasuke looked at the picture and narrowed his eyes while nodding. "Yes. It is him." He passed her the phone and continued. "He was the one who came to take me to Danzo. After, the incident."

Ino looked up in confusion. Incident? Oh. Then she remembered. The one where his brother had killed his family. Her face fell as Naruto opened his mouth. But at the precise moment, Ino's phone chose to ring. Sighing loudly in relief, she looked at Sasuke. "It's Sakura." The trio in front of her looked at her with big eyes and motioned her to put it on speaker.

Ino did just that and call her name. "Sakura, thank god. We were so.."

" _Are you okay, miss?" "What happened?" "I don't know. I thought I saw a man but…"_

"Sakura? Hello, are you there?" She called again and again as they heard to the conversation on the other side. She shrugged and looked up. "Maybe she dialed it by mistake." Her hand was stopped by Sasuke's. "No. Wait." Sasuke let go of her hand and looked at the phone on the table. There was something that beckoned him to keep listening. And something that said to do otherwise. But then again, he never could resist listening to her voice. Beside him, Naruto's heart beat in his ears like a drum as he heard everything. Something in the back of his mind asked him to run away and cover his ears. But even then he hung onto the voice of his friend like a lifeline. And when his eyes landed on the Hyuuga across him, he saw his own fear mirrored in her eyes.

" _Young man, what are you doi—" "Stop!" "No!" "You sick b******!"_

They heard it all till the end. Everything. How she tried fighting. How she failed. How he ripped his heart and then punctured hers. And by the time the phone fell on the floor, the four teens were already crying silently. Not daring to say a word in case they missed even her tiniest voice. And they would have missed it.

" _Naruto."_ She whispered his name before a loud smash echoed through the phone. Just before the line went dead.

Naruto felt like he was falling. Falling to an endless pit of darkness. It was just like when he had heard of his parents death—the truth. Bitter truth. Just like that, today he felt like he had lost the will to live. He looked at Hinata and saw her hiccupping silently behind her hand. He would have walked to her, consoled her if it wasn't for the helpless feeling he had himself. He kept staring at her. Trying to find a reason. And none of them said anything until it was a long silence. A silence filled with tears. And even when Sasuke got up and left, none of them stopped him.

Naruto looked at his disappearing form and inhaled slowly as he remembered Sakura's plea.

" _You have to stop him. At any costs. Naruto…" Sakura walked up to her blonde friend and hiccupped, before holding his hands in hers. "Promise me. You won't give up. You won't stop until Konoha is free!" Her tears made him cry. Nodding vigorously he too started hiccupping._

And then when they had been alone, she had asked of him something else too.

" _Naruto. Please, save my Sasuke. Promise me you'll save him. From the darkness. The loneliness. And from all of this. Promise me."_

Slowly he came back to his will and looked at his two remaining friends. "We're gonna do it." He spoke as his eyebrows knit themselves in determination. Hinata and Ino looked at him through their tears in confusion. "What?" Ino mumbled, her voice cracked. Naruto inhaled and closed his eyes before opening them again. "We're gonna rebel."

Ino and Hinata looked at him with wide eyes as he gave them a slight smile. It was a sad one but filled with valour. "We're gonna give Danzo hell and free our country."

-x-

 **Umm… am I allowed one explanation? No? Not even a teensy one? No? Um… Okay…well, then… huh…  
Well…  
Please review.  
And keep on reading.**

 _ **NLP**_


	14. Episode 14

_**NLP:**_ _I'm off._ _ **  
Sasuke:**_ _Don't come back.  
_ _ **Naruto:**_ _And take this god damned story with you!  
_ _ **Sakura:**_ _…  
_ _ **Sarada:**_ _Why? Why would you do this to us?_ _ **  
***_ _Sighs_ _ ***NLP:**_ _Just …read…_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 14- Bury.**

 _*Oh come with me forever my love, under the darkening sky.  
Come hide with me, I'll save you my love.  
Hear me, I'll beg for your life. _

He stood far away. From all the people. From the priest. From flowers and all the tears. And from her grave. He saw them lower her coffin in the ground and closed his eyes. She had died. She had died and with her, she had taken his soul. Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal a lost pool of dark orbs before swooning and leaning on the tree.

They waited till the crowd had dismissed. Till everyone had left. Even the priest. Even Tsunade. Even Ino. They waited until only they remained. And him. They could sense him far at the back. Away from the plain sight. Naruto stood back as Hinata silently placed a bunch of 'Sakura' flowers on her grave. Hinata gave a long stare to the flowers before kissing her fingers and then brushing them on the tombstone. And as she got up and wrapped her hands around his waist, he closed his eyes. Breathing in the scent of her lavender perfume he opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke's approaching form. And before either of them knew why, Naruto steered Hinata and himself past Sasuke, none of them saying a word to each other. All the while, Naruto tried to forget the dead look in Sasuke's eyes and fought to control his own tears.

Sasuke stood in front of the stone, wondering how peaceful she was beneath the earth, before whispering her name. "Sakura." And then just as a cat mewled from far away, he disappeared into thin air.

-x-

 _Her hair is damp, her skin has turned cold,  
There's hardly a sound as she breathes.  
Oh stay my love,  
Please open your eyes,  
And promise me you'll never leave._

 _Oh, my love,  
Stay, my love..._

-x-

Numbness had been casted over Konoha and the entire fire country. Danzo and his cruel means were causing everyone to be either fidgety or reckless. Because every now and then, Danzo's men would march at random households and drag away the men. Or legends, if there were any. Be it a five year old kid or an old wrinkled elderly. While at the sidelines, political war was being waged with the wind country.

They saw a kid bump into a random stranger and jump. His brown hair and eyes were familiar. With a jolt, Naruto recognized him as the grandson of late fourth Hokage. He remembered the name- Konohamaru. Frowning at the kid's submissive behavior he sighed loudly. He glanced at the boy next to him and tightened his fists.

"She's dead. She's dead and I couldn't save her!" It was a whisper at first. But then slowly it turned into a growl. Honestly, their role had been reversed. Naruto now acted as the level headed one while Sasuke was the one with destructive nature. Before Sasuke's growl turned into a shout, Naruto had to shut him up. He took out a picture and shoved it in his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took it before shivering at the realization. It was a picture of the day at the forest. Sakura was pinching his cheek in it.

"I found it in her cupboard." Naruto's low voice reached his ear, making Sasuke smile slightly. "I wonder if she was real sometimes." Sasuke spoke as his smile turned into a scowl again.  
Naruto inhaled before closing his eyes and scoffing at him. "She was real alright." Sasuke looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows as he grinned at him. "And she gave us all a task."  
He looked taken aback by his response, but then realization hit him and he nodded slowly. "I'll help. Don't have any other purpose anyways." Naruto opens his mouth as suddenly his phone rings. Clicking his tongue in annoyance he was surprised to see the caller. He thought she wasn't free for an hour or so. Then why was she calling him?

"Naruto. You should come and see this." Hinata's voice reached his ear, making him jump.

-x-

They had reached just in time at the gates. Just in time to see Tsunade being dragged away in handcuffs. "Grandma?" Naruto whispered as Hinata ran to them. "What's happening?" He growled under his breath as Sasuke too stilled. Hinata turned to see Tsunade's dignified form being shoved inside the police car and spoke in a low voice. "She was arrested."

"For what?" Sasuke asked through his breath. And as Hinata told them the reason behind the arrest, Sasuke and Naruto both gritted their teeth before the raven haired boy wondered. "What the hell is happening in this town?"

Because Tsunade was arrested on the charges of killing Sakura Haruno.

-x-

 _Hey angel there over her head,  
Tell me the time hasn't come.  
Have mercy please on the one that I love,  
Her body's too weary to run._

-x-

"There's no way grandma can kill Sakura." Naruto slammed the book on the table as Hinata nodded in agreement and Sasuke placed his sword on the table. Naruto sighed and leaned into his chair while rubbing his forehead. "Although…"  
"Where do we start?" Sasuke asked as he sat down across them. Naruto looked at him and pursed his lips before shaking his head. "No idea." They would have stayed in silence if it wasn't for Hinata. After all she was the one who answered. "We need to find why Danzo killed Sakura." She had spoken her name in a whisper. So, Naruto added with a dazed look on his face. "But first, we need to find out who had really killed her…" And as Sasuke glanced at the blonde before him, his head slowly shook in agreement. In his mind, he counted on all the possibilities that could've happened. Sakura could have been alive. She could've been by his side. Or maybe he could have told her… From the beginning he had been open about his feelings to her. Only to her. But even then he had his limitations. For an instance, he had never actually uttered those words. Those three words which Sakura had so easily put in one sentence before she had died. So now, Sasuke wished with all his might that he could've done the same.

Hinata looked at her and Naruto's intertwined hands. They were shaking in nervousness. Both of theirs. And as she looked at the blonde's face and he looked at hers, she wondered in her head as to what Sakura would've done. While all Naruto could think how he could've protected his friend. His sister. He wished with all his might that he could reverse the fate's decision.

And most of all, they all wished she was here.

-x-

Ino flinched as she dropped the photographs on the floor. Cursing out loud, which she never did, she crouched down to pick them up one by one. But as she picked up one particular picture she smiled. It was of her and Sakura. Well, all of them were. But this one in particular made her eyes well up again. It was of the day when Ino and Sakura had gotten their ears pierced. Weird. Even after she had gone, Ino kept smiling at their memories. Or was it weird?  
Suddenly, she remembered Naruto's resolve to rebel and then Sai's offer. He had asked her to move in with him. Deciding that she'd like to help in any way she could she dialed Sai's number. And as he picked up the phone, she straight away told him that she'd be moving in with him. When he had suspiciously asked her why, she just said 'Because I'm sick of all this crying and fighting.' And he had bought it. Or so she guessed. And in return he promised her a good future for them. Him and her.

She had cut the phone abruptly, saying that her mom was calling. Staring at the picture, she smiled and wondered. Wondered if she'd be mad at her for going back to him. And most of all, she wished Sakura was here.

-x-

 _Now suddenly a thunderous sound,  
Like wings that have taken flight.  
Straight up, straight out,  
From under the ground,  
She's gone in the darkening sky._

-x-

Tsunade pondered over her choices as she eyed the metal bars again. She could either rot here till someone freed her. Or she could escape and figure out what was going on. Smiling at the familiar presence, she looked at the grey haired masked man. "Madam Tsunade, please, I know you couldn't kill her. Wouldn't kill her. But you have to cooperate and…" He trailed off as she walked over to him and spoke in a bored tone. "You and I we both know it isn't enough."

A creek of the door alerted them of his presence as he walked inside. Tsunade's face fell to the anger as she growled. "Why did you do it Danzo?"  
He must've known what she was talking about, because the next thing he did was dismissing Kakashi. The officer teetered on the threshold before leaving the room reluctantly. Tsunade glared as the present Hokage smiled at her and tugged at the metal bars. He laughed at her trials and spoke in an amused tone. "I had asked my men to place a seal. Don't think that I wouldn't know that a normal prison can't hold you, Tsunade."  
Tsunade closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, before sighing loudly. She never thought that she'd be locked in a prison. No. Never. But also, though, not even once did she think that Sakura would be killed in a war of politics. After a long pause between both of them, Danzo finally spoke.

"As long as Sakura was alive I knew there would be people opposing me. She was a threat to my goal."

Tsunade stiffened and dropped her hands to her side. She stared at the man in front of her, before suddenly smirking. "This seal is pathetic."

As Danzo summoned a group of 'root' assassins, Tsunade scoffed and punched the wall next to her.

The building collapsed over them and Danzo growled her name in anger. "Tsunade." But she was gone—long gone because when the dust cleared and the debris was removed there was nothing except empty back alley of the jail.

And while the assassins dispersed and more officers came; Kakashi stood in the back, hopelessly wondering what was going on.

-x-

 _Oh my love,  
Stay my love...  
Oh my love,  
Stay my love..._

-x-

They stood in horror as in news flash, Tsunade was declared as an enemy of Konoha's. And the entire fire country.

Naruto and Hinata grabbed each other's hand and kept watching the screen in worry. She was missing and with her all hopes of them finding about the truth seemed to slip away. Sasuke gritted his teeth and threw the glass he held in his hand at the wall opposite him as Sakura's _killer_ was declared rogue.

-x-

 _High on the wind the angels they fly,  
Hovering over her grave.  
I'll dig this hole as deep as my love,  
And bury her memory away,  
And bury her memory away..._

 _-x-_

 _ ***the song is Darkening Sky by Peter Bradley Adams.**_

 **Depressing? Was it? Really? I… I am sorry… I really am…  
~** _ **NLP**_


	15. Episode 15

_**NLP:**_ _You guys better pay attention now. The story's gonna pick its pace. And thank you for the reviews.. But I need more to keep up with the pressure of ...well…them…  
*points to the Naruto characters*_ _ **  
Sasuke:**_ _…  
_ _ **Naruto:**_ _…  
*sitting in a corner*_ _ **Sakura:**_ _…  
_ _ **Sarada:**_ _…  
*Holding Sarada* __**Boruto:**_ _…  
_ _ **Hinata:**_ _…_ _ **  
***_ _Sighs_ _ ***NLP:**_ _Et tu, Hinata?_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 15- Thunder.**

He eyed the spider web on the wall and huffed, tracing the red threads with his eyes. Again and again. The newspaper clippings covered every bit of the wooden wall. And they were all about Danzo. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Turn by turn he eyed all the names on the wall—Sakura, Tsunade, Danzo. He had been able to connect a lot of dots. But not the one which connected Sakura and Danzo directly. There remained a question mark. "Who the hell are you?" Sasuke growled slowly as his eyes flashed red. Embeded with three commas.

-x-

Neji turned his head towards her graceful steps and then to all the clan members in front of him. He sat in place of his uncle as the head of the clan and inhaled. Turning to the approaching form of his cousin he noted how determined she looked. He pursed his lips as she bowed in front of him and nodded. "Have you made a decision?" He asked, hoping in his mind and heart that she would reject. She nods and takes a deep breath before speaking up. "I reject."  
Nodding in content and relief, his mind replayed her father's request from earlier. The favor of taking over the clan duties and replacing Hiashi Hyuuga as the clan head.

-x-

He groaned as the blonde spotted his seat and rushed to him. Inhaling loudly, Shikamaru looked at Naruto and deepened his scowl. "You owe me big time, Naruto." He spoke as the boy sat in front of him, before nodding slowly. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru. So…" Naruto flexed his neck and sighed. "What'd you find?" The boy with pineapple shaped ponytail sighed and shook his head. "It was really hard stealing these files from under my dad's nose, Naruto." Naruto smiled and apologized again, before thanking him too. At that Shikamaru smiled too. "Man, I too want this war to be over soon."

Naruto blinked before realization hit him, making him frown. "You must miss her." Shikamaru huffed and closed his eyes. "This is so troublesome." Naruto pursed his lips for a long pause and shook his head. "I saw her yesterday. She was leaving Konoha." The boy in front of him nodded and tapped his fingers on the table. "I know. We broke it off before that."

They stared at each other, before Shikamaru finally with a long sigh pushed forward a file. As Naruto opened it and viewed the contents, Shikamaru lit a cigarette. "Don't do something stupid." He spoke through the fumes making the blonde look up. Naruto laughed nervously and replied with a low _'I plan on doing that'_. Shikamaru shook his head and huffed again. Naruto looked at him and closed the file. "So…"

Shikamaru nodded and crossed his arms as he opened his mouth to speak. "Ever heard of the Otsutsuki clan?" Naruto nodded at him and leaned back in his chair. Shikamaru took this as a sign to continue and mumbled on. "Well, they're officially off the grid. But according to my sources and dad's, they're very much active and working under Danzo. That's all I could find on them."  
Naruto clicked his tongue in irritation. "That's not much dude."  
Shikamaru raised his hand. " _On them._ There's something else I found though." Naruto looked at him with his eyebrows up and mouth agape. Taking this as a good sign, Shikamaru continued. "There have been assassinations of many officials. Last week a man name Kido Tsumiki was murdered along with his entire facility wiped out."  
"Who was he?"  
"He was the head of the scientific research development of the Root. I heard from someone that he was developing some weapons which were said to enhance one's chakra."  
Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as his scowl deepened. "How?"  
"Dunno."  
"Anyone else killed?"  
"Some unknown officials working for Danzo. They were all said to be killed by a spirit."  
Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms at the word, before whispering "If only". He was about to get up when Shikamaru called his attention. "Another thing Naruto." The demon looked at the boy before him with low patience.

"Kabuto Yakushi was a member of root."

-x-

She looked at the picture sadly before sighing in annoyance. It was of her and her boyfriend. Ex. Shikamaru Nara. She wondered if the distance could be breached between them, when suddenly her brother burst through the door.  
"Temari. The Kazekage wants to see you."

As she walked inside the cabin her older brother left her side to follow an unknown man. She shook her head and looked ahead. His red head was so in contrast with her blonde one. And while their eyes had almost the same shade she wished his weren't so childlike. Her younger brother or also the Kazekage of the wind country looked back at her and smiled, before motioning her to sit. She did so and passed him a small smile too.

He started by asking how her visit to Konoha was before making his way to her now broken relationship. And soon, he was speaking in a cautious tone of how she should be careful in whatever she does. Temari narrowed her sea green eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you mean, Gaara?" In return, he gave her a beseeching look and continued. "As a brother I am supposed to look after you. I have failed in my duties as the Kazekage. I've lost so many in this war. Cities. Towns and villages. And I don't want to fail as a brother, Temari." Temari nodded slowly, her frown evident. She had the feeling she knew where this was going. And when he told her what he wanted of her, her eyes watered and she had no choice but to nod in agreement.

"I forbid you to see Shikamaru Nara. Ever again."

-x-

He nodded as he tilted the frame into its position, before passing a smile to the picture in it. "I'm happy you chose me, Ino…" He trailed off as he walked over to the girl and put his arm around her. Ino jumped at the contact and turned her face away from Sai. Her eyes lost focus as she remembered Naruto's rebellious decision, before mumbling. "I wonder what else I could have done." Before even realizing what she had just said, Sai let go of her and narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"  
Ino froze at the question, and for a split second she thought that he knew why she moved in with him. Recovering from the alarm, she gulped and spoke in a slight voice. "I still love you, even after what you did, Sai. That's what I mean." She hoped that she sounded regretful enough. And that he believed her truthful lie.

Suddenly, Sai's eyebrows knit together and Ino saw something shift in his onyx orbs. The usual calm had left them, leaving a cold dark storm. Ino shivered as he raised his hand. Her eyes widened at his hand and she almost stumbled back. Shutting her eyes tight she turned her head away and braced for the impact. Seconds passed and she felt his hand fall to her cheek, _gently_. Her baby blue eyes shot open and she looked at him in disbelief as he smiled. Ino gulped as she gazed into his eyes. Something about them had changed. And his smile. Ino bit her lips from choking on air as she eyed his smile. It was so, too, predatory. Before she could move her muscles, Sai shook his head and spoke in a dangerously low voice. "You will understand, Ino."

And as he passed her a smile she knew for sure was fake, she wondered with alarm. Wondered if the boy she loved was real at all.

-x-

 **I know, I know. Not much about Sakura here. But don't worry she'll come up. Even though she'll not** _ **be**_ **in the story directly, I won't let her presence won't fade away. Trust me… and read on and review…  
** _ **~NLP**_


	16. Episode 16

_**NLP:**_ _Ah… have patience… please…  
*handling an angry mob*  
_ _ **Naruto:**_ _Bring her back!  
_ _ **Sarada:**_ _Or…We'll burn your dreamscape!  
*Holding Sarada* __**Boruto:**_ _…Hime-chan you better bring Sakura-baasan back!  
_ _ **Doctor (the tenth):**_ _…Blimey why would you do this princess!_ _ **  
***_ _shouts_ _ ***NLP:**_ _Oi! Get back this side doctor! Or so help me I'll write a story about you and then kill_ _ **you**_ _off!  
_ _ **Doctor(the tenth)**_ _: I'll regen-  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Ho-No! Not in my story!  
_ _ **Doctor(the tenth)**_ _: …  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: This is getting nowhere…  
*In here beast mode* __**Sakura**_ _: Pipe it down! I'm trying to concentrate!  
*Everyone sweatdrops and shout in unison* Yes, ma'am!_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 16- Blind.**

Hinata's hold on her fourteen year old sister tightened as the coffin lowered in the ground. While her sister, Hanabi wondered in worry as to what was happening. She looked very much like her father and older cousin. Hanabi and Hinata blinked as the tears blurred their vision and their father was buried in the ground. Hinata shivered at the scene and closed her eyes, wishing she could just scream and do something to stop it all.  
Neji eyed his sisters with guilt and looked away to the priest. _'I won't let you down, uncle.'_ He thought as he looked for the familiar brunette. He found her standing at the front and walked to her.  
She didn't have to look at him to know it was him. And as their hands intertwined automatically she inhaled the smell of the grass. After a moment or two, Tenten tightened her hold and mumbled. "I'm sorry. About everything." Neji returned her pressure and whispered back. "I should be the one to apologize."  
Tenten shook her head and turned her head to see his face. But before she could say anything Neji smiled and looked at her. "I think I'd like to marry you. Tenten." Her eyes widened at both happiness and disbelief as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "In the past few days I've realized that our life is too short and unpredictable for regrets. And if I don't pursue my dreams I'll fail. And my dream is you, Tenten. I'll become the clan head and I want you to be by my side." Tenten's lips trembled as her eyes welled up. "Why? Why now?" She asked as she sniffed and looked at him. "Uncle Hiashi had asked of me a favour, right before this _accident_. He asked me to follow my heart and told me, that my clan would follow me whatever my decision would be." He sighed as she hugged him through tears and the rain that had started pouring.

-x-

Hinata clutched Hanabi as people started leaving. Before she could turn though, she spotted a blur of yellow far away on a tree and frowned. Hanabi looked at her in confusion as she whispered under the rain "Heavenly stars of the ancient sky, lend me your vision. _Byakugan_." And then as her veins popped up around her eyes, she saw him clearly. Hidden under the foliage and leaning on the trunk. He was looking at her directly and somehow she knew that he knew she saw him too. Her attention shifted to his hands and she exhaled. He held a file in it and a mask that was so familiar.

-x-

Neji turned the mask over and over again in his hand, his eyes now and then shifting out of focus. Naruto inhaled and spoke with impatience. "Kakashi found it next to…" He passed a nervous glance at Hinata and then continued, with his eyes pinned on her tear soaked face. "…Mr. Hyuuga." He shifted on his feet awkwardly and grabbed Hinata's hand in the reassurance that he was here. In return she passed him a sad smile and leaned to him, before turning to Neji. "Neji? The mask?" She eyed the mask and pursed her lips. It was white and shaped like a bird's face, with streaks of red highlights here and there. Somehow, the mask kept reminding her of the mythical creature 'phoenix'.  
Neji looked up at his cousin and sighed. "It was rumored to be lady Tsunade's. Or at least, she had it with her. People say that she kept it with her because it was possessed by lord Jiraiya's spirit."  
Hinata jumped at the growl escaped from Naruto's mouth. He looked annoyed, more than he should've been. "What the hell is wrong with people? Talking about spirits and stupid stuff…" He spoke with a tired scoff this time and closed his eyes. Hinata's eyes softened at him and she looked down as he continued. "If only people would become spirits. Dad would be here. So would mom. And Sakura…" He stopped as Hinata massaged his back and gritted his teeth at the tears blurring his vision.

Neji looked at the couple in front of him and then at the mask in his hands, before sighing. "Naruto." The said boy looked at him in acknowledgement, a hint of scowl still there on his face. "Whatever you are doing, be careful. Danzo's men are everywhere. And I can't stop Hinata from going with you. But…" Neji passed a soft glance at Hinata and continued. "…If anything happens to her…"  
Naruto nodded and put his arm around Hinata, with a soft mumble. "I know."  
Hinata smiled and looked at Neji with affection. "Neji. You shouldn't worry. I can take care of myself. I have a promise to fulfill after all." Naruto smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead as Neji looked at them intently.

Sighing loudly, the Hyuuga clan's head mumbled 'alright then' and nodded. Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other in confusion as he asked the former to pass him the blue file on the shelf. Handing the file to him, Naruto gulped in anticipation of what was coming. Slowly albeit cautiously, Neji opened it and spread the contents of the file on the table. They were all photographs.

Hinata eyed them and gasped, before hugging herself. And as she started shivering Naruto glared the clan head and growled. "What the hell is this?" Because the photographs were of Hiashi Hyuuga's dead body. Neji pursed his lips, before closing his eyes. "When his body arrived, I had to bury it and give a funeral to avoid suspicions from the clan members and Danzo's men. But I couldn't just pass these evidences into the soil too. So I photographed the body as it was delivered. Because, this was _odd_ …"

He trailed off and released the breath he was holding in. Talking about it hurt him like the time his own father died. But then, he had to tell them. It was only fair to Hinata. The raven haired Hyuuga shivered again before whispering. "Odd?" Neji looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows, never taking his eyes off her. "His eyes were missing." A loud cry escape her lips as Naruto's eye widen too. But Neji propelled himself to go on and shoved a picture in front of them. It was a zoom in on Hiashi's hollow eye sockets. Hinata choked and buried her head in Naruto's chest, who wrapped his arms around her. Neji inhaled and asked her to see it as she sobbed in the blonde's arms.

Slowly, Hinata took the photograph in her hand and narrowed her eyes through the tears. Naruto narrowed his eyes too as he eyed the picture. But then not able to look for anything he voiced his doubt. "What are you going on about?" Suddenly a whisper emerged from Hinata as her grip on the picture tightened. "They were surgically removed." She answered and looked at Neji in disbelief. Naruto's eyes widened as he gasped. "What?"

Neji nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. "They were not forcefully or rashly removed. Or there would've been scars or torn tissues. They were removed with precision and time."

His revelation made them exchange horrified glances as he spoke again.

"Another thing. Hinata, Naruto. Before he died uncle Hiashi was investigation Sakura's death."

 _-x-_

 **How was it? Bad? Good? Were there enough cliffhangers?  
Answer me in the reviews please.  
And stay tuned for episode 17.  
~** _ **NLP**_


	17. Episode 17

_I'm sorry guys. I was reading my previous chapters and I realized there were really petty mistakes here and there. The reason is that I rarely get any sleep these days. I have so many projects pending and so, I write whenever I am on a break. So I really lose focus on these mistakes. So, sorry.  
Anyways… Read on!_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 17- Creed.**

He ran, ran as fast as his feet allowed him to. He tripped and fell only to get up again on his feet. Kido's assistant, Mr. Magire wildly looked around him to see only the green forest. Before he could start again he saw a shadow drop in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and gulped. Wiping the sweat off his eyes he focused his vision. It was a girl. He noted her appearance and choked on his cough. She was the one everyone called 'his reincarnated spirit'. The ' _his'_ always referred to the late husband of Lady Tsunade Senju, Lord Jiraiya. He inhaled as he saw the similarities with him. She had the same white disheveled waist length hair. And she wore a mask, maybe to conceal the ghostly face of her spirit. The mask was white and shaped like a bird, with red strokes of highlights on it. Her outfit consisted of a black cat suit which reached her mid thighs. And it was covered with red ribbons around her waist. Her hands were covered with bandages while her feet were adorned with black combat boots.

He backed away slowly as strange marks filled her exposed skin. He shivered and raised his knife, before throwing it at her. She dodged it easily but the knife grazed her right hand. The cut disappeared, confirming his doubts of her inhuman origin. Was she a legend or something else altogether, he did not know. She took a step towards him, making him jump. She picked up the knife from the tree it had embedded itself into and pointed it towards him.  
He fumbled and raised his hands. "Please! I'll tell you everything! Everything!..." No matter what he said, and told about the system, nothing stopped her advances on him. In the end he revealed the knowledge about her identity and shut his eyes. "Please! I know who you are! And I'm sorry we killed him. But it had to be done! He found out too much! Please. We know you're his daughter…"

"I see."

Magire looked up in alarm. This was the first time she had spoken. The first time she uttered even one syllable. He gulped as the voice raised goose bumps on his skin. And then he felt it. Her chakra. Or was it something else? No, she was accumulating chakra. From around them. And when she threw the knife at him, all he could do was watching it embed itself in his chest, because the amount of chakra she had accumulated made him paralyze with fear and hopelessness. And as he saw her walk towards him, he remembered that the nine tailed fox wasn't the only demon remaining to be collected.

A few feet away the rabbit went down its burrow as Magire's scream echoed in the forest of death.

-x-

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the door banging and groaned. Getting up groggily, he put on his shirt and opened the door to see Naruto standing with Hinata. He glanced back at the clock and narrowed his eyes. Eleven p.m. it read.

Naruto raised his hand and brought a mask in front of his face. He recognized it at once. He had seen it in her office many times. Lady Tsunade. Narrowing his eyes at it, he gently took it from the blonde's hand. "What is it?" He asked in a low voice and Naruto adjusted his bag over his shoulder. "Get dressed." Naruto spoke before turning back and walking down the steps of his threshold. Hinata followed him soundlessly.

-x-

He drove according to the directions Naruto gave him and inhaled slowly. They had told him everything about Mr. Hiashi, the mask and even the findings on the assassinations. He didn't utter any reply though, he was lost in his own pool of thoughts. Trying to connect all these things. But when it was evident that Naruto was taking them in the most posh area of Konoha, he voiced his doubts. "Where are we going?"  
Naruto inhaled and leaned back in his seat. "Karin's." Sasuke nodded and drove silently, till they reached their destination.

The door opened soundlessly as Naruto entered first into the living room. As he silently eyed every element in the room, Hinata's voice reached his ear. "Where's she?" Sighing loudly, he turned to face his friend and girlfriend. "She ran away. Danzo's men were getting suspicious about her lineage." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde and scowled. "What?" Hinata looked confused too and tilted her head. Naruto groaned and plopped down on the couch before speaking in an annoyed voice. As if he hated everything in his life.

"She belonged to my mom's clan. The Uzumaki clan. Old man Sarutobi told me this before the day he died. So, when Sakura…" He stopped his eyes on his lap. Choking on his tears that threatened to come up again he continued. "Well, I asked her everything. She told me that her lineage was hidden because it could jeopardize her safety, since we are both related. You know, being around me is…" He looked up as he felt soft hands stroking his head to see Hinata looking at him sadly. He took her hand and kissed it before continuing. "It was the same as what they did in my case. Dad was famous, so I was given my mother's name to protect me from his enemies. So, Karin was given a fake name too. To protect her from **my** enemies." He paused before pulling Hinata on his lap and burying his head in her hair. She smelled of lavenders and grape. And everything sweet. He sniffed before looking at Sasuke and speaking again.

"Karin was investigating Kido Tsumiki's research. Before she disappeared—ran, she told me that this research was somehow related to both me and you."  
Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise, while Hinata too looked startled. And when Naruto showed no intention to say anything else, they both realized that he knew only this much. Hinata chose to break the silence by asking Naruto "How long since she disappeared?" To which Naruto's eyes lost focus and he whispered. "She ran away the day Sakura was buried."

Sasuke closed his eyes, forcing his mind to focus on anything but Sakura, while, Naruto and Hinata hugged each other for comfort from the cold reality. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes shot open as he realized that there was something really odd about this.  
"Naruto. Didn't you say the assassinations started two days after?"  
Naruto stared him as realization dawned on him too. "You think she has something to do with this? But Karin would… Really?"  
Hinata nodded slowly, catching up with the boys. "She had gotten really close to Sakura. May be she found out something and then…"

The three contemplated all the possibilities in their own heads when Sasuke noticed something peeping from behind a photo frame. A piece of paper.

"Naruto." He called slowly as he reached for it. Slowly he read the scribbles on the paper out loud. "Don't try to find me. If it's necessary I'll find you myself. In the meanwhile, contact him. He knows something about the research."

Below the note was written a number. Sasuke looked at Naruto and blinked. The blonde looked amused. "She's helping us." He muttered as a low scoff escaped his lips. Hinata looked at him and pressed her hand into his. "Have you heard from her since?"  
"No."

-x-

Sasuke waited near the car as Naruto and Hinata went inside the store, looking for necessary stuff. He huffed and turned around to see the tree line. He had often wondered why there was so much greenery in the town. His mother had always laughed and replied that Konoha literally meant 'hidden village of the leaf'. And it was so, in its early days. When Konoha was just a village. Sasuke sighed at the memory and placed his head on the car. Slowly, he let his mind wander. To the days he spent with her. The pink haired angel. His angel. He had called her in his mind. All the moments he had spent with her came to him. One by one. And he held onto the feeling of giddiness that came with the nostalgia. Ever since her death he had felt it. As if she was still there. Just teasing him from behind the shadows.

Shadows. After the Uchiha clan massacre he had always thought that he belonged in them. Hidden from the world. But when she came it was the first time he felt the need to be in the light. He looked up at the trees again and narrowed his eyes. The trees. It was always like this. Whenever he would look at the forest he felt as if there was something trying to get out of his head. And at times, Sasuke would start to feel as if he would go mad. And become like his a shadow and disappear. A shadow. That's what he thought he had seen when Hinata called his name. His gazed lingered at the spot where he had seen the shift in the shade before turning to Hinata.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked, flitting his eyes away from her knowing gaze. "Asking for directions." She replied with her nervous smile. Sasuke gave her a long stare before looking away. And before he knew, words slipped out from his mouth. "I can still feel her presence sometimes."  
Hinata pursed her lips and nodded. "Me too."

"I thought, after she died, my nightmares would return. But now, I sleep more peacefully than ever."

"Do you believe in spirits?" Hinata asked suddenly, her face adorning ghost of a smile. Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know what to believe anymore."  
"Well, I do. And I think her spirit will look after us."

And as they fell to silence, Naruto stood far away, listening to their conversation. Silent tears rolled down his face as he wished he could believe her. That spirits do exist.

-x-

 **NLP:** _Ouch! Hey! Stop! Stop! Sakura-chan!_ **  
** _*Throwing random stuff at the princess*_ **Sakura** _: You complete-! I get some happiness finally and you kill me off! I hate you! You b****!  
_ **NLP:** _Whoa! Hey! Stop it okay! I am a writer. I get more readers by killing characters._ **  
** _*raising her glowing fist*_ **Sakura:** _I don't care!_ **  
** _*raising her hands in defeat*_ **NLP:** _Whoa! Hold on! Inhuman strength! No! Stop…_ **  
** _*Glares, but stops*_ **Sakura:** _What?_ **  
NLP:** _I'll let you in on a secret!_ **  
Sakura:** _Well, it better be good!_ **  
** _*Evil smile*_ **NLP:** _It is._ **  
** _*NLP whispers in Sakura's ear*_ **  
** _*Evil grin*_ **Sakura:** _Well this is good. Although, I'd rather you had me back in the story._ **  
NLP:** _Na-uh._ **  
*Both bow down towards the screen*** _Reviews please._


	18. Episode 18

_**NLP**_ _: Hey Sarada, pass me that sauce, will ya?.  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: No.  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Sarada, be nice.  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: No.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: I don't even know why we are having our dinner with her.  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Yeah. We all have better things to do.  
*Hasn't touched his food* __**Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Aw. Come on. Don't be so harsh on her guy! Sasuke-kun please try the soup. I made it.  
*Narrows his eyes at her* __**Sasuke**_ _: You know something we don't.  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Wha—How did you know?  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: He can read you like a book. Don't you remember?  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: You shut up.  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Hey!  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Princess-chan…  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Sarada you okay?  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Okay all of you! Stop.  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Where's Hinata?  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Why? Do you plan on killing her too?  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Oi! Watch it. I'd never kill Hinata.  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Ahem.  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Sorry.  
*looking pleased*_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Hmm-hmm…  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: What do you know Sakura?  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Someone else's going to die.  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _,_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Nani?  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Not me, right? Right?  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
*horrified*_ _ **NLP**_ _: What? Why-Why? That was supposed to be a secret!  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Sorry. He's my husband. I can't keep secrets from him.  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Yep! Families shouldn't have secrets.  
*Glaring Sarada*_ _ **NLP**_ _: Really now?  
_ _ *****_ _nervous*_ _ **Sarada**_ _: …ye—yes?...  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Well then I guess Sasuke should also know, that you asked him to train you just so you can be close to_ _Boruto_ _.  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: What?  
*looking stressed*_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Oh dear.  
*Blushing*_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Really?  
*Glaring princess*_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Why would you do that?  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Uh… Guys…we have a story…to…  
*chaos ensues between Sarada and NLP*_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 18- Heavenly stars.**

Hinata woke up with a jolt as the nightmare ended. The visions kept flashing in front of her eyes as she wiped the sweat off her neck. Naruto entered the room and eyed her with concern, before rushing to her. "What's wrong?" Hinata looked at him with wide eyes and shuddered, before hugging him. "It was so horrible! I saw her! I saw her die!" Naruto stiffened as she let go of him. "What?"  
Hinata inhaled and stabled herself, before continuing in a shaky voice. "I had a nightmare. I was Sakura. And I relived her death!" Naruto inhaled slowly and gulped. "What'd he look like? The man who killed her." Hinata looked away in guilt, before shaking her head. "It was about when Kabuto killed her." Naruto's shoulders slumped at the same moment Sasuke chose to enter the room. He looked at both of their faces, one of fear and the other of disappointment and asked what had happened.

Hinata gulped and shivered before stating her dream. "I was Sakura… I mean, instead of her I was there. As if I was her…"

 _-x-_

 _Sakura screamed as he buried a knife in her heart and blood came out of her mouth. As she gasped and fell to the ground she was caught by him. And suddenly the boy began to tremble and cry as her vision started to blur. What? Sakura furrowed her eyes as he knelt beside her and sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Sakura. I had no choice! I know I hurt you. I know…" He trailed off and then looked up, a frightening smile forming on his lips. "But don't worry. When you wake up. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Sakura coughed blood again and shivered as her vision started darkening. "You—you ki—ki…"_

 _Before she could lose her vision completely she saw them again. Monkeys. Watching her with a look of anger in their eyes. And as she lost her consciousness she heard them scream altogether. Kabuto looked up and launched a shower of kunai at them with a howl. "Go away!" Sakura wanted to scream, tell him to stop. But then she couldn't. And she lost herself in the darkness._

 _-x-_

Naruto stared at her wide eyed as she stopped speaking. It took him a while before he could breathe again. While Sasuke looked miserable and pale. "She never told me about the monkeys." He spoke with an uncertain voice. Why? Why didn't she tell him the last part? But then, why was he focusing on it so much. It was just monkeys. But still, why was it so prominent?  
"She had told you about her death?" Hinata looked at him in surprise. Naruto too. Sasuke nodded. "She didn't tell you?" Both shook their heads, making Sasuke blink rapidly. She had only told him this. A secret reserved only for him. But then…  
"Hinata. Then how did you see those instances so precisely?"  
Hinata shook her head with a scowl. "I don't know. But I think this can be an astral projection."

Naruto clicked his tongue and crossed his arms. "I've never heard of a projection this strong."  
Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed and shrugged. "There are only a few, more like, rare cases known of astral projections which lasted even after the caster's death." Hinata made an uncomfortable noise as Naruto closed his eyes. "I wondered if she's really dead."  
The growl escaping his throat made them both flinch. And as Naruto spoke, Sasuke and Hinata exchanged looks of guilt.

"I think all this spirit talk is getting to our head." Naruto spoke through his teeth and got up, before leaving the room and the two raven haired teenagers worried for their friends—one dead and another damaged.

-x-

Danzo narrowed his eyes at the body and growled in a low voice. "Leave." Then after a pause he shouted again, making everyone in the vicinity flinch. "I said leave!" Slowly, albeit cautiously everyone moved. Sai blinked and bowed before turning away from the scene in fear.  
Danzo's frowned deepened as he eyed Kido's assistant in hatred. "Weak." He mumbled as he eyed the injuries. A wound just next to the heart, and two precise cuts on the wrist. It was as if he didn't even fight his assailant. But these things didn't bother him. No. What bothered him was how Magire's body was sprawled onto the ground as an 'X'. And more than that, what bothered him was the message written on the ground next to his body. "War is now." He read as he felt a rise of chakra behind him.

"You look troubled, Shimura."

Danzo turned to see the familiar masked face of the presumably dead Uchiha and scoffed. "Do I?"  
The man laughed chuckled humorlessly and walked over to him. "He looks horrible. To think he was actually a legend." He removed his mask to reveal the trademarked features of an Uchiha. Black mane of long shabby hair and red eyes embedded with black commas. Danzo pursed his lips and inhaled the smell of rotting body, before speaking up again. "Do you know who killed him?"  
"No, but I've heard rumours. They call her the spirit. Hmm…" The Uchiha paused and smiled. "She must be quite fond of all the dramatics."  
"Who is she?"  
"No one knows for sure. Some call her Jiraiya's reincarnated spirit. Some call her his daughter. People lean towards the daughter option though." Danzo narrowed his eyes at this again. "I don't remember Tsunade and Jiraiya having any daughter."  
The man did not reply him and instead bent down to inspect the body closely.

After a while, Danzo clicked his tongue and spoke. "Do you believe the rumours?"  
"I see no reason not to." Danzo furrowed his eyebrows and smiled. "Then find out. It is your job to. That is, if you want that fox demon." The Uchiha stiffened at his speech and slowly stood up straight. And before Danzo could even blink he was in front of him, with his hands around Danzo's throat. He squeezed his throat lightly and smirked. "I gave the power you have now, Shimura. Do not forget your place. Danzo narrowed his eyes and pushed his hand away. "As long as you don't forget your deal. Madara."

Madara Uchiha scoffed and turned away from the Hokage's form. "I'll send him to find his brother."  
Danzo's eyebrows rose in surprise. "How is Sasuke involved?" At this, the Uchiha smirked and flexed his neck."You should know what goes on behind your back, Shimura." He started walking and added while fashioning a sword in his hand. "Get ready to make three arrests."

-x-

Neji sighed as he eyed the tall tree in the garden. His feet padded the soft wooden floor as he walked to the verandah and inhaled the fresh scent of cherry blossoms or Sakura. It reminded him of two dead people. Sakura and his uncle. A soft knock to the door alerts him of her presence and he turns. Tenten had let down her hair(literally) and given up her usual tomboyish attire. Instead she now wore a kimono with elaborated floral patterns. Neji's breathe hitched in his throat as he saw her smile. "Tenten, you look…" He was at a loss of words. Tenten giggled and shrugged. "Thought I should dress more appropriately. Like a Hyuuga." He smiled and beckoned her to come to him. She obliged and walked into his arms, to let him kiss her forehead. "I'm glad you are with me, Tenten." Tenten smiled and nodded, eyeing the garden. "It is so beautiful." Neji turned his head to the garden and then eyed the 'Koi' fish in the pond, before speaking softly. "It was uncle's favourite part of the castle. This was where Hanabi learned to walk. Which reminds me, where is she?" Tenten looked up at him and replied with a smile. "I just put her to sleep." Neji nodded and let his mind wander. To his other sister and the fox demon. And when he wondered out loud as to where his sister was, Tenten tensed.

"Neji." She called his name feebly, making him realize that she was nervous and fidgety. He gave her a short nod to acknowledge her. Tenten inhaled and took his hand in hers. "An arrest warrant has been issued for Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata."

Neji gritted his teeth as his hand shivered in worry. Tenten quickly wrapped her arms around him and apologized. And they tried finding solace in each other, each with their own worry. Neji worried whether Hinata would live. While, Tenten…

She wondered whether it was the right time to tell him that she was pregnant and that he would be father soon.

-x-

 _ **Sakura**_ _: Oh-my-god! Tenten's pregnant?  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: And of all the time she could have been!  
*deep in thought*_ _ **NLP**_ _: Hmm…  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: What's wrong, Hime-chan?  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Nothing, nothing. I'm thinking about the one who's gonna die next.  
*annoyed*_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Can you kill Boruto?  
*sweatdrops*_ _ **NLP**_ _: He has to be in the story for that, sweetie.  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Hmph.  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: You two had a fight, sweetie?  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: No.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Yes.  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Never mind. I gotta go. I haven't been to the dreamscape and it's buzzing my head up.  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: I'll come with you.  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: 'Kay. *turns to the screen* Rate and reviews please, you all._


	19. Episode 19

_**Sarada**_ _: No.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Oh come on! Just this once! Please!  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: No.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Pretty please…  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: No.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: I won't make fun of it again.  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Yes, you will.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: No I won't  
*Appearing in front of them*_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Papa!  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Sensei!  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: What did I say about the distance?  
*rushing to the scene*_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Oh dear.  
*glaring in defiance*_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Are you kidding me?  
*Glaring Sasuke*_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Papa!  
*activates his sharingan*_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: Distance. Now.  
*jumping 12 feet away*_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Hai!_ _ **  
Sarada**_ _: Ugh!_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 19- Trails.**

Naruto patted Sasuke shoulder as he killed the car. The raven haired boy stirred and looked at him. From behind, Hinata shuddered and hugged herself. "Naruto. What is this place?" Naruto looked at her in worry and spoke in a low voice as Sasuke groaned. "The guy whose number Karin wrote. He asked us to meet him here." Hinata nodded and pursed her lips as she eyed the club. Neon lights shone at them from the bollards as they stepped outside. Naruto wrapped a protection arm around Hinata and started walking, with Sasuke trailing behind the couple. Once inside they flinch at the dingy interior and all the crowd. Hinata forced herself into Naruto as a fat and almost naked man passed them. Shivering at the place Hinata looked at Naruto, who was looking around. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and spoke first. "What was the name of that guy?"  
"Juugo." Naruto spoke while sniffing the air. He could smell all kinds of chakra. Earth. Wind. Water. Fire Thunder. And something else. Something darker. Narrowing his eyes at the last chakra, Naruto tightened his grip on Hinata's shoulder. Sasuke walked over to the counter and leaned, motioning a man to come to him. Naruto and Hinata walked to him too, avoiding all the bodies dancing on the floor. The man walks over to Sasuke and nods. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto asked the man about Juugo. The bartender looked awfully pale and had a mask covering all of his face. But then, he couldn't say much about the last bit, since the theme of the club seemed to be so. The bartender motioned them towards the back and shrugged.

The trio walked towards the back of the club where the crowd seemed to dissipate. An elaborate walnut wood door stood in the middle of the corridor, looking completely out of place. Knocking at the door, Sasuke flexed his muscles, ready for anything. A deep voice answers with a firm 'come in' and the trio enter.

Naruto's eyes land first on the boy sitting on the couch casually and narrow to a glare. A growl escapes his throat as the boy blinks in surprise and tilts his head. His appearance had changed a lot from their last fight. His white hair almost reached his shoulder while his violet eyes shone with annoyance. Naruto raised his fist as his hand dropped from Hinata's shoulder. "Suigetsu! What the hell are you doing here?" The boy, Suigetsu narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Aren't you the one who came here, fox?" Naruto gritted his teeth at his remark and was ready to pounce at him, when Sasuke placed his hand over his shoulder. "Naruto, focus."

Hinata's eyes flitted to the male sitting on the desk. Her mouth went dry as she sensed his chakra. Her nervous glances were noticed by Naruto, who quickly adjusted his composure and voiced his worry. "Hinata? What's wrong?" Hinata shook her head and spoke slowly, never taking her eyes off the buff.  
"Something is not right…" She pursed her lips as the boy tilted his head in confusion. His orange mop of hair was spikey and matched with his tanned skin. While his eyes. May be that's what unsettled her most. She could see the hidden wildness behind those orange orbs. "…with him." Behind her she heard Suigetsu scoff. "It is best if Juugo is not provoked."  
Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms before speaking in a bored tone. "We should get down to business then." Hinata looked at the white haired boy and then at the boy her called 'Juugo'. _This is him?_ She thought as they sat down in front of him.

Sasuke could see the way Juugo eyed him with suspicion. And even when he seemed to pay attention to Naruto, he could see his gaze flitting to him frequently. He shrugged the motion and instead focused on the conversation.

Naruto placed the mask on the table and tapped twice. "Tell me what you know about it." Juugo seemed to give him a long hard stare before telling them the same thing Neji had. Naruto gritted his teeth at the word spirit again and threw his head back. And for an instance both the boys, Suigetsu and Juugo could have sworn that his eyes flashed orange before reverting to their original blue. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and spoke in a threatening tone. He knew what could happen if Naruto lost control. "Calm down." Sasuke turned to Juugo and inhaled before speaking. "How did you know about the mask? You're not from Konoha. Or the fire country."

Juugo seemed to ponder over his choice to answer his question. In the end, with a long intake of breath he spoke. "I found the mask next to a man named Kinshiki Otsutsuki, when he died."

White, blue and black orbs widened at the mention of the 'Otsutuki'. Naruto was the first to voice their curiosity. "What do you know about the clan?"

Juugo raised his eyebrows in surprise and leaned back in his chair. "Otsutsuki? They are said to be a declining clan. Only ten fifteen members left. Danzo was rumored to offer some protection to them. So they swore their loyalty to him and did his odd jobs. Like killing people, collecting samples…"

Hinata's eyes widen at the word 'samples' and she jumps. "What kind of samples?" Naruto raised his eyebrows as this time Suigetsu answered. "They were rumored to be seen collecting some chakra around the world." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and leaned back. "What kind?"

"Tailed demons' chakra."

Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto turned to the new voice to see the bartender standing at the door. From the corner of his eyes Sasuke saw Naruto tense at the mention of demons. Juugo's annoyed voice echoed in the room. "Didn't I tell you not to disturb us?"

What happened next was so fast, neither of them could react. The bartender raised his hand and conjured small yellow lights before piercing Suigetsu with them. The white haired boy fell on the floor with a thud with his mouth falling slack. Juugo's eyes almost popped out of his sockets as he saw his friend lay on the floor, dead. Turning to the bartender he growled, his eyes and body staring to cover themselves in shards of earth. And soon, a roar escaped his throat as he lunged forward at the bartender.

Naruto grabbed Hinata and lunged out of the boy's way and Sasuke too jumped in the opposite direction. The three heard a loud bang and soon saw the ceiling crack above them, before the entire roof started crumbling.

Naruto and Sasuke closed their eyes and ducked as they saw the roof collapse. However, after a minute they realized that nothing touched them and looked up to see a blue shield around them. Naruto turned to his girlfriend and saw her with her hands raised. She had casted the shield. Sasuke on the other hand concentrated on the sounds of battle between the ogre like boy and the masked bartender. They must be on the non-collapsed section of the roof because he could hear them from above him. His eyes fell on the boy with white hair and then at the Hyuuga, who had started speaking.

"I had sensed artificial chakra on him. I didn't think it'd be that bad."

Naruto nodded in realization and stood up. "I sensed it too when I came here. Smelled it to be more…"

-x-

Sasuke and Naruto arrived just in time to see Juugo being blasted away by the bartender. Nodding to each other, the two rushed into the battle both at different targets. Sasuke rushed in front of him as Jugo got up again, his eyes looking deranged. Raising his Kusanagi—a sword casted in heavens, he lunged forward towards the ogre. While the battle of Uchiha and the ogre raged, Naruto rushed towards the bartender while shouting "Winds of war I summon thou. Rasengan." A blue ball of whirling appeared as he pushed forward through the ball of light thrown at him.

-x-

Hinata dropped next to the boy on the floor and inhaled, before throwing her palm at his stomach. At the impact, the boy gasped and sat up with a jolt. Looking around wildly, his eyes landed on her form. "Thank you. But how did you know?" Suigetsu asked in a soft voice. Softer than he usually used. Hinata smiled and relaxed. "I sensed your chakra when you collapsed. It had concentrated around you wounds." Suigetsu nodded before looking up at the sky. He could hear them. "I need to help him."  
Hinata nodded and helped him up. They walked outside and saw the chaotic crowd. And while Suigetsu turned his head away in disinterest, Hinata's eyes widened at the figure that walked through the crowd towards the place of ongoing battle.

-x-

The man laughed as Naruto fell on his knees, bleeding from various wounds. His eyes flashed orange again as his demonic form started taking over. The man froze as suddenly Naruto stood up his teeth forming into fangs and his pupils narrowing into slits. "What?" He stumbled back as Naruto's growl echoed in the vicinity. And with a lunged at him, Naruto cried. "Winds of war cut through my enemy. Rasen Shuriken!" A wild swirl of wind appeared in his hand in the form of a spinning plate as he charge towards the man.  
The launched balls of light cut him at various places but he didn't pay attention and kept moving forward until he threw the wind star shaped tornado at his opponent. His eyes faded back to normal and he reverted to his human form as the man collapsed on the floor. Naruto panted and fell on his knees, supporting himself with his hands on ground. He looked at the man and growled. "Who sent you?"

The now defeated bartender chuckled before breaking into a loud laugh. And slowly he got up from his lying position. "Sacrifice to the lord of the underworld: phase one, expand." Naruto gasped as the man started swelling up in volume. Stumbling back at his feet, Naruto backed away slowly until the man stopped expanding.

"Sacrifice to the lord of the underworld: phase two, explode"

Naruto flinched and braced for the impact as the man exploded, splattering blood everywhere. But nothing came. And again, when he opened his eyes, his face broke into grin at the sight of the blue shield in front of him. He turned to Hinata and quickly dropped his grin as she told him who she saw.

Naruto and Hinata rushed through the rubble as they slowly saw a storm forming over their location.

-x-

Suigetsu arrived just in time to see Juugo's form revert back to normal and rushed to him. Sasuke collapsed on the ground and inhaled as he saw the boy stir. Blinking into consciousness Juugo looked at Sasuke and frowned. "No wonder Karin admires you." Sasuke huffed and threw his head back noting the crackling of thunder above them _. Strange, it was clear just a moment ago._ He thought just as he heard his name being called.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto and Hinata rushing towards them with an alarmed expression. But as he got up he saw them halt in their tracks—their faces filled with horror. A presence behind him alerted his senses and he spun on his heel. But before he could raise his sword, he felt a kick on his stomach and flew back. Blinking away the pain, Sasuke got up and eyed his opponent before gasping at the man in front of him.

His eyes were red but the three commas in them were replaced by three curved blade like shapes. And while Sasuke knew why his eyes had changed, he could not even think what he had done to obtain that change. And as Sasuke's eyes flickered with fear, a faint question came to his mind: What will you do if you found him though? She had asked him almost seven months ago. And now as he stood in front of him, Sasuke could only think of one thing to do. _Run_.

Because when Itachi Uchiha raised his hand and the crackling thunder appeared on his hand, Sasuke knew that he had to save what he was left with. Naruto and Hinata.

-x-

 _ **Itachi**_ _: So I'm the bad guy here too.  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Yeah, so?  
_ _ **Itachi**_ _: …  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Oh come on! It's not that bad! Everyone loves you still!  
_ _ **Itachi**_ _: Yet, you only write me as a villain.  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: That's not true! Don't you remember…uh…that…story…what was it..?  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: In love with a vampire.  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Yes! Thank you.  
_ _ **Itachi**_ _: …  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Oh-oh! Another one…what was that one…where we are all mutants?  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: X life of Sakura Haruno?  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Ya! He was a good guy wasn't he, dattebayo?  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Thank you! See? I write you as good character!  
_ _ **Itachi**_ _: I guess.  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Oh come on! Cheer up!  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Hey! Weren't he and Sakura-chan an item in the 'X life of Sakura Haruno'?  
*stiff*_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
*blushes*_ _ **Itachi**_ _: …  
*blushes deep red*_ _ **Sakura**_ _: …  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: …  
*confused*_ _ **Naruto**_ _: EH?  
*backing away*_ _ **NLP**_ _: Ah… Sasuke? It's just a fanfiction…nothing serious…  
*takes out his sword*_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Doctor(the ninth):**_ _Ho! I've read that story. They make a really good couple!  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Doctor. Shut up. Shut up now.  
*activates sharingan*_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Doctor(the ninth):**_ _Blimey. I see now. I see why he is mad. First you kill off his wife and then he finds out that you made his wife and his brother an item. Good lord, what's wrong with you princess?  
*preparing to run*_ _ **NLP**_ _: Okay! Somebody shut him up and…  
*runs his chidori through kusanagi*_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _,_ _ **Itachi**_ _: Uh-oh…  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Sasuke-kun! Stop!  
*turns to the screen*_ _ **Doctor(the ninth):**_ _Oi you lot! Rate and review…  
*running away* __**NLP**_ _: Help! Somebody help!  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Hey, doc...Shouldn't we help her?  
_ _ **Doctor(the ninth):**_ _Sure.  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: …  
_ _ **Doctore(the ninth)**_ _: Just after a while._


	20. Episode 20

_**Sarada**_ _: So...  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Nope. Nope. Nopity nopity nope.  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Wuss.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: He used his sharingan on Hime-chan. What do you think he'll do to me?  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Whatever, wuss.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Oh come on! Don't call me that, Sarada.  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Hmph.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Okay fine!  
*leans in to kiss Sarada*_ _ **Boruto**_ _: mmm…  
*Appearing in front of them*_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Papa!  
*falls back*_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Da—aaaah!  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: What did I say about the distance?  
*crying*_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Why? Why me?  
*Glaring Sasuke*_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Papa!  
*transforms into Inojin*_ _ **Inojin**_ _: Hey. This was fun.  
*appearing next to Inojin*_ _ **Cho-cho**_ _: Hai!_ _ **  
Sarada**_ _: Cho-cho!  
*fainted*_ _ **Boruto**_ _: …_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 20- Webs.**

" _Itachi. Are you going to join the police force?" A ten year old Sasuke looked up at his older brother with wide eyes. His brother smiled and poked his forehead before replying. "Yes…" Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Me too." Itachi nodded and turned away before speaking with determination. "I intend to surpass him…" Sasuke looked up in confusion and tilted his head. "Surpass who?" "Kakashi Hatake. And I will become Hokage's bodyguard." Itachi smiled at his little brother and patted his head. "Someday…"_

-x-

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice snapped Sasuke out of his trance as Itachi's lightning bolt clashed with Hinata's shield. His shock dissipates and instead a determined façade takes its place. He would have to hurry if he had to save Naruto and Hinata. After all, he knew what kind of a man his brother was. If a man can kill his entire family without even blinking in hesitance, then a teenage boy and girl would not stand in his way. "God of storms grant me speed. Susano!" He growled and disappeared, before appearing next to Naruto.

Itachi slowly turned to the three and raised his hand, his blades of eyes spinning rapidly. In a second the world around them started disappearing and black clouds assembled around them. Hinata gasped and trembled, as Naruto too gritted his teeth. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the other two, who were shuddering at the sight, no doubt trapped in an illusion. He clicked his tongue and closed his eyes, before opening them again to reveal red orbs. The commas in his eyes spun too and slowly the clouds disappeared. Naruto and Hinata blinked and turned to Sasuke before thanking him. Sasuke nodded and glanced back at his brother. "What do we do?" Hinata asked bracing her hands to cast a shield if needed. Naruto narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "We fight of course." Sasuke nodded stiffly. He was not sure he wanted to fight his brother with the other two. For Itachi they were just collateral damage but for him they were family. Naruto ran forward first, his mouth chanting words to summon his wind sphere. Itachi narrowed his eyes and raised his hand. Naruto dodge the oncoming assault of lightning and shouted. "Take that, you son of a…" Itachi narrowed his eyes and disappeared to appear behind Naruto, making the trio gasp. Naruto cursed loudly and closed his eyes, but he was once again saved by Hinata's shield.

Hinata huffed and retracted her shield around Naruto, and with it dragging him too in safety. Sasuke sighed in relief and looked at Naruto and then at his brother. A sudden roar of thunder above them alerted Sasuke of Itachi's next move. He cursed and dropped his sword. He would have to beat his brother if he wanted to get them out alive. And he would have to do it by, first, increasing his own abilities. So, instead of charging ahead and battling his brother head on, Sasuke dropped to the floor and closed his eyes concentrating on the dots in the dark.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's stiff form and then at Hinata. "Hinata. We've got to keep him busy." The Hyuuga looked at him and nodded, before raising her glowing hands. "Alright."

And no sooner Itachi raised his hand, Naruto lunged forward. "Rasen Shuriken!"

-x-

One. Two. Three. That was his pattern. He was getting a hang of it. Naruto dodged another lightning bolt from the sky and smirked. "Gotcha!" He mumbled before reaching in front of his form. Itachi narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue, before disappearing and then reappearing a few feet away from him. Naruto grinned and narrowed his eyes as suddenly Itachi was surrounded by bright dark blue shield. Naruto tilted his head in confusion at the shield's colour and turned to Hinata. Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. "Heavenly stars cast your light. Nullify." Naruto saw Itachi's eyes widen and sighed as he felt all chakra being sucked away by Hinata's shield. Actually, it was a shield casted with Hinata's abilities and Naruto's chakra. So it was bound to work. Naruto started backing away slowly as Itachi clutched his stomach and collapsed on ground. And when he was sure, Naruto threw his head back and sighed loudly.

"Naruto." Hinata's unsure voice reached his ears and he glanced back at her. She looked worried. And uncertain. But before he could comfort her she asked about Sasuke. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. "But he was right here… Here…He …He has…" His voice trailed off as he realized their mistake. "He has been playing us from the start." Hinata's eyes widened and she started choking. And so did Naruto before both of them collapsed on the ground writhing. Naruto blinked through his tears and looked at Itachi's approaching form, before turning to look at Hinata. She was trembling in agony. And somehow it looked worse for her.

Naruto gulped and gritted his teeth before deciding that they had to get out of the illusion.

He got up slowly and stumbled over to Hinata, before taking her hand in his and whispering through gasps. "Hinata. Listen. This-is-going-to -be -stupid. I -need -you -to trust- me…" His each word was punctuated with his own gasps and Hinata's whimper. She looked at him and nodded wildly. "Naruto." But before she could say further, Naruto plunged his hand into her heart and fell on the floor himself. Hinata's figure collapsed on the ground too. Apparently dead. Naruto tried not looking at her. But the dead look in her eyes made his condition much more vulnerable. He had to keep chanting 'it is not real' to keep a track of his mind till…

Naruto gasped and opened his eyes to see Hinata's face staring down at him. Getting up too fast, he stumbled and fell in her arms. His eyes looked for Itachi and he groaned. "Where is he?"

Hinata motioned him behind and furrowed her eyes. Naruto turned to see Juugo and Suigetsu in battle with Itachi. But before he could do anything Naruto saw Sasuke get up from his meditating position from the corner of his eyes. Sasuke inhaled slowly before opening his eyes.

Hinata and Naruto gasped as they saw the three curved blades of Itachi now infused in Sasuke's red orbs. "That's the…" Hinata started. But Sasuke stopped her with his own speech. "I can't do much right now. I can only get us out of here…"

Naruto pursed his lips and nodded. "Them too." He motioned to the ogre and white haired boy. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" Naruto nodded in reply and sighed. "They're Karin's friends. I have a responsibility." Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on all of their chakra imprints.

And soon, a red mist covered him and the others before they slowly faded from the vicinity. Leaving Itachi alone on the roof, smiling.

-x-

Naruto blinked into focus and stumbled into the tree as the others too fell on the ground. He looked around wildly and frowned. They were in a forest. And not just any other forest but in the 'Kurai' forest in the rice country.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes. "Why here?" Sasuke shook his head, in ignorance and also to clear his head. "I don't know. It just came to my head." Naruto nodded and looked at Hinata, before reaching out for her. She fell into his arms and sighed. The couple faintly heard Juugo and Suigetsu thank Sasuke and looked at the Uchiha. "You're…" Sasuke swooned and fell back on earth, fainting due to exhaustion of teleporting so many together.

-x-

Hinata peeped outside the window and jumped as Juugo entered the room. "You should be safe here." From the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto nod and then go back to transferring chakra into Sasuke, who was still unconscious. After a quiet pause Juugo voiced up his doubt. "Who was he?"

Naruto looked up from Sasuke's form and narrowed his eyes in sadness. "His brother. Itachi Uchiha." Juugo nodded and sighed. His eyes lingered on the unconscious form of the Uchiha, before opening his mouth to speak again. "I am forever in debt of him."

None of them reply. None them knew how to. So they both just passed him a sad smile.

After a while, he started speaking again. In a monotonous and yet fearful way. "I was experimented on by the Otsutsuki clan. For I don't even know how long. And when I was sixteen, I tried escaping with my brother. But we were caught…"  
Hinata and Naruto exchanged glances and then looked at the boy with sympathy as he continued.

"My brother stayed behind to make sure I got through. Of course a year later, I went back to find him. But what I found instead was that he was killed by Kinshiki Otsutsuki."

"When did this..?" Hinata asked through tears, no doubt remembering about her own siblings.

Juugo gave her a long stare before sighing. "Two years. And then last week, I went after him. I found him near the edge of Kurai forest. But he was already dead. The mask was next to him."

Every one fell silent as he finished. And they were all with different thoughts. Hinata thought about all the pain and the misery everyone had to suffer because of Danzo. While Juugo wondered if the blonde boy could really save the world like Karin had said to him. And Naruto? His mind buzzed with all the possible links between everything. But alas, all he could still conclude were blanks.

Sasuke stirred slowly, groaning loudly. His hand pressed onto his head and he slowly sat up. Naruto backed away and sighed. Sasuke blinked twice and then thrice again to bring his eyes into focus. "You okay?" Naruto's voice reached his ears and for a moment Sasuke wished that he could swap Naruto for Itachi. As his brother. Sasuke nodded slowly and thanked him before leaning into the pillow. Closing his eyes he inhaled slowly.

"How did you get the mangekyou sharingan? I mean you haven't done it. Have you?" Naruto's eyes narrowed at the boy in front of him. Sasuke looked up and shook his head. That's what everone call it—mangekyou sharingan. The next stage of the eyes that saw everything—passed down from generations to generations in the Uchiha clan. He had never thought he'd get it. Because the condition to obtain those eyes was very simple and yet horrific. Kill the one you love the most.

"Then how?"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. "There's another way. Kakashi told me."

Naruto nodded, deciding better than not to prod him too much. So instead he voiced his concerns. "So, then why did Itachi find us? Try to kill us? And why now?" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked outside the window. "That's what I've been wondering." "You think Danzo's working with him?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde and shook his head. "No. He works with the akatsuki. Remember them?" Naruto snorted and shook his head, falling to the bed. "Who could forget them?" "Especially you." "Especially me." Juugo looked at the two boys in confusion and opened his mouth to speak. But the Hyuuga girl beat him to speech first. "Naruto. There's something I haven't told you both." Naruto and Sasuke both looked at her questioningly.

She gulped and looked away towards the television. Updates on Konoha war were being shown. Hinata inhaled slowly as she saw a child being dragged away by the root members. "Neji was approached by a man named Momoshinki Otsutsuki for my hand in marriage for the Otsutsuki clan's head."

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped up. "What?" He shivered at the thought of Hinata with some other man and growled. "He said no, right?" Hinata nodded, casting a relief over him. Sighing loudly he looked at her and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me before?" "I didn't think it was important. Well, I guess, it was…" She smiled with a blush as Naruto groaned and wrapped his arms protectively over her. As if she was still in danger of being taken away. Sasuke looked at the couple and felt a tinge of jealousy tug at his heart. Even though he was quite happy for them both, he couldn't help but wish that Sakura was here too.

Juugo cleared his throat, making the couple part. Sasuke looked at him and raised his eyebrows. Juugo gulped and closed his eyes before speaking in a grave tone. "Momoshinki was the one who mostly accompanied Kinshiki."

Sasuke pondered over the information for some time as Naruto and Hinata discussed their next move. Before he knew, a question formed on his lips. "Hinata." The said girl turned to him. "Do you know their clan head's name?" Hinata shook her head and sighed, before tearing up. Naruto placed his hand over hers and squeezed. "I've put them in such danger. If something happens because of me…" She trailed off. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and open his mouth to protest but was stopped by the timely arrival of Suigetsu. Under his breathe, Naruto groaned and whispered to himself. "This guy again…" Hinata gave a soft laugh at that, making him blush.

Suigetsu turned to Sasuke, throwing a glance at the Hyuuga and Uzumaki, before speaking up. "You guys are wanted for questioning of Kido and Magire's murder."

"What?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and looked at Sasuke, who sat still. Hinata groaned and placed her head over her hand. Sasuke inhaled and closed his eyes. "Should we go back?" He mumbled, disappointed nonetheless. Hinata jerked her head and frowned. "No. Not when we finally have a lead."

-x-

Neji eyed all the members one by one. Each of them looked curious in the anticipation of why their clan head had called for such an early meeting. "I have called forth this meeting because I wanted to know something. I wanted to know whether you all had your faith in me."

A loud cheer of 'yes' and 'of course sire' filled the hall as Neji raised his hand to quiet all the clan members. "Then I must tell you all. War is coming. And we Hyuugas have been known to side with what is right from the beginning of time. And Konoha now needs us to fight. So here's what I wanted to know. Would you all lend me your strength to defend our home? Would you all fight to death to free Konoha from this tyrant hokage?"

Again, the hall filled with cheers of determination and battle cries as Neji inhaled slowly. "War is now." He whispered as he slowly got up and walked away.

At night as he walked towards his room he thought back to all the strategies of war planned by the clan members. A war which was bound to come. He could sense it. Not too long away.

He sighed as he saw the door to his room open. Peeping inside he saw Tenten standing in front of the mirror and admiring herself. No. She was admiring her belly. Rubbing it affectionately. He furrowed his eyebrows and exhaled. "Heavenly stars of the ancient sky, lend me your vision. _Byakugan_."

A gasp escaped his lips as he saw a ball of chakra concentrated in her womb. And he knew, he knew why she always looked at him so nervously and why she was always so fidgety around him these days. Because Tenten Hyuuga was pregnant with his child.

Tenten turned and stumbled as she saw him in the mirror. "Neji?" She asked as he placed his hand on her belly. "Tenten. Why?" He paused and gulped, afraid to break her form. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was worried. I mean you already have so much going on and…" She trailed off as he hugged her, before burying her face in his chest. "What've I done? I've put a death sentence on our future, Tenten." Tenten inhaled and smiled. "It's okay." She looked up at him and placed a delicate hand on his face. "We'll be fine."

-x-

Itachi walked up to the man sitting on the throne and narrowed his eyes. He saw the man clutch his locket and smile. His white hair had grown past his chin. His usually calm face broke into a smile as Itachi stopped a few feet away from the throne. "What brings you here, Mr. Uchiha?"  
Itachi closed his eyes and told everything about the trio. Naruto, Hinata and his brother. The man's smile dropped and his hand twisted the moon shaped locket around his neck. "Say. Mr. Uchiha, do you want your brother alive or dead?"

"I do not want him, Toneri."

Toneri smiled again, tilting his head to one side. "Then let them come and bring me my bride."

-x-

 _ **NLP**_ _: And the killer is…  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Bleh!  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Bleh?  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Bleh!  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Bleh!  
_ _ **Hinata**_ _: Bleh!  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Hinata you too? What—who is the killer?  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Bleh!  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: What the hell?_


	21. Episode 21

_*looking around the dreamscape*  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Sugoi...  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Ah-huh!  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Hime-chan… it's even bigger than the last time!  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: And cooler! Cool! You're weaving a story for me too?  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Hush, kids. I'm working here.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Temo...  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Hmph.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Nani?  
*smiling*_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Papa's not here…  
*blushing*_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Wha—Oh!  
*Leans in to kiss Boruto*_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Hehe!  
*Closes his eyes*_ _ **Boruto**_ _:…  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Oi! Get a room first!_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 21- Brothers.**

The fox looked up as the rustle of leaves alerted it of a movement. A man looked down at it and scowled. "You remind me of that demon." The man scoffed and walked past the fox as it went back to its food.

Arriving at the clearing of the forest, the man with white long hair narrowed his eyes as the sun set past the cliff. Scanning the area around him he flexed his neck and took out the device. "This is Momoshinki Otsutsuki and I am here at the edge of Kurai forest looking for the eight tailed demon's chakra samples. So far I have found none. The informant might be bluffing." After a few minutes of static, an old cracked voice replied. "Continue to search. We'll round up the informant." The man, Momoshinki, sighed loudly and stuffed the communicator back in his pocket before tracing the cliff with his steps.

Soon, a scatter of the stone pebbles alerted him of a presence behind him. Turning slowly on his heels he flexed his fist. In front of him stood a girl of average height. Momoshinki narrowed his eyes as he recognized her as the one called 'the spirit'. White disheveled waist length hair. The white bird shaped mask with red strokes of highlights on it. Yes no doubt about it. She was the one. Momoshinki walked towards her and smiled. "So, the spirit child of that toad sage Jiraiya…" He raised his hand and stopped. Because she had lifted hers too.

After a long pause, golden chains burst through her hands as Momoshinki narrowed his eyes again. They were coming straight for him. "Deflect." He whispered as he saw the chains coming too close to him and released a burst of chakra through his hand. The chains deflected off their trajectory path for some time and then came back towards him. He gritted his teeth as he recognized the chains. They were known to be built of strongest metal known to mankind. And then, he found himself battle multiple chains approaching him from all sides. And although he easily deflected all the chains, his attention was not prepared for an attack from below him.

The chains burst through the ground and wrapped themselves around him as he cursed and tried moving his hands again. A chain wrapped itself around his throat as he laughed. "If you think you could scare me. Then you're wrong. I won't tell you anything..."

The girl halted in her tracks and tilted her head, before tightening the chains around his neck, until it snapped.

And as his lifeless body was thrown on the ground, the fox appeared from the tree line and sniffed before running into the forest again ,leaving the girl with the communicator device of the member of Otsutsuki clan.

-x-

Shikamaru sighed as Neji sat down next to him. He looked up and one by one at others present in the room. Ino Yamanaka. Tenten Hyuuga. Kiba Inazuka. Chouji Akimichi. All from the well-known clans of Konoha. Neji was the first one to speak up. "How many are we?"  
"About ten clans and five hundred individuals." Chouji Akimichi, a chubby and giant boy closed his eyes and replied, while eating from a bag of potato chips. Tenten furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "That's not much." Shikamaru sighed, before crossing his arms. "It's enough to start a rebellion. But I'm not so sure about a war. Neji, what do you say?" He looked at the Hyuuga's clan head and frowned.

Neji inhaled and nodded. "I've been in conversation with the Kazekage. He says he'll lend support." Ino leaned forward and furrowed her eyes in concentration. "I've heard Sai speaking to some other root members. Many other countries are planning to go against him too. If we could contact them, then maybe…" She trailed off, not knowing whether anyone else was catching up. Tenten gave her a sympathetic look and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Ino. You should be careful. If Sai finds out." Ino frowned and shook her head. "We'll worry about that later." Kiba shifted beside her uncomfortably. "Are you sure living with him is such a good idea?" He asked with an annoyed tone. But before Ino could answer him Neji sighed, earning various glances his way. He had just received a beep in his cell phone.

"I've got a message from the Mizukage. They're ready to lend us support too." Ino and Tenten sighed with relief as Kiba and Chouji smirked. But out of all the teenagers, Shikamaru spoke up in worry. "It's all for nothing if we don't have a leader."

Neji nodded, as the others looked at them in confusion. "We need Naruto."  
Ino's breathe hitched in her throat as she told them all of his, Sasuke's and Hinata's endeavors. And when she finished Kiba was the first one to ask her of her source. Ino smiled sadly and shrugged. "I guess moving in with Sai had its perks, huh?"

Neji pursed his lips as he saw Shikamaru pat her back. "We need to send him a message." Everyone fell quiet as they all pondered over the ways they could contact the trio, before suddenly an amused voice spoke from behind the group. "Perhaps I can be of assistance."

And they all turned to see Kakashi Hatake standing on the doorway holding on to a familiar white bird shaped mask.

-x-

Sasuke exhaled slowly as they approached the iron gates. It was a typical gothic mansion. Large arched windows with colored glasses. Rose windows and those pointed spires. The abutting buttresses and all the dark colours. It reminded him of all the movies he had watched. Where they would do all sorts of experiments. He remembered and compared those films with Juugo's tale, before narrowing his eyes at the guards.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and slowly pushed her behind him. The guards had spotted them. Well, they weren't planning on some sneak off either. And soon, twenty or so guards had surrounded them from every direction. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand which was about to conjure his sphere of wind and whispered to him calmly. "Not yet." Naruto inhaled and gritted his teeth, before focusing back on being a bodyguard for Hinata.

-x-

The first thing he noticed was his moon shaped locket. It was an intricate design. Delicate silver swirls around the edges of golden half-moon. Naruto was sure he would have kept looking at it, if it weren't for Hinata's horrified gasp. He jerked his head up to meet the pale boy's eyes and gasped. Because they were like Hinata's—pearl white. And as he connected the dots, he heard Sasuke whisper in horror. "Is that?" And Sasuke's incomplete question was answered by the horrendously pale boy in front of them. "The heaven blessed eye that can see everything. Byakugan." His smile made the hair on Naruto'd neck rise and beside him he felt Hinata shiver from fear. And before he knew, a feral growl escaped his lips. Because when Hinata opened her mouth to ask him a question, the boy on the throne—the Otsutsuki clan's head had looked at her in a way that made Naruto's inner demon snarl.

"Where'd you get it?" Hinata's feeble voice echoed in the dangerously silent atmosphere. The boy chuckled and tilted his head. "A parting gift from your father, Hinata."

The way he put it made her eyes water and her knees grow weak. Naruto's loud snarl echoed loudly, making her jump and look at him in alarm. She had not missed the looked the Otsutsuki clan's head had passed her form and then, she had not missed Naruto's growl too. And she remembered how he had almost grown mad when she had told him of the marriage proposal. But if he lost control now…

"Those don't belong to you!" Naruto screamed, his eyes visibly changing their shade to orange and the normal pupils dilating into slits. And just when everyone thought that he would lurch forward, another appearance stopped him on his tracks.

Sasuke's eyes widened at his regal form standing next to Toneri so casually. His brother narrowed his already red eyes and smiled. "Sasuke. I am not surprised by your choice of company. A demon and a delicate princess."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Naruto too growled beside him. Itachi scoffed and continued mocking him. "I wondered if that Haruno was the same. Pathetic and weak as you are. Little Brother."

He did not know what made him snap. The insult to Sakura or the way he called him his little brother. But he knew one thing, that the growl that escaped his throat was accompanied with his eyes changing into red with the three commas spinning fast in them.

Toneri clapped and stood up with a smile. "Mr. Uchiha. I should stop you from mocking my guests. After all…" He stopped just near the stair end and bowed, before standing straight again. "They brought me my bride. And for that, I must thank them."

Hinata whimpered and was about to scoot near Naruto when Toneri disappeared and appeared in front of her. Naruto gasped and took a step towards her. But he stopped. His body frozen on the spot as he saw Toneri raise his hand towards him. And he knew then, why Sakura couldn't fight him. Why he couldn't move now. _'Paralysis magic. I thought it was extinct.'_ He thought as he tried moving his hand. Toneri smiled and traced Hinata's bangs. "Hinata. My bride. Although I must say. It bothers me when you walk with this filthy demon."

Sasuke cursed in his mind as he struggled against the effects of the boy's magic. From the corner of his eye he saw Itachi starting to walk towards him. And he knew that he was going to die if he wouldn't move himself right then. Hinata's breathe hitched in her throat as she tried summoning her voice. But even when he flicked her head. And even when she lost consciousness all she could do was choke on her overflowing tears and turn her eyes to see Naruto's struggle against the paralysis.

Something snapped inside of him as he saw Toneri catch his Hinata. His Hinata. Yes, she was his and he was hers. Everyone had known. Many people thought that the only reason boys wouldn't come after Hinata in their school was because of her lineage. But it wasn't true. It was because they all knew that she loved Naruto. The notorious demon boy who would turn savage just for this timid girl. So when he saw the Otsutsuki clan's head touch her, naturally his territorial instincts snapped and let loose. He would make this man pay. Because Hinata Hyuuga had always been Naruto Uzumaki's girl. Naruto's roared shattered the window planes as his teeth turned into fangs and his body started leaking orange gaseous liquid. And as he lunged forward for Toneri's throat a dozen men blocked his path, eliciting a frustrated growl from him. "I'm gonna kill you. Toneri!" He screamed as his claws dug into the skin of many. Toneri narrowed his eyes and turned to him as another man took away Hinata.

Sasuke gasped as he felt his body return to his command and jumped just in time to dodge the lightning strike of his brother. And soon, a battle greater than any echoed through the mansion as brother clashed with brother. And although quite clichéd, a lover clashed with his nemesis both in love and war.

-x-

Hinata's dreams had never been so clear. Like they were real. And never in her entire life had she thought of seeing what she was seeing now. And as she felt her consciousness merge into that of Sakura she knew she would find something new to know.

 _She was lifted into the ambulance. The gaping hole in her chest was so prominent that many men turned their heads away in shame. Shame that they couldn't save this little girl from a maniac. From far away Kabuto's insane scream echoed in the vicinity._

 _And then her soul left her body, descending to the heavens like a light does from the sun. But then something happens as she halts in her descend and before she knows it her soul manifests outside the ambulance. She tries calling someone to grab attention. But a look at Tsunade tending to her own body stops her from uttering another word. Instead, she sees a rabbit again and follows it into the forest. And then she halts, remembering the point to be the clearing where Kabuto killed her. Killed her. She was dead. With no one to hear her now. No. Not, no one. Sakura gasped as saw him turn towards her. The rabbit had disappeared and instead, now a man stood in front of her. And she knew him. He was the one who had created Konoha._

 _His brown long hair tied loosely with pristine white clothes hanging around him like a second skin. Hashirama Senju turned to look at her and frowned. Sakura's eyes widened as she formed the words. "The first hokage." He looked at her as if beckoning her to continue speaking. So, when she asked what he was doing here, he scowled and threw that question back at her. Her eyes dropped down. They were stinging her from inside her socket, for she could not form tears to let out her grief. Not in this form. "I am dead."_

 _A long pause awaited her and soon she found herself looking back at the man. And then he uttered something that made her almost fall._

" _Not possible."_

 _She gasped as he glowed and turned into someone else. Sakura's eyes burnt again at the familiar face of the fourth hokage. The same blonde hair and the same blue eyes like his son."Uncle Minato." He smiled the kind she had heard from Naruto's foster parent Iruka and all the others. Together with Naruto she had tried imagining his smile. Kind and full of happiness. It was all she had imagined. And more._

" _Sakura. You should go back."_

 _Sakura frowned and shook her head at his order. "How?"_

" _You know."_

 _Sakura blinked as her body started glowing. And suddenly, she knew what she had to do. "Sakura. Look after my son."_

 _And as he disappeared, as she found her way back to her body she felt the gaping hole in her chest heal itself. And soon, she hears from far away distant cries of surprise._

" _She's back! Lady Tsunade! She's healed!"_

-x-

Naruto panted as blood dripped from his arms to his fingernails to the ground. Looking around him he saw every one of Toneri's man on the ground bleeding from the rips in their skin. Slowly his eyes turned to the sole opponent remaining and he growled. "Toneri." Before lunging at him.

-x-

Sasuke cursed as his blade blocked the electric charge. Itachi narrowed his eyes and jumps back and for a moment, the brothers engage in a match of staring. Or so it seemed from far away. But for those who would know, both were trying to subdue each other's illusionistic magic.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and braced himself before falling back on the ground from exhaustion. His body felt like lead as he saw the vision imposed on him by his brother. Sakura's heart punctured by him. Sasuke gulped and shivered whispering that 'it was not real', that he couldn't and wouldn't kill Sakura. And before he knew, he stood up and cried. "Itachi!"

The illusion drifted away as Itachi exhaled slowly. "What's the matter, Sasuke? Did you not enjoy killing her?" He tilted his head back and smiled. "Did you not enjoy obtaining your new sharingan?"

Sasuke gulped. He knew what he meant. Even without his command, his mangekyou had summoned themselves while watching the vision. And he could feel it. The power surging in them. He could see the tiniest movement in the shadows. He could see the flecks of dust falling on the ground and shifting around all the movements. He could see the spider spinning its web in far corner. Everything. He could see everything. And so could his brother.

So, when they clashed again this time, they became two blurs of wind clashing against each other. Invisible to any normal eye. And soon, they stood far from each other, bleeding from all the gashes and burns they gave each other. "Tired. Brother?" He heard Itachi faintly mumble. Closing his eyes he imagined every possible way of defeating him. And he found one. Only one. But if he chose it… Was he ready to?

"Goddess of flames; lend me your destruction. Ameterasu!" Sasuke screamed as the blades in his eyes spun faster than light.

Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of large black flames engulfing his brother and then come towards him. Sasuke's eyes bled as the flames, like a tsunami, clashed down on Itachi's form. They were met with resistance though as yellow flames tried pushing them away. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Even with the ultimate fire at his side, Itachi was proving to be difficult to take down. But this was it. Sasuke had made his resolve. To save what was left for him, his brother had to die. Itachi Uhiha had to die.  
"This ends now! Itachi!"

-x-

 _It's who we are.  
Doesn't matter if we've gone too far.  
Doesn't matter if it's all okay.  
Doesn't matter if it's not our day._

-x-

Itachi coughed as the blood from his eyes reached his lips. He could taste the metallic liquid in his mouth too. He knew it. It was about time anyways. About time to finish his own path. He had known the day he joined akatsuki that he was wrong. But he did it anyway. Just for the sake of this power. And even when he had obtained the power of magekyou. He knew he did not deserve it. Because he had followed the forbidden path. He had killed everyone he loved. Just for the sake of the power that came with it. And soon, after days of his killings under the orders of another Uchiha, he figured out what was wrong with his life. With his chakra. With his eyes. Why they bled whenever he would use mangekyyou. It was like they had said. Only those with pure intent and need could get it and keep it. Only those who witnessed the death of a loved one and were crushed by their grief could have the full potential of mangekyou. And those who killed for these eyes would suffer for a short life span. One with bleeding eyes and the curse of haunts of all their killings. Itachi had been experiencing the first one for quite some time. SO when he saw the ghostly figure of his mother and father amidst the black flames, he knew his time had come.

And that was when he stopped fighting. That was when he surrendered to those black flames. Flames granted by Goddess Ameterasu, only to those who deserved the power of mangekyou. Only those who had helplessly lost the ones they loved. Itachi knew, that his brother was one of them. And he knew, he was going to die.

-x-

 _We were never welcome here.  
We were never welcome here at all.  
No._

-x-

Sasuke fell onto his knees as Itachi's burnt body turned to see him. And before he knew, Itachi's words found their way out. "You must have really loved her. To have grown so strong after her death."

Sasuke looked at him, tears brimming in his eyes. Why? Why was he crying? His brother. Sole family. He had deserved it. Then why? Why did he feel so hollow?

"I see now, where I was wrong. I see… you shed tears…for me…" Itachi gasped and writhed on the floor as his body convulsed under the burnt skin. "Toneri… Toneri…killed… her…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as his brother coughed and looked into his eyes. "Sasuke…" His lips had parted for one last time. To utter the name of his brother. The one who had chosen the right path. The brother who had returned him to his family. And as he saw his mother and father disappear, he knew he was free from the curse at last. Freed by his brother.

" _What will you do if you found him though?"_ Her question echoed in his mind as he got up.

Sasuke wiped his tears and stumbled to his brother's now lifeless body. Placing his hand over his eyes, Sasuke made sure his brother was sleeping peacefully. For who could hate his brother even in death. Not Sasuke. Not ever.

" _Itachi! You never have time for me now…" His eyes brimmed with tears as he saw his older brother tie his shoe lace. Itachi looked at him and smiled before poking his head. "Next time. For sure."_

" _Toneri… Toneri…killed… her…"_

Sasuke cursed and got up, forcing his stumbling body to run towards the other battle. To his other brother.

-x-

 _ **NLP**_ _: Hey! Put him down! Now!  
*holding up Boruto in air*_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: No.  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Anata! Stop it!  
*Pleading for his life*_ _ **Boruto**_ _: AAA! Gomen-nasai! Sensei!  
*death glare*_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: Calling me sensei will not help!  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Papa! Stop it!  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Oi! Put him down or I swear I'll…  
*turns to glare Hime-chan*_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
*backs off*_ _ **NLP**_ _: Nevermind!  
*jumps next to Sasuke*_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Oi! What the hell are you doing to my son?  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: Keeping him in line!  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: What the hell man? They're just young! You realize you would have snogged Sakura-chan too when we were genin if you hadn't been so involved with well…you know that…dattebayo!  
*stiffens and drops Boruto to ground*_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Te-te-te!  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Boruto!  
*glances at her husband*_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Sasuke-kun?  
*with a dazed look on his face* __**Sasuke**_ _: …  
*looks at Sasuke in confusion*_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Ore?  
*Passes Sasuke a knowing look*_ _ **NLP**_ _: There he goes. You know, for such a stoic bastard, he really has a dirty mind.  
*blushes*_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Eh!  
*grins goofily*_ _ **Naruto**_ _: Hontou-ne, dattebayo?  
*faints due to nose bleed*_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
*Sighs* __**NLP**_ _: You guys… stay tuned for the next chapter and review…give loads of them… God knows I need them!_  
 _ **Sakura**_ _: Daijobou? Sasuke-kun?_


	22. Episode 22

_**NLP**_ _: He…hehe...!  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Nani? Why are you laughing, dattebasa?  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Hehehe! Hehe!  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Nani?Nani?  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Hmph! Hehe!  
*poker face*_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Yep. She's lost it!  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Hehehehehehehe!_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 22- Rebirth.**

Hinata whimpered as another vision merged into her mind. And once again, she was her. And now she sat in front of the tyrant hokage.

 _It was hard. Hard to listen to everything you have been through in a tone that was so devoid of any emotion. Any emotion, until her abilities were listed. It was then that Danzo's voice picked up an amused tone. Inhuman strength due to precise control over her chakra. Sakura flinched as he threw the file on the table again. She gulped as he smiled and crossed his bandaged arm over his other. "Your power fascinates me, Miss Sakura. Your ability to control chakra can be shaped into any power you wish for."_

 _Sakura nodded curtly and looked away. She suddenly found the cabin very confining, unlike when Sarutobi sat in his place. It was comforting back then. But now, it felt like a prison. Because she was scared. Scared that he'd find out the truth if he looked at her now. Because she knew what her power was. What she herself was capable of._

Hinata woke up with a gasp and ran for the door. The new vision had given her something which had left her both horrified and yet, elated.

-x-

Naruto gritted his teeth as his back hit the wall. The cracks on the wall increased till the wall collapsed above him, making him yelp in pain. Shrugging off the debris off him, Naruto glared the boy in front of him.  
Toneri laughed and flexed his muscles. "You? You thought Hinata would be yours? Of a filthy demon? No!" His laugh was that of a crazed man. And for a moment, Naruto saw the same deranged look Kabuto wore on his face. "Hinata was predestined to marry me. When I offered Danzo our clan's services, he had offered me a byakugan and Hinata years ago."

Naruto growled and stumbled towards him, before halting a few feet away. Another shout escaped his lips as his fangs came out again. "Give me back Hinata!" His roar echoed in the empty halls as Toneri chuckled. "I wouldn't bother even trying, demon. But—"

A kick to his gut threw Toneri off his speech and sent him flying away. Naruto blinked and saw Sasuke's bloody form panting just where Toneri was. Sasuke glanced back at him and growled. "He killed her."

And then they both stood bleeding and oozing from the anger flowing within their hearts. Hatred for the one who had killed their friend and their savior. Toneri got up, his eyes glowing blue and snarled. "You will pay for destroying my home, Uchiha!"

The name he had shouted echoed through the halls as Naruto glanced at Sasuke. The raven haired boy glanced back at him and gave a curt nod. "You ready?" "As ever." And they both lurched forward at their opponent. Their movements were swift and in sync with each other. They weren't just a team. They were like brothers. Growing up together. Learning each other's moves like they were one. And when Sasuke's hand lost hold on his sword, Naruto picked it up and charged ahead. Sasuke followed closely, howling his battle cry. Toneri glared and raised his hand as the rubble around him rose up. And they knew what was coming for them. And as the stone masonry one by one charged towards them, Sasuke called out to his friend. "Naruto!" "Sasuke!" They reached for each other at the same time, and held hands. Sasuke pulled up Naruto and threw him straight at their opponent—who was glowing in a soft dim blue light. Naruto raised his claws and deflected all the rubble, before landing in front of Toneri. Toneri glared and ducked as Naruto tried slashing him with his claw.

Sasuke ducked under the flying figure of Naruto and raised his Kusanagi sword charged with lightning. Toneri smiled and dodged it, before raising his hands again. Sasuke froze as his sword was snatched from him and turned against his throat. Glaring his opponent his ears picked up a rustle of wind from far away. Smirking at what was coming Sasuke disappeared and appeared a few feet away, just in time to see Naruto's wind shuriken crash with Toneri's stomach.

Naruto stumbled back and hit the ground as Toneri's was thrown back. And before he could finish the job, he heard a shrill voice call out his name. He turned around to see Hinata rushing towards him and jumped up. "Hinata!" She ran straight into his arms and sobbed. "Naruto!" "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he try…" He stopped at the look on Sasuke's face. He looked angry and annoyed. Turning to the direction he was staring at, Naruto growled and pushed Hinata behind him.

Toneri coughed and vomited blood before getting up with a growl. His eyes narrowed at Hinata's form behind Naruto. "Danzo should've never trusted me." His eyes widened with a growl and turned blue. And soon his body was covered with the same coloured light. Naruto gulped and step back, pushing Hinata with him. And when Toneri looked back at them, Naruto growled. "I will destroy your future if I can't have mine!"

Naruto was about to lunge at him when suddenly Hinata pushed ahead and raised her shield. "Hinata! Get back!" Sasuke gasped and looked at the Hyuuga as she stubbornly stood in front of Naruto. Toneri halted and narrowed his eyes, contemplating his next move. "Hinata. Why do you save them?"

Hinata inhaled slowly, before closing her eyes and opening them again to reveal her hereditary gifted eyes. "Because, now I know the truth."

Naruto and Sasuke's gasps overlapped as from the ground below Toneri burst out a figure. Toneri was thrown back towards his now broken thrown as the figure kicked his gut. And as the dust cleared, Sasuke could make out that it was a girl. His eyes widened as he saw the mask. Red and white. Bird shaped. A mane of white disheveled hair sat on her head. But it wasn't the appearance of the girl that bothered him. It was the familiarity of the chakra signature that had left him frozen on the spot.

Naruto gulped and slowly walked towards Hinata's form, as if in a daze. "Hinata…" He spoke with a low voice as violet swirling patterns appeared on the masked girl's body. "Who is she?" His question echoed silently in his mind too as slowly the white haired girl turned to face them. Hinata smiled as a new set of tears arrived in her eyes and moved forward. "She's no spirit." And she ran into the arms of her.

-x-

 _Sakura stood in front of Tsunade with a solemn expression and inhaled. "Sakura." The said girl looked at the blonde woman in front of her and frowned. "You remember what your elements were, right?" Pausing only to flex her wrist, Sakura nodded and spoke in a feeble tone. "Yes." Tsunade gave a curt nod, signaling her to continue. And so she did._

" _Earth and water."_

 _Tsunade gave a small smile as the girl before her looked down shyly. "Yes. And I must say that your powers are much more similar to mine. And so far, although I've been just training you in offensive field you should know that you are more of a defense type."_

 _Sakura blinked and gaped at her, surprised that her master had never told her of this yet._

" _I know. I never told you before. But I had to know for sure. At first I thought that you and I are just the same. But no. Your powers are much more advanced. You know what I can do, right?"_

" _Regenerate yourself?" Sakura spoke uncertainly. Tsunade nodded and beckoned her to sit. Sakura inhaled slowly and sat down in front of her on the grass that had the same color as her eyes._

" _Sakura, I can only use chakra from my reserves for regeneration. But you, you can do much more. Your power, ability allows you to borrow chakra from the earth and water for your regeneration. And to an extension for other techniques too."_

 _Sakura placed her hand over her mouth and gasped. "What? What does it mean?"_

" _It means, Sakura, that no one can kill you."_

The vision distorted again, before rematerializing to a scene familiar to the ears but not to her eyes.

 _She didn't see it coming. Or maybe she did. Maybe she had given up way before. Two days ago. Because why then, when she saw his glowing blue hand move towards her, she didn't dodge him? Why didn't she fight? Why couldn't she fight?_

 _His hand went through and through her chest as she coughed blood. The phone fell next to her as she too collapsed on the ground, her eyes losing the focus. An image flashed before her eyes. Of a young boy marked as a demon. His blue eyes glimmering at her and his goofy grin making her smile as her vision started fading to black._

 _And before she lost herself to the darkness, she uttered his name one last time._

" _Naruto."_

 _Hours had passed before they arrived to pick her body. But what happened in the passing time to her, she did not know herself._

 _The earth beneath her sprouted many saplings and engulfed her form. And at the same time her body glowed with the light of her soul trying to leave her body. But once again it returned and found chakra being poured inside her body from beneath her._

 _Sakura gasped and cried, before clutching her heart to make sure if the wound was still there. And when she did not find it, she cried. Again and again, because god had given her another chance. It took minutes before she realized that she was choking on stale air and that she was in some dark place. And that's when she realized where she was. In her own coffin._

Hinata woke up with a gasp and ran for the door. The new vision had given her something which had left her both horrified and yet, elated.

-x-

The girl wrapped her arms around Hinata slowly, with uncertainty before turning to look at the boys. And as she slowly removed her mask, the shock on Naruto and Sasuke's face turned to horror as green orbs were revealed. And soon the white man of hair dropped to ground to reveal tied rose hair.

Naruto stumbled, his eyes brimming with tears and mouthed her name. "Sakura." But before the reunion could take a conclusion, Hinata gasped and nudged Sakura as she saw Toneri trying to get up again. "Sakura!" She screamed in warning, and the said girl turned to look at Toneri's wide eyed face.

"I killed you!"

Sakura's face contorted into that of fury, something which made Toneri recoil in fear and she moved towards him. And before she rammed her fist into his body to bury it in the ground, she whispered with an anger reserved for the one who had taken her life away. "Yes, you did."

-x-

 _ **NLP**_ _: Happy?  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: …  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: …  
_ _ **Sasuke**_ _: …  
_ _ **Naruto**_ _: …  
_ _ **Hinata**_ _: …  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: …  
*Turns to the readers*_ _ **NLP**_ _: Aaaa… I guess they're in shock. But I must say, it was rather obvious she was coming back, wasn't it? No? Yes? Guys? Tell me in the reviews please…_


	23. Episode 23

_*flaring her nostrils*_ _ **NLP**_ _: Hmph.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Why are you so angry, dattebasa?  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Nothing.  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Nani?Nani?  
*with her death glare*_ _ **NLP**_ _: Boruto, focus on the chapter. It's really an important one!  
*flinching away from her*_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Hai!_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 23- Wake.**

Sakura turned to see Naruto and Sasuke rooted to their spots in shock and smiled. It was a forced one, because inside she was scared of how they would react to her appearance after they buried her. "Hey." She whispered in a low voice. She was sure only Hinata had heard her and when Naruto screamed accusingly, she wasn't surprised to find her form flinching. "You died!"

Sakura pursed her lips and fought back her tears as they threatened to overflow. "Yes, I did." Hinata took her hand in hers and squeezed in reassurance. May be it was because of the visions, that she understood or may be because it was in her nature to be forgiving. Whatever the reason was, Sakura was glad that at least Hinata supported her. Naruto did not miss Hinata's gesture and the short signal to him asking him to calm down. So he gulped and inhaled loudly, shoving his anger deep inside of him. And then as he looked at Sakura, he realized that her form even though clean, looked more worn out than him or the other two. And before he could help himself, he found his arms locking around her figure in a tight embrace.

It takes a few calls from Hinata, to make them both realize the sounds of sirens, making Sakura frown. "We should go. Come with me."

Naruto nods and grabs Hinata as Sakura shows them the way out, before turning to look at Sasuke's frozen form. Sakura inhaled slowly and walked over to him. "Sasuke. You have to come with me." And before he could utter even a single word, she took his hand and steered him away from Toneri's death bed.

-x-

No one had spoken ever since they escaped the mansion. Not a single whisper had passed amongst the four. Sasuke was still too deep in shock to say anything, or so she thought. Because ever since she let go of him an hour ago, Sakura had not looked at him in fear of losing her will to hold back on her emotions till they were out of danger.

"How?"

Naruto's whisper made her halt under a tree and she raised her hand. "I'll explain everything. But not yet."

Hinata's question made her turn to look at the trio. "What about the astral projections?" Sakura sighed and leaned on the rough trunk. "It was because of our spiritual bond that I was able to send those instances as soon as I could."

"As soon as you could?"

Sakura turned her eyes to see Sasuke glaring her. His hatred had been anticipated by her. But the way he looked at her broke her heart all the more. She had known and predicted that he would hate her. But she had never expected for him to look at her with such mistrust. So, instead of replying his question, she turned to look at Naruto's wounds. "How are you?" Naruto sighed and nodded "I can deal with it."

Sakura nodded and pushed away from the tree. "Good. They'll be healed once we reach the village." Hinata frowned and tilted her head in confusion. "Which village?" "Oto."

Sasuke froze at the name of the village. "What?" Sakura's head turned to him again and she sighed. "Trust me." It was a plea, from the bottom of her heart. Not just for the mention of the village but also for her own existence. A plea for him to be able to trust her again. So, when Sasuke narrowed his eyes and asked 'why', she found her vision blurring and quickly turned away from him. "We're almost—"

"Princess!" A figure ran towards them with urgency as the wind picked up. Sakura recognized the voice and wiped her tears away before turning to face him. "Captain Yamato."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged glances before turning to see the new arrival. His almond shaped eyes squinted under the sun as Sakura walked up to him. "We were waiting for you."

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded, before motioning her friends to follow them.

-x-

Danzo smiled as he saw the footage again and again. Although he was annoyed by the fact that his most prized and _tamed_ clan was destroyed, but the fact that the rebellion had been revealed was most pleasing. And as he saw the familiar pink haired girl bury Toneri Otsutsuki into the ground he chuckled slowly. "So, she's alive." He pressed into the intercom and whispered Sai's name. And after a while a knock at the door made him rouse from his thoughts. "Come in."

Sai walked inside and bowed.

"Sai. I want you to announce the defection of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Sai's eyes widened at the last name. For the girl had been death for months. "Sir?" His eyes landed on the screen of the computer and widened. Because the footage of Sakura hugging Naruto was flashing in front of his onyx orbs.

-x-

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata sat in front of a hideously pale man and Tsunade. They both looked like they were close enough but still far away. Sasuke knew that insides of him were churning with hatred for them both. The pale man or as he knew him—Orochimaru, the ex-advisor of Uchiha clan, who had once betrayed them all for some experiments. And as far as he had heard from Tsunade he was also involved with some of the Otsutsuki's deeds. Another person he felt like strangling was Tsunade. He didn't know why but he just did. No sooner than he opened his mouth to scream at the man and the woman in front of me, a loud gasp from Naruto alerted him of another presence. He turned his head to see Karin Uzumaki strutting inside the room wearing the same outfit as Sakura. Her hand was clutching the mask too. She stopped near them and bowed to the elderlies in the room, before turning to them with a smirk and a hand on her hip. "So, you guys made it?" Her tone was of a prat—one who knew everything and it made Sasuke want to punch her face. Yes, even though it would be socially unacceptable. And as she shed her wig on the floor, Sakura walked in making Sasuke's heart contort with mixed feelings of anger, mistrust and yearning.

Her groan was exaggerated and directed at the red head in front of her. "Karin." The said girl turned to face her and crossed her arms. "Sakura." Sakura blinked before pointing to the clueless trio on the mats. "They need healing." "Really? I come tired and famished, for them to be treated?"

Naruto frowned and mumbled under his breath. "Some clueless people here!"

Karin snorted and shook her head, before bending next to Naruto. "Bite!" She gestured to her hand which she had brought in front of the blonde's mouth and waited. Naruto blinked and gaped before eyeing her hand filled with aged scars from teeth. And at last Naruto bit on his cousin's hand and looked at her face questioningly. Karin closed her eyes and nodded. Although at first he felt foolish for the action, soon he found what he meant to do as he felt the chakra moving under her skin.

Sakura waited and fidgeted with the mask as Karin took turns to heal Sasuke and Hinata. And when she finished Karin stumbled with a loud huff. Sakura moved to catch her and sighed. "All healed." Karin smiled tiredly, making Sakura nod in guilt. "Thanks." Turning to look at Orochimaru's slit like yellow eyes Sakura closed her eyes and straightened herself and Karin. "Toneri Otsutsuki's dead." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed into suspicion and he leaned forward. "Are you sure?" His voice came out almost as a hiss, making Hinata and Naruto gulp. Sakura nodded curtly and spoke. "Our spy confirmed it."

If there was anything more frightening than the man's face, Naruto knew now that it was his 'smiling' face. Because when he smiled and clapped at Sakura, Naruto swore that his children (if he lived through all this) would never see this man's face. Tsunade beside him looked proud and haughty, as if trying to compete with the man's aura of authority. "Well done, Sakura!" Tsunade's voice beemed at the rose haired girl. Karin stumbled ahead and was caught by Sakura again, before the later started pouring chakra into Karin. Karin blushed and sighed in frustration. "Konan is dead too."

"Really?" Sakura looked at her with surprised expression, making Karin scoff. "You killed her yourself?" "Hey! Give me some credit! I am strong too!" Sakura blinked as Karin crossed her arms, before chuckling slowly. "Okay!" Orochimaru's slow and smiley claps rose them out of their conversation before he spoke in a low hiss. "Well done then both of you. I must say my girls are performing beautifully today."

The said girls flinched together at his eerie compliment. "Your girls?" They both repeated in a low whisper, making Tsunade sigh in amusement. "You scare them."

Sakura's attention diverted back to the confused trio as her eyes land on Sasuke's angered face. Turning her eyes to the other two quickly, Sakura noted that Naruto and Hinata were beyond confused. Sighing loudly to bring the others' attention on her, Sakura asked Hinata to recount her astral projections to Sasuke and Naruto. After a long and emotionally painful recount of her visions, everyone fell quiet.

And after what felt like eternity, Naruto spoke up. "You saw my dad?" His eyes were full of tears and eagerness, and for after a long time Sakura passed a real smile to someone. But before she could even cast a glance or nod, she was tackled to the ground with a hug from the blonde boy. "Tell me everything about him, okay?" Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth fell slack. Seconds passed and slowly her arm wrapped around his neck. "Okay!" She whispered back, through tears and smile. And the habitants of the room for once smiled altogether. All except Sasuke.

He did not know why, but all he wanted to do was rip Sakura away from Naruto and scream at her for abandoning him. So, instead he channeled his hatred and anger to one person on whom he could. Orochimaru. And before he could control himself, words slipped from his mouth. "What the hell is going on?"

Every eye turned on him, and while the jade green pair looked at him with sadness a pair of red ones glared him in annoyance. "Calm down!" Karin had not intended to raise her voice, but the way he looked at Sakura made her insides curl with agitation. Because of all the people she had known, Karin knew Sakura did not deserve any hate from anyone. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and turned to his blood red. And before both of them could jump at each other, Sakura's low voice called out to the red head again. So, instead Karin just scoffed at the Uchiha and stomped away to sit next to her cousin. Naruto sighed and shook his head, before wrapping a casual arm around Karin. "Good to see you, cuz!" His grin seemed so honest, that it pulled out a same smile from Karin. And for a while she reveled in her brother's soothing presence.

Sakura sighed and walked behind the trio, now with Karin, to lean against the wall. Tsunade passed a nod to Orochimaru and cleared her throat. "Alright, I guess you guys deserve to know what's going on."

"Ya think?" Naruto blurted and then quickly cowered under the glare given by Tsunade, before mumbling a quick apology. Hinata giggled, while both Sakura and Karin sighed loudly at the blonde's antics.

Tsunade started again crossing her arms over her chest. "I think you should start." She motioned to Sakura, making the said girl nod. So, all heads turned to see her leaning form. Again, all but Sasuke's. He continued to look ahead towards a wall painting.

"It was after I woke up in my coffin. I made my way over to her house, and there I told her everything—"

-x-

" _Master?"_

" _Yes—Yes! I heard you." Tsunade rubbed her forehead and cringed at the headache growing in her brain. "Hiruzen had warned me of Danzo's intentions. But I never thought he'd go after you."_

" _I—umm—I'm sorry." Sakura looked down, her eyes welling up again. Tsunade raised her eyebrows in confusion. Why was she apologizing?_

" _For what? It was not your fault that Danzo went after you. None of us could predict that Sakura."_

" _I know but—"_

" _Sakura." It was a warning call. Tsunade knew her very well to know that she was feeling guilty over her involvement in all this. But…_

" _Sakura. We need to find out what his plans are."  
Sakura blinked and nodded, before recounting her chit-chat with him to her. And when she finished, Tsunade sighed in frustration. "Well, as much as I want to believe that is all he plans. I'm afraid I don't buy his conquering s*** as much."  
Sakura nodded. She too found it a little misleading. But then again, what were they supposed to do?_

" _Now what? I mean, I could contact Neji and tell him—"_

" _No!" Tsunade stopped her with a glance at her face. "I know you can't be killed Sakura, but that does not mean that you'd be reckless in your steps." Sakura slouched in her seat, sighing loudly in frustration.  
"Sakura. I know this is going to be hard. But no one should know…"  
"That I'm alive? Yeah, I get that. So, what do I do?" Her face fell in shadows as Tsunade tried to look at her eyes. And when she couldn't Tsunade knew that her student had shut in her grief deep inside a cage in her heart. But even though it hurt her too, to see the pink haired child so burdened, she knew they had to do it. For the sake of the world._

" _You need to go to Suna."  
"The capital of wind country?"  
"Yes. Tell the Kazekage about our condition and then hide."  
"Hide where?"  
Tsunade sighed and tore a piece of paper, before writing down a name too familiar to her. Sakura grabbed the paper and read the name. She was familiar with the name. Although, she had heard only horrible things about him, she also knew that Tsunade would never send her to someone she did not trust._

" _Do you trust him?"  
"Fully."_

 _Sakura sighed and folded the piece of paper that had the name. The name that could give someone a heart attack by only the mention of it—Orochimaru._

-x-

Naruto inhaled slowly and closed his eyes. "How long..?"  
Sakura pursed her lips. "Count the days from my burial." Naruto nodded and sighed before thinking out loud about the months. "Three months."  
Sasuke stood up hastily and gritted his teeth, without turning to look at Sakura. However, the girl had her eyes set only on him from the past minutes. And it was all she could do—only look at his back. "You made us think you were dead for so long!" His voice was low. Very low. Almost a whisper. And for a moment everyone fell quiet. Until Karin narrowed her eyes again.  
"She had to do it, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red again and turned to see the red head, making her flinch. "And how long had _you_ known?"

Karin was about to lunge at him, her golden chains were already slipping out of her hands. But a glance to Sakura stopped her and she stilled, before giving a low hiss. "She saved me Danzo's men when she was in Kido's hideout."

Sasuke was about to scream at her again, when Tsunade called his and Naruto's name. Both the boys looked at her—one in anger and the other in concern. "Kido was doing a research on how to increase a legend's chakra reserves by combining demonic chakra and sharingan."

A pregnant pause filled the room as both the boys took in the new information. And while they were frozen in their spots Tsunade motioned Karin to speak again.

"Kido planned to create mini-demon cloaks by gathering all the demons around the world." She turned her gaze to Naruto and sighed before speaking again. "His only problem was that they were too hard to control by normal legends. So, he used Sharingan as a solution."

It took a while for Sasuke to realize that all eyes were on him. And also that is when he realized what Karin had just said. So, when he whispered "Whose sharingan?" Karin pursed her lips and opened her mouth to speak. And for Sasuke, it took eternity to believe that he had heard her right. Because the name she had uttered was that of a proud Uchiha. His uncle and very close confidant before he had been presumed dead. Madara Uchiha.

"That is impossible." It was a whisper that escaped his lips and it was all he could do instead of breaking down into an angry fit. Sakura shifted and stopped. Her body was trying to move forward to hold him, but her mind kept a hold on it. Telling her that it might anger him more. So she stayed rooted to her spot. Naruto and she exchanged glances filled with concern for each other. But then, more for the Uchiha.

After a while, Sakura started filling in for the silence that had fallen again in the room. "That's what we were trying to figure out. After I brought Karin here, we decided to create a persona. Both of us would dress up as the spirit to find out everything and anything. At the same time instilling fears in the hearts of people working for Danzo."

"Why not come back to Konoha?" Naruto abruptly asked. "I mean, we could rebel or…something…" He stopped as Sakura shook her head. And as they gazed at each other's eye, Naruto knew that she had gone through hell to stop herself from coming to them.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head in frustration. "As I said before, Naruto. She couldn't just recklessly start a rebellion or go back. We had to make sure we had enough evidences and support from other countries to start a _war_."

Everyone fell quiet again for a long time. But this time, no screams or truth broke the silence. Instead a feeble whisper from Hinata Hyuuga, who had stayed silent ever since they came here, broke the silence. "What else have you found?" Sakura gave her a long searching stare before speaking again. "Danzo's working with Madara. He's the leader of the rogue group of legends called Akatsuki."

She paused to look at Naruto, as everyone else did making him shift on his knees. He gulped and cleared his throat. "What else?"  
Sakura gave a small smile and shook her head. "As far as we think, Danzo has made a deal with the Akatsuki. Naruto in exchange for power. And they also plan on releasing the goddess Kaguya from her prison."

Naruto nodded slowly as everyone fell quiet again. However, once again the pause was broken, but this time by a low and calm hiss of Orochimaru.  
"Tell me Naruto Uzumaki, are you willing to die for a fake promise?"

Naruto gave him a long hard stare before shifting his gaze to Sakura, who looked away in sorrow. And as a long sigh escaped his lips, his mouth shifted up into a grin. "It wasn't a fake promise. And I know it."

Sakura turned her head to look at the blonde as everyone smiled, before tears blurred her eyes again. Because what he had said just made her realize, that he would not abandon her. But as she turned her hopeful eyes to Sasuke, her lips turned down again and she blinked.

Sasuke Uchiha had turned his face away from hers.

-x-

 _ **NLP**_ _: Hey! Hey! That cleared some things, right?  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Nay!  
_ _ **Sarada**_ _: Yeah! Just one question! Why didn't you tell us?  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: Hmm… Good question! Lemme tell you…  
*Tunes them out and turns to the readers*  
_ _ **Boruto**_ _: Rate and review people!_


	24. Episode 24

_**THIS STORY HAS ALSO BEEN ULOADED IN WATTPAD ALONG WITH**_ _ROSES AND THUNDER_ _ **. FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO FIND IT—YOU CAN FIND IT UNDER THE SAME PEN NAME AS THIS SITE.**_

 _*trying to peep*_ _ **NLP**_ _: Hmph.  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Stop it!  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: What is it?  
_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Ho! Wait and watch!  
_ _ **NLP**_ _: That is, if you would let me!  
*Stepping aside*_ _ **Sakura**_ _: Hai!_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 24- Again.**

"Sasuke!"

The raven haired boy turned around and glared the girl calling his name. She had rushed after him when he had left the room in anger. And not to mention kept calling his name again and again with an annoyingly high pitch.  
"Uchiha! You stop right there!" She caught up with him and grabbed his arm with an angry grip. Sasuke clicked his tongue and turned to face the red head with a murderous glare. "What?" He spat with his hands balling into fists.

"Don't you dare treat her like this!" Karin grabbed his collar and raised her fist above her head. Assuming she was talking about Sakura, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and spoke, his voice dropping into a dangerously low growl. "I will treat her the way I want to. You are no one to intervene." All he could register was her eyes narrowing greatly into a frightening glare before the pain came. Because he never thought that Karin would actually punch his stomach so hard. Blinded by the pain, Sasuke hissed and threw the girl a glare. Karin smirked, now standing with her hand on her hip. "I've wanted to do that for quite some time. Now—!" Her face dropped into a somber expression.

"Sakura had already anticipated this behavior from you. But it is still not justified. You better stop treating her with such hostility or-!"  
"Or what?" Sasuke now towered over her with the black commas spinning slowly in his red eyes. Usually this sight would scare away even the most dangerous criminal or legend, but for Karin it was just another one of Sasuke's tantrums. So, seeing his sharingan only made her more determined. "Or you'll lose a person who loves you more than her own life."

Sasuke was taken aback. He had expected a threat or an attack. But not this. Some other time or situation, his heart would have leapt in joy inside him. But for now, it made his heart contort in frustration. "I do not care. I do not and will not trust a person who would lie to me. A lie of such an extent—" He stopped at the look she gave him. It was solemn. She looked like as if someone died. It made his insides curl in like a wounded dog.

"You think you are the only one who suffered?" She paused and turned her head away, before narrowing her eyes sadly. "I'd know even if she never told me. It killed her to stay away from you all. You were her family. The only relief she used to have was whenever she stole some glimpses of you guys!"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Stole glimpses of us?" Karin nodded slowly and smiled. "She always told me. She would go to the lengths of going back to Konoha just to make sure you guys were all okay!"

Sasuke looked at his feet, the reality sinking in. But…

"I don't care. At least she knew that we were okay. She had a way—but we had no idea. And do you know how much pain we suffered—!" He stopped as Karin sighed loudly. And after a long staring contest between the two, she started speaking in a low voice. "Imagine, Sasuke. Imagine your friends think that you are dead, when you are alive and well. Imagine controlling your emotions, your grief because you are doing this for the world. But then imagine…" She continued as Sasuke inhaled slowly. "Imagine watching your friends suffer every day, and you can't even do anything about it but to protect them from the shadows!"

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as he heard her words. She was right. Somehow. As her words sunk in, he realized that Sakura had indeed endured a greater pain. Sasuke repeated her speech in his mind as his anger slowly dissipated. "Protect us from shadows?" Karin narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "Why do you think that the root members never caught up with you? She kept tabs on you three, misleading all your trails to the spirit."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was too much for him to take. But somehow all he could think now was how much she had gone through. _Sakura…_ His thoughts once again centered around her. Only, this time, there was no more confusion, anger, but just guilt. And when Karin threw another one of her Sakura spell to him, he realized his mistake and groaned.

"Sasuke, she has already lost too much. Don't make her lose you too." And with that she turned away on her heels and disappeared behind the walls.

Sasuke stood there for a long time, contemplating his next move. For a long time he had felt grief over the loss of her. And then anger and frustration, along with strange longing when he saw her again. But now, as he heard a slight shift behind him, all his doubts and hate faded away. He turned and saw her standing there, uncertain whether she was wanted or not. He walked up to her with careful steps.

Sakura looked down as her vision blurred. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you but I—!" She stopped abruptly and looked up. Before she could even register his warm his hands holding her face tenderly, she felt his lips crashing down on hers. And as he pulled back, all she did was kiss him back again. And for a long time they stood there, reveling in each other's embrace, knowing that their love would survive all.

From behind the walls, Karin Uzumaki smiled through her tears as the boy she loved and her dear friend finally reconciled. Leaving her strangely enough, lonelier than ever.

-x-

"Kakashi?" Neji narrowed his eyes in suspicion, as the others gasped. Kakashi's visible eye twinkled with amusement. The other eye, covered with an eye patch must have the same amused crinkle like the other. However, the others looked not so happy to see the faithful Hokage servant. Instead they all looked at him with a tense aura. Shikamaru was the first one to speak.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as Kakashi walked over to them in slow casual steps. His hand occupied with the bird mask swung a little back and then threw the mask to the group. Neji raised his hand as his fingers agilely wrapped around its edges. "Did you hear—?"

"Every word." Kakashi's monotone voice was overshadowed by the mingled excitement his voice offered to the group. Chouji, surprisingly, was the first one to comment on his loyalty. "Are you on his side or ours?" The comment made the girls cover their mouth in tension, while the boys looked at the masked bodyguard with suspicion. Kakashi looking at the atmosphere, which could charge a television with its electricity, chuckled. "Didn't you all hear? I was relieved of duty as soon as the Hokage was appointed. As I recall, some young man named Sai replaced me."

Ino's eyes widened and she looked down in shame. "I never knew…" Her voice trailed off as she fought to keep her tears in check. Tenten patted her back in pity. "Don't be so hard on yourself." Kiba narrowed his eyes and growled, before shaking his head. "It doesn't make sense!" Kakashi scratched his head and smiled, visible to no one. "What can I say? I was passing by and I heard you all talking…"

Although the lie could be easily believable, after all Kakashi did possess inhuman hearing abilities, but still it made Neji's eyes narrow in suspicion, even more than before. "Kakashi…" He started in warning making the grey haired man reveal his actual mood. And when his face fell to his rare grave façade, it made Kiba gulp in anticipation. Kakashi's tone changed severely as he spoke now, and this time it was of a man headed to a war. "Konoha is preparing for war. I have legends—high ranking ones, that are willing to go against Danzo. I am one of them. I have been and I am still, till the war, a spy for Lady Tsunade. And I have some good news for you all." He gave a dramatic pause and looked, strangely enough, straight into Ino's eyes. Ino flinched away in terror as he looked in her eyes. "What?" Her lips moved as his mask showed the slight movement of talking.

"Sakura is alive."

Loud gasps escaped everyone's lips as Ino's eyes welled up. Her body moved on its own as she stood up and leaned towards Kakashi. "Really? Are you telling—!"

Kakashi raised his hand to stop her. "No time."  
Kiba scoffed and started. "Strange enough coming from the mouth of the man who was—!"  
"Kiba." Shikamaru's steady voice silenced the Inuzuka and they all listened. Kakashi sighed and started again.

"Sakura is alive, and the trio is with them in Oto. But before they arrive with the troops, we need to prepare. Lady Tsunade has asked us all to rally troops here. Her specific instructions being, collect as many, protect as many." The group glanced at each other with excitement as he spoke. From below the table, Tenten's hand found Neji's as Kakashi, after a dramatic pause and a look to each, spoke again.

"So, from now, that is this moment on, we—Konoha legends, are officially at war."

-x-

"Heave!" "Load it up!" "Make way!" "Look out!" "Ho!"

Naruto sighed as below him the troops were rallying up for the war. Shifting on the slate shingles, Naruto felt another set of foot climbing up the rooftop. A moment later her weary form fell next to him with a loud huff. And for a while they watched in silence the Oto and Konoha legends load up the ammunitions and prepare for the move. As the sun started to lower down towards the horizon, a low whisper from her made him smile. "I missed you." Her voice was feeble, but rang of every ounce of emotion she had. Naruto gently took her hand and kissed it. "Me too." He paused as he passed a grin to Sakura. "Now tell me—!" He waited for her to fall on his chest and wrapped his arm around her. "What's my dad like?"

And the two talk about all the things they missed in each other's life till the sun set.

-x-

"Did you hear? The war is against Akatsuki!"  
"What?"  
"Yeah! And they plan to release a goddess!"  
"Damn it! We did not sign for this!"  
"But lord Orochimaru needs us!"  
"We might not live by the end of tomorrow."  
"God! I wish I had said my good byes!"

Naruto listened to the cowardly blabbers all around him as he repositioned his waistband carrying the symbol of their town. His teeth grinded against each other and he huffed. For a while now he has been listening to all the complaints and sorrowful wishes. Now it was too much for him to take.

He clicked his tongue and threw a barrel just next to the group of men complaining the most. One of them cursed loudly and looked at him in annoyance. "Are you mad?"

"Yeah I am!" Naruto's voice was loud and clear as all around him people stopped their actions. However, it was only the group in front of him who watched him in annoyance, rest were just curious. They had anticipated that before the war things would surely become rough. People would get agitated, sad or some would even get cold feet. But they had not foreseen that the one with an outburst would be the gallant carrier of the demon fox.

"The Akatsuki wants me dead! Heck! It wants all of us dead! Yet, only you three are the ones chickening about!"

The group looked at him aghast. His words pinching them like needles. Only one of them had the shame to look down. The others just glared the blonde defiantly.  
"Yeah? So? We have families! And they don't even know if we are coming back! We might die you psycho!"

"To hell with your families!" Naruto growled. "My whole family died years ago to protect me! And it wasn't even a war that time! So, even if you die today, you'd be dying to protect them! To make sure they live to see the future! I grew up hating my father because he gave up his goddamn life for Konoha! But now, I know that he did it for me! For all of us!"

"We aren't your father. With all due respect, Lord Minato was a great guy, but we are not so brave!"

The feeble voice had startled him. And as he found the source of the voice, he was surprised to see Konohamaru standing amongst the crowd. His face showed so much emotional turmoil that it made Naruto realize that even the kids were a part of this crowd. He sighed loudly and shook his head.

"To be honest. I am not that brave either! But I am still here. You all wanna know why?" Naruto gave a dramatic pause as he eyed the crowd around him. "Because I am selfish! Because I want to protect those dear to me! And because I want to protect my future! You all don't know how much I want to live and marry Hinata! I wanna have kids! I wanna be the Hokage! And I don't care if any goddamn group of rogue legends stands in my way! I'll live to make sure I—a!" He paused not sure if the crowd was following him. But when he saw Konohamaru's face light up with determination he smiled and shook his head before speaking again. "I'll live!" He finished as Konhamaru started clapping. At first slowly and then loudly, as if beckoning everyone to follow. And follow they did.

And when everyone started clapping, Sakura smiled from the roof of the barn eyeing Naruto's blushing face. His shout echoed all around the vicinity as Sasuke too joined her. Taking her hand in his, he let out a small smile. Naruto looked sheepish as a few of the men patted his back. Everyone's spirit had been lifted by his speech, apparently.

"You knew, didn't you?" He glanced at her rosy hair. Sakura looked at him and then back at the men below her. "Knew that he was the only one to lead the revolution? No." Sasuke looked puzzled as she chuckled and shook her head. "But I knew he was the only one who could save us all."

Sasuke blinked and then looked at the blonde, now patting the late Hiruzen's grandson. And for some really stupid reason he knew, he smiled. And he knew that before they all ventured into the battlefield he had to say it. "I love you."  
Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand in reassurance as he said those words. "Me too." She whispered back as the crowd below them with a loud cheer started towards Konoha.

To war.

-x-

 **Rate and review please.**


	25. Episode 25

_**THIS STORY HAS ALSO BEEN ULOADED IN WATTPAD ALONG WITH**_ _ROSES AND THUNDER_ _ **. FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO FIND IT—YOU CAN FIND IT UNDER THE SAME PEN NAME AS THIS SITE.**_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 25- Battlecry.**

"Do you realize how much we suffered?" "How could you do this to us?"

Ino's voice had risen to a really high pitch as Sakura smiled nervously. It had been twenty minutes since she came here. First it was pleasant as everyone calmly listened to her news on the army coming to Konoha's aid. But then came Ino's guilty onslaught of 'how dare she's and other accusations.

"Ino. I said I'm sorry." Sakura guiltily looked down. Ino stopped and inhaled loudly. "Sorry?" She repeated the word at least two more times till her eyes became teary. "Do you think it'll do? I heard you getting killed, Sakura!" Tears were pouring down her face as Sakura's eyes narrowed in shame. "We all thought you were dead! _I_ thought you were dead! "

Ino hugged her and cried as Sakura stilled. She had never seen her like this. Naruto had told her about the whole Sai and Ino's broken relationship scene. But he never mentioned, how much the news of her death had affected Ino. And now, as Sakura hugged her back and Ino's tears soaked her shoulder, all Sakura could do was smile sadly. "I'm sorry, Ino."

It took whole fifteen minutes more for Ino to calm down and when she finally hiccupped to a stop, Sakura look at everyone else, still holding Ino's hand, and spoke with a soft tone. "I'm sorry for all the trouble guys."

Shikamaru was the first one to speak. Smiling and shaking his head, he slowly patted her back and spoke in a loud clear voice, as if in a warning for the others. "Well, as long as you are with us now."

Sakura smiled at him and then her eyes landed on the clock, making her sigh. It was time. "Alright."

And as her face fell to the seriousness of the war, the group before her imitated her mood. In a careful speech, she laid out the plan for them.

"I think you all know now that Danzo was working for Akatsuki?" She paused as she faintly heard some curses. "Akatsuki is being led by Madara Uchiha."

"Uchiha, you say?" An elderly man spoke with disbelief. Sakura narrowed her eyes threateningly. "Yes." The man must have taken in on her message, because he silently nodded and looked down. Sakura inhaled and continued. "Their main agenda is to release Kaguya from her prison and plunge the world into a dream state. They've already got the eight demons from around the world for releasing her. All they need now is Naruto."

"Shouldn't he stay away from the fight then?" Neji's voice interrupted her. Sakura smiled and shook her head. "He'll be fine. Anyways…" Sakura looked and smirked. "Now, for _who does what_."

"Ino, you will join the civilian protection division. Here's the list of the names that'll join you." She handed the blonde a piece of paper and turned to Neji. "Tenten stays out." He nodded and thanked her, before she spoke again. "The rest of us. Legends will directly report to Lady Tsunade. The rest of the fighters, you will be given weapons soon. For you fight nothing ordinary today." She paused and looked at the clock again.

"Head to the gates, everyone. We move out now!"

-x-

Hinata closed her eyes and mumbled. "Heavenly stars of the ancient sky, lend me your eternal power. Byakugan." A bright violet light appeared around her before disappearing and leaving the veins around her eyes greatly visible. Naruto glanced her way and smiled. They were nearing the open ground beyond forest of death. The army had taken another route. Not from inside Konoha but through the outskirts. He looked at the visible tree line far away and looked away sadly. It was a place where he had spent his best times with Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. But now…

"Stand down Uzumaki, Uchiha and Hyuuga. You're under arrest. All three of you!"

Naruto jumped as from behind the rocks came out twenty or so policemen. They had certainly startled the trio—him, Hinata and Sasuke, but they were not prepared for what happened next.

Sasuke glanced back as their troops appeared in the vicinity, some in sky, and some on ground. The men stopped their course at the sight of the army, dropped their guns and gaped. Naruto grinned at the sight of the international alliance and spoke with his hands on his waist. "Yeah, we don't think so." His grin widened as the men started running away at the site. And as the alliance moved ahead to the battlefield, Naruto's hand found Hinata's.

"Today we set things right."

-x-

"Careful!" Ino caught Tenten as she tripped. Her eyes flitted to the panicking crowd. "Moegi!" She called a girl running wildly around, trying to calm a group of civilians. They were all being led to the underground bunkers laid in a maze like pattern under Konoha. The girl rushed to Ino and spoke with an urgency. "We can't control the crowd like this." "I know." Ino's eyes narrowed as she spotted a bus on the road. "Moegi, take care of Tenten. Make sure nothing happens to her." The girl nodded and grabbed Tenten's hands carefully before leading her through the crowd. Ino teetered on her spot before making her way over to the bus.  
If she was to control the crowd she had to get higher and louder. Louder… She thought and looked around. "There was an announcement team…" She spotted the old lady fumbling with a microphone and ran for her.

Tenten stopped and looked back at the spot where Ino was before. "Where'd she go?" She asked the redhead accompanying her. Moegi looked at her and then back where Ino left her. "She must've gone to get help."

"Everyone listen up!" Ino's shrill voice echoed in the vicinity as all heads turned to the bus.

Moegi gaped and shook her head "What is she doing?"

Ino inhaled as she saw people still trying to ignore her and get ahead. She motioned the old lady to increase the volume of the microphone. The old lady gave her thumbs up, motioning her to speak. Ino inhaled till her cheeks puffed before shouting in the microphone.

"Listen up!" Her shout was accompanied by screech of the speakers. Tenten and Moegi placed their hands over their ear. Ino looked at the crowd again. Finally, their attention was on her. She took this opportunity to speak again.

"Konoha has enough space in the bunkers to fit at least twice the population of the town. We're evacuating to save lives. So, please do not reduce our numbers by causing unnecessary panic or stampede! Now—

"Everyone proceed in an orderly fashion. We have medics and military supports stationed around you for your assistance. Keep an eye around you…"

Tenten looked at Ino with admiration. Gone was the girl who was crying over her relationship. This girl was a totally different persona. No more crying for fashion or boys but a girl who was doing everything in her power to calm an entire town. From her side Moegi expressed her awe too. "Ms. Ino is great, isn't she?"

Tenten smiled and nodded, before placing a hand over her belly. "I guess war changes everybody."

-x-

"Is everyone safely in?" Ino asked Moegi. The girl nodded and looked at the now closing gates. "Good." Moegi's eyes narrowed in sorrow as her lips trembled. "What about the war? Can't we do anything?" Ino patted her head. "We are helping. We're supposed to protect the innocent." Moegi nodded and turned to see the last of the light beyond the gate. "I just… Konohamaru is—" "He'll be fine."

Ino's smile turned into horror as one of the guards was thrown back. "What?" She shoved Moegi behind her and widened her eyes. "What's happening?" She shouted as suddenly the guards started firing out the gates. Ino rushed to the fallen guard and helped him up. "They're trying to get inside!"

"WE CAN'T STOP THEM!"  
"The guns aren't enough!"  
"Use the enchanted weapons!"

She stood covering the trembling Moegi's form. "What do we do?" She asked her. "If they get in here—"

"They won't! Have faith!" Ino looked at her and then back at the guards. If only… Her thoughts were cut short as suddenly a guard shouted. Soon, the rest put down their guns and looked outside happily. Ino hurried to the gate. "What's going on?"  
"He saved us!"  
"Who?"  
"A legend! He was flying on a bird!"

The guards told her about him happily, but she was still to see the one who stopped the assault. One of the guards in the front turned back to the gatekeeper. "He's asking us to close our gates…"

The guards repeated his command as the gates started closing again. Ino groaned as she stood on her toes to see who their savior was. And as she caught a glimpse on their protector; she lost her balance and was caught by Moegi. But as the gates finally closed with a loud bang, she could only repeat one name in her mind and lips.

"Sai…"

-x-

"Don't waver!" Naruto's shout echoed as several attacks were launched at their direction from the opposite side. Fireballs, water jets, and all kinds of magical spell were thrown at their running troops. From behind him he heard Hinata's voice shout.

"Shielders, brace yourselves!"

A moment later the oncoming attacks were blocked by an invisible force field. He knew what she had done—combining all the defense magic casters' powers and casting one shield around the entire fleet. "Get going!" Naruto shouted again, progressing through destroyed grounds. He could see the enemy's front line. Soon, they would reach them and the real battle would begin. He started counting. "Ten, nine, eight—"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the air around him kept getting thicker with dust, smoke and what not. He could see the enemy line closing in and his hold on his sword tightened. He too started counting as in a flash, he was by Naruto's side. "Seven, six, five, four…"

-x-

Sakura eyed the battle field below them. "Thanks for the ride." She mumble to the Kazekage—Gaara and looked down again. Not waiting to see if anyone followed her, she leapt off the floating sand and waited to land. _I'm counting on you, Chouji._ She thought as she braced herself.  
Chouji Akimichi saw Sakura jump from the Kazekage's floating sand and she was falling fast. He knew what he had to do. Closing his eyes for a moment, he huffed loudly. "I ask my vessel to bend to my command. I ask my body to heed my will. Expansion stage three!" His eyes opened as his hand extended beyond human capability to grab the falling comrade and safely landed her amongst the frontal assault team.

"Chouji the others!" Sakura shouted before running away to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke. Chouji nodded and looked to the others falling over the field, while Sakura huffed as she caught up with Sasuke and Naruto. They were almost there. Only a few seconds till they hit the first line of the enemy. She started counting out loud, along with the other two.

"Three, two, one…"

-x-

 **The story is reaching its climax soon…So starting typing good words of encouragement for me, please!  
10 more chaps till the story ends… stay tuned for the end coz I've got some surprises for ya'll!  
((good surprises, I promise!))  
R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

_**THIS STORY HAS ALSO BEEN ULOADED IN WATTPAD ALONG WITH**_ _ROSES AND THUNDER_ _ **. FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO FIND IT—YOU CAN FIND IT UNDER THE SAME PEN NAME AS THIS SITE.**_

 **-x-**

 **Episode 26- Pray on prey.**

 _ **a/n: Excessive violence in this chapter. Read at your own caution.**_

There was a time when Neji used to wonder what war would be like. He had heard stories from his mother, father and even his uncle Hiashi. But he never imagined it to be something like this. The fear gripping his heart so tightly was not because of the battle in front of him. But it was more for the woman waiting beyond the long distance of the battlefield that worried him. The woman carrying his child and the possible heir to his clan. His heart contorted with a mix of longing and horrid images. What if she never made it to the hideout? What if she was alone running away from the enemy? What if..?

What if he died here and never saw his child's face?

As his hand collided with the man's stomach, Neji inhaled. He had to focus on the fights. Multiple opponents were approaching from around him. Yes. That's what it is. A fight. A tournament. To see which side would win. And the winner would get the world.

He counted till five before he spun on his heels while chanting his spell. "Heavenly stars of the ancient sky—blue vortex." All of his opponents were thrown back at once as they collided with his repelling sphere. He was about to charge ahead when an explosion behind him made his steps wobble.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes as the smoke cleared. "No!" His lips shouted out as in the middle of a massive crater lay bodies of his brethren. He gritted his teeth as near the crater stood a man grinning widely. He knew him. The papers were always filled with the names of the people died from the hands of him. Notorious for the explosions he would cause by his hands—Deidara of the Akatsuki.

"You did this," Neji states calmly, although inside he was anything but. The golden-haired enemy just grinned and flexed his neck, before pointing at him. "You have an interesting chakra. Similar to that girl Nagato is fighting."

Neji narrowed his eyes before raising his hands in front of him, ready to face his enemy.

-x-

Her feet collided with another one of the wooden men as she cursed. This was becoming more and more tedious. These wooden men were like ants—if one was thrown back another one would take its place. Her sea-green eyes narrowed, reflecting the storm within her heart. Her platoon lay defeated several feet away from her, while she tried to fend the enemy off alone. She raised her arm and closed her eyes. In an instant, a giant fan appeared, casually balanced on her arm.

Opening her eyes almost in synchronization, Temari lifted the metallic fan over her head. Revealing one fold of the fan, in centre of which was a small purple circle drawn, her shout echoed around her almost as in command.

"Revelation one: howl of war!"

Swinging her one fold opened fan in front of her, several of her enemies were sent flying as miniature wind scythes were thrown from it. Temari's small smirk almost vanished when even before those men could hit the ground, more came.

"Ugh!"

Far behind the approaching wooden-men, she could see what kept sending them. A small boy almost her brother's age stood calmly moving only his fingers—surrounded by more of these wooden men.

Biting inside of her cheek, she sent another set of wind scythes before blocking a stray knife coming towards her by the great metal fan. She was about to launch herself on the relentless army when she felt someone land behind her. Lifting her head up, she almost missed her brother's sand bed zooming above.

Turning to look who had dropped behind her, she was almost thrown off balance.

"What?"

Shikamaru Nara stood as if this was his bedroom and he was simply looking at a messy chess-board—arms crossed over his chest casually, his legs apart and tapping on the floor. Behind him, an enlarged man—Chouji Akimichi—was pummeling some of the enemies to the ground.

"Looks like one heck of a mess. Hn?"

Temari smiled; of all the time and place she would've chosen for this reunion, this was surely her least favourite. But the sight still warmed her heart. Shikamaru returned her smile but almost immediately glared across her as the wooden men prepared to jump on Temari.

Temari, not losing any more time, raised her fan and opened one more of its fold—revealing another purple circle. Twirling on her spot, she let the fan swing in her hands while incanting clearly, "Revelation two: winds of storm!"

When she stopped, stumbling a little, she saw that around her almost a clear path had been mowed down as if by a tornado. Behind her, she heard Shikamaru's voice again. "Keep going. I'll control you from here! Chouji can watch my back."

She nodded as she felt something tug on her feet. Looking down she saw a thin thread of shadow latch onto her own and smirked, right before running forward.

The wooden puppets had again started accumulating in her path, but she did not worry about them anymore—knowing that her ex-boyfriend would take care of the enemies left out of her vision.

-x-

He heard a sickening crack of something as his body fell inside the crater. Eyes watering in pain, Neji willed himself to look around him. Bodies over bodies were either piled or sprawled in a hapless manner around him and the stench of burnt flesh mingled with blood was making him nauseous. Closing his eyes and then forcing the tears away, he got up a little less gracefully than he would generally. Above him, just at the edge of the earthen wall, stood his opponent—grinning ear to ear. The manic gleam in his eyes was what made Neji move.

And he was right to; the earth exploded where he had been standing a second ago.

Looking above him, his eyes widened when he saw nothing but dirt and grass where Deidara was standing before. Narrowing his eyes, Neji balled his fists and mumbled fast, "Heavenly stars of the ancient sky, lend me your eternal power. Byakugan." A bright violet light appeared around him before disappearing and leaving the veins around his eyes greatly visible—just like his cousin Hinata.

Feeling around even in the nooks and crannies of the earth, he spotted a tiny pristinely white spider crawling right under the body next to him. Neji jumped away from the body and landed next to a small patch of grass. Focusing around once more, Neji slowly choked on the air around him. Everywhere, even in the smallest patch of grass, every few steps away from where ever he would land—he'd find spiders similar to that previous one.

Inhaling loudly and then landing next to a small rock, he saw one of the spiders nearest to him swell. Perhaps it was because of his magical eyes, or perhaps he knew what was coming, Neji started spinning on his heels while chanting, "Heavenly stars of the ancient sky—blue vortex."

He knew they'd all swell, he knew they'd all explode—those white spiders. They kept exploding one by one—and Neji kept spinning not once stopping to even check. But while spinning, as his tailbone gave him a shock of pain, Neji realized something. He thought of his unborn child and made up his mind.

In order to win, he'll have to dive in the heart of the disaster.

-x-

"HAH!" Temari screamed as she swung her fan again. As if on cue, her body flew back as if pulled by some invisible string.

"Careful!" A deep voice echoed as she stumbled and then stilled. Her arms rose above her head and then swung her fan again, sending a series of small tornados. The wooden-men scattered, allowing her to move forward.

"Just a little more. A little more and I'll be on him." She growled and raised her fan again, as if swatting away a fly, she threw away another of those artificial men. Again, she was pulled back and dropped on the ground safely—no doubt by Shikamaru's shadow, just as her previous spot was stabbed with a spear. Her legs felt as if they were on fire, but she still kept moving forward.

A few more miles and she would do it. Could do it.

As if some higher power had heard her prayer, she saw the path clear again. This time directly to the puppeteer. She grinned and opened her fan to the third fold—another circle flashing dangerously.

"Your mine now! Revelation three: DEMONIC SPEAR THROUGH"

Far away Shikamaru could see the air in front of her ripple as if something was gliding along—clearing and howling its path. He grinned as the puppeteer was thrown back.

Temari's eyes widened as the puppeteer's limbs scattered around—as if his joints were merely joined by loose screws. "He was a puppet?"

She turned and her eyes widened, her voice had not taken this tone for a long time.

Shikamaru did not get why she was screaming, because around her the puppets had finally fallen—lifeless. Her eyes were wide with horror as if she had just seen something—

Shikamaru turned, his own eyes registering just a silent gleam of metal as pain erupted in his stomach.

"SHIKAMARU!"

-x-

Neji coughed and stopped turning, the veins around his eyes contracting and expanding as if they were alive. The dust hadn't even cleared yet, but he was already seeing spiders skittering around him again. Smirking with something close to a reckless spirit of Naruto Uzumaki, Neji dived forward—through the spiders to a small pile of bodies. The thought of what he was about to do had come to him, but he pushed it away as he saw in his exaggerated vision a pulsing heart amongst many lifeless ones.

The first spider swelled as he reached the pile of bodies, but he was ready. Turning his already paining heel around; he shouted this time, "Heavenly stars of the ancient sky lend me your power one last time—blue vortex."

The vortex that surrounded him usually expanded through its rotation, catching the foot of one of the bodies, then the second and so on, till a screaming body of Deidara was sucked around the vortex. The spiders exploded. A still howling Deidara was left spinning through the vortex and the flames.

-x-

Shikamaru gritted as he felt a foot upon his stomach. He was mocking them, mocking him. That he couldn't do a thing. Pain erupted from his stab wound reaching around his body, crumpling it. He bent his head at an awkward angle and felt his eyes widen. Behind him, Chouji Akimichi's already lifeless body was staring into his eyes.

"No…" He regretted calling him here. He regretted asking for his help to save her. If he knew this was his end Shikamaru would've never asked Chouji to give away his life for him.

"N-No—AAGH!" Shikamaru bit the inside of his cheeks and soon a metallic liquid taste filled his mouth. But this pain was nothing compared to the one in his stomach. His stab wound was under the foot of his attacker—the real puppeteer.

"What is your name?" The boy bent down, staring at Shikamaru through dull brown eyes that appeared to be dead. Shikamaru growled and struggled, howling in pain as blood spattered from his stomach.

"My name is Sasori." The boy pressed his foot on Shikamaru's wound again and smiled slightly as Shikamaru grabbed the earth in pain.

"I—kn—know—aargh!" Shikamaru spat as the blood filled his mouth. He squirmed under the boy's foot—who was surprisingly strong considering his aesthetical age. Sasori's smile deepened at the struggle of the boy underneath him.

"Oh? You know my name? Am I that popular amongst your pathetic breed?" He twisted his heel and glanced up at the girl, who was staring at him in horror. He smiled again and as if challenging her, spoke again.

"What is your name? I prefer knowing my kill's name."

Temari's heart twisted in pain at the sight of him. The blood oozing from his stomach was not the only thing flowing out of its constraints. One of the slowest and most painful death—the stomach's acid must be eating him away from inside. The boy, Sasori looked up at her and smiled.

Her mouth released a gasp. It was as if he was challenging her.

"NO!" She screamed as he spoke again, "Your name, boy. I don't like waiting."

Temari flung the fan above her head and brought it down the ground, banging it through the earth. Cutting her finger on it, she splattered her blood over the pages of the metallic fan.

"Revelation four: Demon spirit, Kamatari!" Temari shouted, almost pleading to her magic to come to save the boy she loved.

Sasori looked at the girl and chuckled. "Oh… Almost forgot…"

Stepping over the boy's body, he raised his hands.

Temari's eyes narrowed as something appeared in front of her. She gasped as a giant, white-furred weasel with a dark green eye-patch covering his left eye came in view through the dust clouds. Carrying a large sickle that was almost as long as himself, he turned to peer at her.

"Am I supposed to stand here?" His voice was icy, chilling her bones in a reminder of the person who summoned him before her—her mother.

"Kamatari?"

"You called for me. Or was it just for fun." His gaze had turned back to the boy she had summoned him for.

"Hurry!" He shouted as Temari jumped, her eyes regaining the focus needed.

"Yes!" Temari inhaled and then exhaled, channelling both her anger and surprise through him.

"Revelation end: Kamatari, SLICE!" Her voice was loud and clear, it made her wonder whether her mother's strength was surging through her heart. She gasped as the great weasel glided ahead smoothly raising his sickle.

Meanwhile, Sasori narrowed his eyes. The girl was just standing still in shock after shouting at nothing, not even focused enough to move, let alone attack. He looked around himself, was it a sneak attack? His eyes landed on a stone on the ground just a few feet ahead of the girl. His eyes widened as he saw it jump to the side as if thrown away by someone's feet.

He smirked as he felt the need to smother the girl flow through his body. He should've gotten rid of her before the boy. He prepared to twitch his finger and gasped.

His fingers wouldn't move. Not even a millimetre.

He could feel something coming at him. And as he saw a little shift in the winds, he finally saw what was stopping his fingers from moving. It was a black shadow—a tendril wrapped around his fingers and hand. Searching back at the bleeding boy, he cursed. He should've killed him too when he had the chance to.

Instead he…

Temari did not stop to see the boy's dead eyes, instead, she ran over his sliced-in-two body and fell next to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?"

He smiled at her, eyes welling up. "Such a mess, huh?"

Temari smiled, spilling the tears from her eyes. Chuckling and whipping his eyes with her hand, she kissed his forehead. "So, troublesome!" She grinned.

Shikamaru grabbed her hand and grinned. "Yeah." He mumbled before his eyes clouded over with black spots.

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked as Shikamaru's grip tightened on her hand. She repeated his name again. And when his grip slackened over her hand, her mouth went dry.

"Shikamaru?" She cried.

"Shika-mar—maru!" She cried again.

"MEDIC!" She screamed as she felt his pulse reduce to an abnormally slow pace.

-x-

A man stumbled in the crater and winced. The stench of burnt flesh was overflowing and mixed with blood and dust. But he had to see what had happened here. His eyes had seen a pulse of heart here. But how would he find who it was?

He looked around, taking in the sight of his many dead brethren. And then saw the enemy, gazing up at the sky—his blue eyes without any spark of life. His flesh was burnt in many places or in some peeled off—as if dragged by something.

The man made sure he was dead and then moved around.

That was when he spotted his unconscious form. He too was burnt on various parts but his heart was beating—although the beat appeared to be getting slower.

The man rushed forward and slipped next to him.

"Lord Neji! My Lord, wake up!" He shook the body of the Hyuuga clan's leader. He searched here and there to see if someone else was alive. When he found no one else, the man slowly got up and put his arms under Neji.

Lifting the young man with him, the man staggered out of the crater, panting and gasping for fresh air. An unrewarded feat, as in a war you do not find fresh air.

"MEDIC!" He screamed as a few people came running to him. But none of them were healers.

"MEDIC!" He screamed again, more urgently—because the young Hyuuga's heartbeat was getting slower and slower, in danger of diminishing.

 **11 till the last  
R&R!**


End file.
